Y la Familia se Amplía
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Microchips es un muchacho sin éxito con las mujeres, pero un día tendrá que mudarse a una casa nueva donde conoce a la que será su hermanastra. ¿Podrá Sunny Flare convertir a este perdedor en un imán de mujeres?
1. Prólogo

Hola, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que éste fic es un reto para mí. Como dije en el resumen: se trata de mezclar un poquito de cada cosa [hermanastros, clop, romance, amor, harén (o harem, tengo mis dudas sobre el término), cosas de la vida] y todo en el mundo de Equestria Girls. Bien, empecemos con un prólogo de alto contenido de Rikura.

* * *

Era una de tantas, intermediados por la luz de la luna, quizás de una que otra vela aromática que estaba a punto de agotarse, dos cuerpos se fundían en movimientos contradictorios; se distanciaban para volver a encontrarse. Respirando agitadamente, compartían un momento de intimidad absoluto. Los gemidos de la mujer se mantenían constantes a medida que los embates del hombre la obligaban a permanecer con ambos pares de extremidades sobre el sofá blanco que ya tenía impregnado la esencia de ambos amantes.

Treinta y tantos años, el cuerpo de una veinteañera y la experiencia de una mujer adulta, cómo le puso al límite en más de una ocasión. Pero, si de algo vale, como era un militar embelesado con su propia virilidad y el orgullo que ello implicaba, resistió todo el arsenal del despampanante ejemplar de hembra que ahora "domaba" con fuerza: cabalgata de una amazonas, listo; boca con una lengua que parecía retorcerse para amasar su glande, pasada; un abrazo de sus interiores que era tan suave y que hasta parecía retorcerse mientras la tomaba, estaba en proceso.

Puso uno de sus pies sobre el sofá y el otro sobre la cara alfombra para tener un mejor control y equilibrio. Trató de no pensar en aquellas curvas, tomando con sus manos por las caderas de aquella mujer.

"Oh Sí, Laurel, métemela toda. Toditita." Las paredes resonaban por el estruendoso ruego de la mujer que sentía que pronto su cabeza quedaría bajo tanta presión, aquel era un salvaje, la tomaba como si domara una yegua salvaje. Poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, para llevarla a los cojines del sofá, demostraba ser un macho alfa dominante, ella, teniendo que ser sumisa porque aquello era simplemente asombroso.

"¿Te gusta zorrita? ¿Te gusta cómo te coge tu macho?"

El pudor con el traje se había quedado. Llevando sus brazos delante para resistir las fuertes embestidas, los femeninos gemidos de la mujer dejaron claro el mensaje; pero no bastaba, la calentura necesita leña y a ella nada podía prenderla más que ese sexo.

"Sí amor"

"Quién es tu macho, zorrita, dilo" Ordenó el militar con la cara roja por la fuerza y sus esfuerzos en las últimas arremetidas contra el sexo de la mujer.

"Laurel, Laurel es mi macho" Y cómo no, los labios llenos del morbo, a cualquiera convierten en profeta.

Marcando el paso con sus proliferaciones como aviso, el militar dio tres misilazos a las profundidades de la mujer que, una vez más, hacía suya; el grito de placer que la mujer soltó fue equiparable con la fuerza con la cual la tomó por las caderas y, una vez que toda su carga varonil fue contenida en el útil traje de protección de su miembro, dio una fuerte nalgada con la mano derecha, para marcar a su yegua.

Con suerte, el vecindario no escuchó el estrépito de aquella casa.

Recuperando el aliento, la mujer ruborizada observó a todos los lados.

"Cielos, y ni siquiera hemos pasado un día aquí" susurró la mujer a falta de energías. Vista contra la luz azul nocturna y de los postes de luz, su piel gris se llenaba de la humedad del sudor brillaba por cuenta propia; mientras el hombre se recostaba a su lado. Como la ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por la casa, el frío pronto les obligaría o bien a volver a ponérsela o a volver a encender el fuego.

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?" Preguntó de pronto la mujer, tomando la mano del militar que mantenía con toda seguridad la otra de sus manos amasando los pechos de su amante.

"No avanzo sin estarlo"

"No sé cómo será todo esto" Dijo con la mujer cansada, con su voz temblándole. "Pero será como una aventura"

"Ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Microchips" Masculló el militar.

"Y yo a Sunny Flare"

Afuera yacía pues, el letrero con "Vendido", inscrito con tinta negra. Así, se formaba una nueva familia y nuestra historia da inicio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el primer capítulo. No olviden comentar qué les gustó o qué sugerirían. También sus críticas son bien recibidas, sé que comenzar con un prólogo Clop es atrevido; pero ya verán como hago de esto algo digo de ser llamado arte. Me despido.


	2. Nueva Casa

Era un ofertón, la casa era reciente, sólidos cimientos, extremadamente resistente al desgaste pues dejando de los pisos de madera y algunas columnas decorativas en dos dormitorios de la primera planta. La piedra, el concreto y vigas de acero mantenían aquella construcción de pie y la dejarían así por décadas.

Pujando contra una pareja joven, ganaron la propietaria de un centro comercial y un coronel de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria.

Pero hablemos como un agente de bienes raíces por favor, la casa tenía un total de trescientos setenta metros cuadrados de superficie, arquitectura de la que aparece en las películas, un jardín frontal con césped y arbustos, garaje con capacidad para dos camionetas, las herramientas del señor e incluso una mesa de trabajo. La puerta frontal daba a un pequeño espacio donde habían unas cuantas macetas, los paraguas, unos colgadores para la ropa, la alfombra para limpiarse las suelas estaba justo allí, o, en su defecto, si se era de la costumbre de andar descalzo, se podía poner perfectamente un pequeño estante para los calzados y tres puertas en tres direcciones diferentes, la central daba acceso a la sala que además de tener una hermosa chimenea de piedra negra a mano izquierda, con espacio para colgar una pintura y los premios que deseasen lucir sobre ésta, tenía, si se seguía de frente unos paneles transparentes que daban vista del hermosísimo jardín trasero, a mano derecha, yacía un espacio tan grande como para que cualquier niño se la pasase jugando.

Unas cuantas plantas en el fondo y la piedra aledaña a la chimenea, así como las paredes finamente pintadas con un blanco marfil eran el perfecto lugar. En medio de la espaciosa sala de estar, se situaba un juego de living, del blanco, dos sofás grandes y cuatro individuales, sí, ese sofá blanco que la nueva pareja había mancillado se encontraba descansando en medio de la sala.

Volvamos a la entrada frontal; si se elegía ir a la puerta de la izquierda, se encontraba uno en el comedor, donde había una mesa de madera de aspecto elegante y que tranquilamente alcanzaba para doce invitados, unos vitrales, un vinero e incluso un espacio para colocar otro mueble adicional en el fondo, donde había otro acceso a la sala de estar. La iluminación era fenomenal, viniendo tanto del este como sur por ventanas corredizas.

Nuevamente, volvamos a la entrada frontal, nos queda ir por la mano derecha y, con toda justeza, debe decirse que allí se encontraba una cocina amplia, con una isla de tres metros por dos, un equipamiento completo y el infaltable espacio para el refrigerador súper grande. Ventilación y un acceso a la sala de estar. Si se pasaba por ésta a la sala, se podía apreciar un acceso en frente que no pertenecía al comedor; pero también otra puerta a mano derecha.

Llevemos nuestro recorrido por la derecha; del otro lado de la puerta, unas escaleras en caracol conducían a una planta subterránea; se mostraba un pasillo con dos puertas ubicadas a la izquierda; ambas vacías, podían usarse como se desease. Con eso, nuestro recorrido vuelve a la sala, específicamente al acceso que daba de frente con la cocina.

Allí se encontraban un espacio con escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, debajo de éstas se encontraba un baño para invitados. Subiendo por las escaleras a la segunda planta, se mostraba la belleza de esta parte de la casa, pues, junto con los barandales, se mostraban dos columnas decorativas de roble. Una ventana de dos metros de ancho alumbraba el pasillo por el que se tenía que girar en 180° hacia la derecha y que daba hasta otra ventana de dos metros, conectando así, visualmente, dos caras de la casa, la que daba con el jardín delantero y la del jardín trasero. A la mitad de aquel pasillo, girando a mano izquierda.

Desde allí, se hacían visibles tres puertas, dos a la izquierda, una a la derecha. La que estaba a la derecha conectaba con una habitación grande, con un baño para la pareja. Mientras las otras dos puertas estaban a la izquierda, dando cada una con una habitación diferente, separadas ambas por un pasillo que ocupaba dos terceras partes de su extensión y terminaba en un estante empotrado. Estas dos eran destinadas para los niños. Pero, tenían la peculiaridad de tener ambos un pasillo exterior, de esos con barandales y una vista del jardín trasero y dos columnas de madera; además, unas plantas colgantes asomaban sus flores para que resaltaran la prominencia del lugar visto desde abajo y hacía un espectáculo el pasearse por allí arriba.

Lo extraño residía en que ambas habitaciones compartían un mismo baño, y que éste tenía una puerta corrediza de un grueso vidrio blanco que con su tamaño, dejaba ingresar una basta cantidad de luz al interior del baño, donde el piso era de baldosas rugosas, las paredes de azulejos blancos con un tema decorativo de tres colores en los bordes, el inodoro a la izquierda, una tina a la derecha y una ducha al centro.

Salvo por el hecho de que ese baño sustraía un poco de espacio de ambas habitaciones que debían obtener su iluminación con ventanas, ubicadas estratégicamente al lado de las puertas que daban a ese pasillo exterior como ventanas en el techo que alumbraban el lugar donde bien podrían estar las camas de los niños o jóvenes en éste caso.

Bien, la casa tenía un precio elevado, el recorrido que hizo el agente de bienes raíces no bastó; pero la casa se vendió sola cuando observaron el jardín.

Desde la sala, solo se puede apreciar el verde del césped, el tronco de una palmera y otro de un pino bastante alejado, en el borde del jardín que daba con una cerca a un callejón que comunicaba la casa con las demás del vecindario y que, de la misma forma, tenían acceso a éste. Pero ya una vez saliendo al jardín, la vista se topaba con una piscina de siete metros por quince, se tenía que ir por la derecha para pasar a la parte trasera del jardín, a la que debían quedarle otros quince metros de distancia, sumados a los veintidós de ancho de la casa, eran un espacio espectacular para poner una mesa de jardín y hasta para jugar.

Sí, con ese detalle, la casa se vendió por sí sola. Los defectos eran el mantenimiento y que se encontraba algo alejada de la ciudad. Era una hora de conducción hasta el trabajo para ambos, cuarenta y cinco minutos para la Crystal Prep, media hora para la Canterlot High School. Pero lo valía, el vecindario era amigable y bastante pacífico, además, los montes llenos de verde estaban a diez minutos de caminata. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Y como la boda esperaba hasta julio y ya estaban en enero. No hubo más objeciones al juicio de ambos maduros que se habían enamorado como jovenzuelos.

Bueno, así podríamos poner la escena el día de la compra y los subsiguientes.

Pero mis socios y socias, otra fue la realidad al momento de dar la explicación de mudarse a otra parte a sus respectivos hijos.

La hermosa e independiente Sunbed Gleam tuvo que soportar el mayor berrinche de su hija desde los trece años. Claro que, cambiar de un departamento en el centro de la ciudad a un área residencial suburbana con un aire más fresco y sin tanta contaminación humana le fue un completo reto. La promesa de hacer instalar el internet Wi-Fi el fin de semana calmó en algo a la adolescente. Pero ella tenía amigos, tenía una vida hecha allá. No se iría a mudar solo por la crisis de la edad de su madre que se manifestaba en la búsqueda de una pareja.

Ahí Sunny Flare selló su suerte, fue sacada del departamento y puesta en el asiento trasero del convertible de su madre y en cuestión de una hora, llegaron a la propiedad.

Allí estaban dos hombres, había visto a la pareja de su madre, habían tratado de presentarle al hijo del señor militar, pero él no se presentó en esa cena. No tenía nada en contra de ese hombre, era apuesto para su edad, tenía una figura envidiable y esa mirada asertiva típica de los que siguen esa ocupación.

Pero ese no era motivo para alejarla de su casa. Por qué casarse en esa época, ¿Por qué no se esperaban hasta que ella estuviera, no sé, en la universidad? Pensaba al estacionarse el automóvil de su madre.

Bueno, al lado de ese sujeto estaba su hijo, tenía lentes que parecían las bases de los vasos de cristal unidos por cinta adhesiva blanca, una nariz poco atractiva, un cuerpo que estaba dando señales de cambiar y un rostro con granos que ni se molestaba en ocultar. Aquel si era el contraejemplo de su padre. Sobre todo, porque su postura era insegura, con los hombros caídos, algo jorobado, la mirada distraída e incluso las manos inquietas tomándose la una a la otra.

Si en algo podía parecérsele era tal vez en los hombros algo anchos que poseía. Pero, a través de esa chompa de lana amarilla se podía apreciar la fineza de sus brazos; para una muchacha con su pericia era fácil adivinar la anatomía del sexo opuesto y, a juzgar por la postura que tenía, esas piernas flacas de pollo apenas acostumbraban el ejercicio.

En fin, rodando los ojos, apreció ese rostro entre enjuto y sin mucha masculinidad que digamos, una vez más. Le conocía de algún lado. Salieron del coche, por supuesto, su madre fue la primera en saludar a su amante y al hijo de su amante.

Y, por lo visto, la crisis de su madre era tan poderosa que se había enamorado de ese tipo en menos de un año… ya ni recordaba de dónde, ¿Tal vez la iglesia? Pfff… pensó, cómo si ellas fueran a misa. ¿de algún evento que se realizara en el centro comercial? Sí; probablemente era eso... ¡Eso era! Al tipo de lentes le conocía de los juegos de la amistad. Compitió con un tipo de rastas verdes algo atractivo en carpintería. No pudo evitar sonreír por el intento de pajarera que hicieron esos dos.

Dios mío… ¿Qué su madre no pensó en algún momento que un cambio de vivienda sería una completa locura? Pero bueno, ese tal Chips no tenía pinta de pervertido; tampoco era como si fuese capaz de hacerle algo, en la Crystal Prep había uno que otro curso de autodefensa y era humilde al decir que sabía defenderse… solo unos pocos saben qué pasó con los que se pasaron de la raya con la señorita Flare.

En fin, sus cavilaciones llegaron al final cuando el militar le tendió la mano. Por supuesto con una sonrisa saludó amablemente, sin dejar de estar desconcertada. Por supuesto, el hijo de aquel hombre no dejaba de echarle el ojo; claro que, viniendo de él, daba más ternura que indignación. Porque, aceptémoslo, muchachos de su tipo no tenían la menor posibilidad con chicas con el status de ella, romper con eso era romper con el statu quo, es decir, llamar a los perros de la guerra y liberar la anarquía.

Con un labio y una expresión de mírame a los ojos, bastó dar un pequeño golpe con la punta de su pie en el pavimento de la acera para que él se espabilara. Saludarse fue extraño, él le tendió la mano o al menos eso pareció, porque al último momento se retractó y ella tuvo que dejarla extendida, levantar una ceja expectante; solo entonces él la estrechó y, a diferencia de su padre, él tenía un agarre tan suave que se soltaron sin darse cuenta.

Afortunadamente pasó eso… rayos, las manos de ese muchacho sudaban bastante; luego de pasarse su mano por la falda para quitarse ese líquido corporal ajeno, Sunny Flare se esforzó en mantener esa sonrisa.

Era quizás algo difícil de ver; pero el muchacho era indefenso, así como un nido de hormigas pequeñitas en el jardín, de esas que no tienen guerreras que hagan gritar las ciento veinte maldiciones por minuto al picar. Pero de todas formas eran indeseables; la sola idea de vivir allí con él era una locura. Pero su madre ¡A la que debía respetar aun cuando tomaba las peores decisiones le un ultimátum! Y ningún berrinche ni teatrito podría convencerla en esa ocasión.

Era demasiado tarde para jalarse así por un hombre; el otro también parecía de la edad de un adolescente, vamos… tomar esa clase de decisiones… ¿En qué pensaban esos dos?

Pero claro, nadie le pidió jamás su opinión; parece que peor lo era con el muchacho que tenía frente a ella. Abriendo la cajuela de las cosas que habían decidido llevar consigo, ropa, un poco de maquillaje, dos bolsos cada una, unos zapatos y, al diablo, unas pocas maletas de pertenencias personales fueron cargadas en hombros del militar que, sin ningún problema las llevó dentro de la casa.

"Qué hacemos aquí afuera, mejor entramos." Ordenó más que sugerir el de mandíbulas gruesas y mirada firme.

Como si fuese arrastrada por cadenas invisibles, la adolescente siguió a su madre hacia el interior. Seguida por el nerd, miró hacia atrás y vio que éste ya tenía la mirada abajo, pensó en darle una bofetada. Pero no, era un nerd en toda regla, pues no la veía a ella; sino su celular, y no, no estaba chateando, estaba jugando algo, lo intuyó por los ruiditos bobos que salían de su celular. Típico… dijo para sus adentros.

Fue al voltear la vista que se topó con un paisaje digno de un cuadro; los jardines de los vecinos dejaban ver la lejanía, una colina con una arboleda infinita, el césped verde. No fue hasta que entraron a la sala que pudo ver la piscina. Sabía que empacar el bikini era una buena idea.

"Vamos a la cocina, hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar" Sentenció el militar. Ella siguió una vez más a su madre… ya enserio, después de unos minutos, ese tonito autoritario del hombre ese era algo irritante.

Y pues, la cocina era amplísima, para qué molestarse, ni ella ni su madre eran buenas en eso, comer afuera era lo mejor… pero bueno, nunca está de más. Allí, en la isla del centro estaba Laurel, sí, ese era su nombre con las manos apoyadas sobre esta, con la frente arrugada y una mirada seria.

"Deja ese aparato un rato" le ordenó a su hijo y éste volvió a la realidad. "Gracias" Después observó a Sunny Flare. "Sé que todo esto es repentino; Sunny Flare, tu madre y yo lo hemos pensado y considerado; así que a ambos les propongo un trato" ¿Estaba negociando o blofeando? Con esa cara de pocos amigos y esa pinta de tipo duro era difícil saber. "Nosotros pensamos vivir juntos y tal vez a ustedes no les guste todo éste cambio. Así que la propuesta es esta, se quedan ésta semana y si les gusta, se quedan, si no, ya veremos alguna alternativa".

Solo por eso, el tipo se ganaba unos puntos; su madre seguramente había sido difícil de convencer. Pero era una grandiosa idea.

Microchips por su parte, mantenía una expresión poco expresiva, casi una expresión de idiota.

"¿Por qué no van a dar un recorrido por la casa?" Algo tenía ese tipo que simplemente no podía sonar como una sugerencia o un deseo, siempre, todo lo que decía sonaba a orden. "Deja ese aparato" volvió a decirle a su hijo y éste le obedeció guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón caqui, que está por demás decir, que parecía de vendedor de una tienda de electrónicos.

Y sin más ambos fueron prácticamente echados a la sala; era hermosa, era amplia, ya tenía una alfombra, de esas que podrías pisar con los pies y sentir el terciopelo más fino. Se sintió tentada a hacerlo, pero vamos, no era adecuado.

"Sunny Flare, no sé si me recuerdas" empezó diciendo el muchacho; al menos no tenía una voz ronca o el gallito exagerado. Era algo suave, pero bien definida, bastaba con eso.

"¿Los juegos de la amistad?" Preguntó retóricamente.

"Sí"

"Oye, no te ofendas, pero no recuerdo tu nombre"

"Oh, soy Microchips" Respondió éste.

"No se repriman, vean la casa, será suya después de todo" La voz de laurel desde la cocina los tomó por sorpresa.

"Creo que mejor le hacemos caso al general"

"Es un coronel" Dijo el muchacho con poniéndose en marcha.

"Ajá" Respondió ella con algo de altivez. Por supuesto, a ambos algo les guio hasta el jardín y allí estaba la hermosa piscina, los árboles y el césped perfectamente cortado. Era hermoso, esa era la principal diferencia a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad o la anterior casa en los suburbios cercanos a la CHS.

De inmediato la muchacha se fue a sentar al borde, quitándose los tacones para sentir el agua entre sus pies. Era simplemente maravilloso. A ella le encantaba ese tipo de cosas. Él se quedó en la puerta.

Todo era extraño, pasaba demasiado rápido… ya ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar; claro que volvería a su departamento. Pero… maldito militar, de seguro sabía que esa casa era de ensueño. Pero su vida cerca de su escuela no podía irse sin más; sabía que la distancia mataba la misma, tal vez hasta tendría que dejar de ir a su escuela.

Eso bastó para que sacara los pies de la piscina y observara al muchacho. Éste, tomado por sorpresa.

"Oye, acércate" le dijo con un susurro. Y, éste obedeció. "Todo esto es una locura, está bien que nuestros padres quieran; pero eso no es razón para que nos hagan esto ¿Me equivoco?"

"No, claro que no" Le respondió el adolescente.

"Bien, escúchame Micro… eee…"

"Microchips" Dijo el muchacho con algo de molestia

"Perdona, tu nombre es difícil" se excusó "El plan es que mañana por la mañana tú y yo hablamos con nuestros padres y les decimos que basta de ésta estupidez"

"No sé si vaya a funcionar"

"Tú solo hazlo, ya verás que funciona" Insistió ella. Poco antes de girar la cabeza para apreciar la segunda planta. Sus ojos se deleitaron con la fabulosa arquitectura, con las plantas colgantes, con el balcón que daba a una habitación en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de otras dos.

De inmediato se levantó para entrar a la casa, dejando al muchacho callado, se encontró con Laurel y su madre en la cocina.

"Lo de arriba"

"Son sus habitaciones, cariño. Pueden elegir la que gusten" Ni bien lo oyó, la adolescente ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que apenas encontró. Llegó a la segunda planta, se confundió con el corredor, pero reconoció a la perfección las puertas. La de la izquierda daba a una habitación con una ventana en el techo, tenía un espacio amplio, más que su habitación; pero algo tenía que no le gustaba. Quizás el color vino de las paredes… salió y llegó hasta la puerta de la derecha, allí estaba, se enamoró de ella ni bien puso un pie en ésta, no tenía la ventana en el techo, es cierto; pero tenía una más amplia, una cama en el centro que era bastante amplia, un escritorio a su derecha, un armario enorme empotrado y la puerta que daba con el balcón; una vez afuera se topó con la mirada de Microchips.

"No me mires desde allá abajo" Dijo ella dándose cuenta de que estaba usando falda y usando sus manos para apegarla a sus muslos.

"Yo no estaba"

"Como sea, ésta es mi habitación y la de la derecha es la tuya" Ordenó la muchacha.

* * *

Lo sé, no fue un capítulo zabroso. Eso vendrá pronto. Gracias por comentar. Y, para aclarar las cosas, el padre de Microchips y la madre de Sunny Flare son mis OCs. Hasta la próxima socios y socias.


	3. Primera Semana y Poco Más

Lo hermoso de nuestra lengua es que tiene una riqueza extrema en regionalismos, mi Bolivia Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Puerto Rico, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Venezuela, todos le han dado a la lengua esta asombrosa cantidad de palabras y acepciones nuevas. En particular, los insultos y las palabrotas, usadas sabiamente, tienen una belleza propia. Pronto ampliaré mi vocabulario. De momento, usaré regionalismos que se han popularizado por el doblaje, es decir, los pertenecientes a España y México.

* * *

Y qué cosa trae el cambio. Novedades, eso es cierto. Pueblo chico, infierno grande y en una casa grande, existía un infierno chico. O tal vez, un mejor término podría ser purgatorio, aunque el diablo está en los detalles. Se llamaba baño compartido.

Eran las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos. Esa casa, diseñada con ayuda de un arquitecto, pero guiada por los caprichos de un tipo con recursos y algo de creatividad, tenía ese extraño aseo.

"¡Sal de ahí de una jodida vez!" Golpeando con la palma de su mano, Sunny Flare exasperada, con su bata de baño en una mano estaba a punto de romper la puerta de vidrio blanco a base de patadas.

"Espera solo un poco, más" Con voz apagada, entrecortada, el muchacho apenas se comunicaba.

"Llevas dentro una hora" Furiosa, la adolescente pisaba con fuerza el piso de madera del pasillo exterior "Tienes tu cuarto para hacer esas pendejadas" Añadió siseando en tono bajo para que ninguno de los adultos escuchara.

Dentro estaba pues, un adolescente como cualquier otro, manipulando su celular con la mano izquierda y palanqueándose a sí mismo con la derecha. Al tercer día perdió todo el autocontrol. No estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Al entender las palabras de Sunny Flare, la sangre se le congeló. El vigor que se almacenaba debajo de su vientre se desvanecía, atrofiando el garrote que con tanto ahínco acariciaba hace tan solo unos segundos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se subió sus bóxeres, cerró el video de Mia Katifa, tiró de la cadena y se acercó a la puerta corrediza. Siempre lo hacía en el baño y, a su otra cabeza todavía no le quedaba claro que ya no estaba en la casa donde vivió por tanto tiempo. Una vez abrió la puerta. Se encontró con el rostro de Sunny Flare que se contrastaba con unos ojos asesinos.

"Quiero que esto esté claro. Me encuentro el menor rastro de que estuviste de cachondo dentro de mi baño y te juro que te hago hacer un clavado desde aquí".

En la semana, el joven apegado a las computadoras observó un trofeo de segundo lugar en artes marciales de la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Los brabucones en la CHS dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo, pero cómo de bien podía recordar el dolor que éstos podían provocar.

"Perdona, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

Sunny Flare y él no habían tenido mucha conversación, la verdad, ella tenía sus clases, él también, cuando llegaban, ambos se encerraban en sus cuartos o ella salía de pronto y llegaba a eso de las nueve. Él rara vez se quedaba hasta más de las ocho y tanto él como sus amigos estaban algo ocupados por esas fechas.

La adolescente consideró bajar las escaleras hasta el baño de los invitados, tomar una ducha allá era mejor que entrar a ese baño donde el tipo ese había sido tan… tan pérfido. Conocía a los hombres mejor que muchas otras chicas, que los chicos se la jalan, de eso ya era plenamente consciente. Pero hacerlo allí era otra cosa.

"Más te vale" Su mano se extendió para tomar al muchacho por la camisa. "A dónde vas"

"A mi cuarto"

"No, lo que vas a hacer es entrar allí dentro, tomar un trapo, un aromatizante y dejar todo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada"

"Pero em… yo no…" Apenado, el rostro del adolescente se sonrojaba con una intensidad mayor.

"No me interesa. Tú lo limpias por los siguientes tres meses ¿Me entiendes?" Apretujando la tela del pijama del de anteojos, le fulminaba con la mirada. "Y empiezas ahora mismo" Lo soltó finalmente. "Tienes cinco minutos"

Aceptando la culpa, avergonzado y cabizbajo, Micro Chips tomó todos los implementos, le dio una pasada al piso alrededor del inodoro, se aseguró que no quedara nada en las paredes, después tomó el aromatizante y roció el baño con él.

"¿Estás enfermo o qué?" Dijo desde la puerta.

"Ya te dije que lo siento… qué más quieres de mí"

"Que tus marranadas te las guardes en tu cuarto. Entiendo estás necesitado y todo eso; pero no es para que arruines mi hermoso baño"

"Nuestro"

"Mío, tu entras porque te da flojera bajar las escaleras" Le respondió la fémina. "Te lo repito, traes a manuela a este baño una vez más y te rompo el culo" La voz de la muchacha prácticamente violentaba al mismo aire por el cual viajaba.

"Hablas como un chico" Murmuró el muchacho, pero fue escuchado por ella.

"Te pasaste de pendejo… no tengo por qué tratarte como a un chico normal" Alegó con sorna la muchacha.

"Que lo siento Sunny"

"No basta con decirlo" Respondió finalmente frotándose la frente con la yema de su índice y su pulgar.

"Mira, no pienso irme, éste lugar es genial y creo que tú tampoco lo harás. Qué tal si tratamos de llevarnos bien"

"Lo dice el que se estaba pajeando en mi baño" Le respondió con cara de asco la muchacha.

"Lo sé… lo sé… lo siento… no volverá a pasar… te lo juro". Estaba a punto de tartamudear, la sola presencia de Sunny Flare era suficiente para ponerle nervioso, pasó desde el primer día. Había que admitirlo, del uno al diez, ella era, cuanto menos, un doce.

"Bien" Dijo a regañadientes la adolescente de piel perfecta. Entrando al baño. Sí, era un doce, con solo ver ese hermoso cuerpo en pijama le bastaba para saber que sería igual de hermosa que su madre. Y como los ojos son más francos en la lujuria, él observó aquella perfecta silueta entrando al baño, en particular esa cintura de avispa y ese hermoso corazón invertido que tenía por... Ver no hace daño después de todo. Se fue inmediatamente, lo último que quería era fastidiarlo todo en ese instante. Eso y un golpe de esa chica, de seguro era verdad lo de romperle el culo.

Ya dentro, la adolescente preparó la tina, en lo que se llenaba de agua, aprovechó para vaciar la vejiga, decirle a Lemon Zest que la mañana en su nueva casa sería divertida. Claro, todas sus amigas se entusiasmaron por probar su piscina y hasta hacer una parrillada. El padre de Micro tenía que salir durante el fin de semana, su madre acudiría a una reunión con los arrendatarios de los puestos comerciales en el centro comercial. Así que tendría la casa para ella.

Pero, la tina ¡Oh la fabulosa tina! Era ideal, el agua caliente y el baño de burbujas se sumaban en una relajación auténtica.

El colegio estaba algo flojo por esos días, los maestros se suavizaron con los trabajos, los recesos eran más amplios. Incluso los almuerzos eran menos insípidos. ¡La directora Cadance era la mejor! Le organizarían el cumpleaños dentro de dos meses como agradecimiento. Y… también estaba ese hípster que la pretendía. Era un tipo de lo más extraño, Trend, se hacía llamar.

El otro día, en el cine, ambos tuvieron una buena tanda. Ni idea de la película.

Se mordió un labio de repente. Cerrando los ojos, rememoró el momento en el cual él le comió la boca con un beso en el que sus lenguas se trenzaron. Él no era ni excesivo ni retraído, llevó sus manos hasta su espalda, después llegó a los costados y con sus pulgares masajeó sus pechos. Al principio lo hizo ver como un accidente, después se animó a seguir adelante. Ella no opuso resistencia. Cómo no hacerlo, era un tipo muy guapo y tenía ese algo que la encendía.

Si él hubiera bajado los dedos hasta su falda, ella le habría dejado.

Su mano bajó, buceando en el agua y las burbujas, hasta tocar sus labios, primero en círculos, con la yema de sus dedos masajeó su clítoris. Si volvían a salir, ella pediría el cine con toda seguridad... abriría sus piernas y dejaría que los dedos del muchacho hicieran su magia. Al pensar en aquello, desde el fondo del agua.

Jugando con la vulva, la sensación electrizante calentaba toda la región de su pubis, pero avanzaba desde el interior; sus piernas se abrieron, sus rodillas se separaron y, mientras se apoyaba sobre la toalla se relajaba. La mágica sensación se acrecentó cuando su otra mano emergió del agua burbujeante, su palma tocó el borde de su pecho izquierdo, amasándolo pronto presionó con suavidad su pezón, pero debía abastecer a dos, rozando con presión pasó al pecho izquierdo, dividiendo su anular y su medio para que no tocasen su pezón aun, presionó con sus yemas, después continuó amasando.

Sí, aquello era placer, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, a luz blanca proveniente de la puerta solo hacía aquello más memorable. La luz que daba con su cuerpo desnudo sumergido, el calor que comenzaba a rodearla.

Apoyando su mano en el monte de venus y así cerrarla alrededor de su vagina, dejó su clítoris por un momento y el dedo medio comenzó una inmersión, pasando por sus labios, ingresó. Moviéndose con premura, la muchacha se conocía bien, sabía dónde estaba el punto adecuado, así que no dudó en asediarle con energía. Su masajeo de pechos se detuvo paulatinamente, a medida que sus movimientos maximizaban el placer.

Con una maestría su pulgar comenzó a mover su clítoris de un lado a otro, ahora su palma apenas se apoyaba en el monte de venus, sus caderas se movían y las ondas en el agua se generaban porque sus piernas se movían al ritmo de las primeras. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba el techo, dejaba fluir todo aquel placentero bombardeo, recordó sus pechos, pero lo máximo que pudo hacer por éstos, a estas alturas, fue frotarlos por los bordes con su mano restante.

Teniendo presente siempre al hípster, sus manos comenzaron a hacer maravillas con lo que recreaba del momento. Probablemente él la tomaría como un caballero, hasta la levantaría en el aire para meter ese trozo antojable de carne. La penetraría en una pose aérea, a ella le fascinaba ser poseída así. Aunque pocos chicos pudieran hacerlo realmente.

Que el vaivén amenazara con tirarla al piso, sentirse volando, ella entonces gemía con fuerza y, desquiciada, si había posibilidad rodeaba al sujeto con sus piernas. Para acoplar sus movimientos. Ojalá él la tomara como se debía. Pronunciando su nombre en gemiditos ahogados, ella procedió con aquellos movimientos mágicos hasta que finalmente sintió que se acercaba, a tanta estimulación, su cuerpo finalmente explotó en una marea del orgasmo.

Cuando lo hacía, casi siempre sus pies se adormecían. Pero no importaba nada frente a la sensación de sentirse recorrida por esa chispa que estallaba en una llama pasional que se apoderaba de ella.

Sus muslos se movieron de forma involuntaria, su espalda se arqueó y un gemido final, más fuerte que los anteriores, fue expulsado por su boca, sí, ese era el cúmulo del placer. Lentamente la sensación la abandonó. Volviendo en sí, la muchacha, ahora con una expresión más animada, con un cuerpo relajado y un andar raro porque sus tobillos le temblaban, casi siempre después de terminar le pasaba aquello, liberó el agua, tomó su bata y salió del baño cubierta por éste.

Le quedaba una hora y debía estar preparada para recibir a sus amigas.

Micro Chips, terminados los ejercicios de matemáticas, se dispuso a sentarse frente al computador, eran las nueve de la mañana, almorzarían a las dos, dos treinta… así que tenía todo ese tiempo para disfrutar de un videojuego que le encantaba. Después le daría unos ajustes a su proyecto de ciencias y en la noche, tal vez podría ver un anime o ver qué pasaba por el canal de series, no lo admitiría, pero ultimadamente le llamaba la atención un reality de la Condesa Coloratura. Y a eso de las doce, asaltaría la cocina, la pareja de su padre había comprado varias cosas, era bastante amable con él y no le importaba que él se sirviera un bocadillo de medianoche, siempre y cuando dejara todo en orden. Era genial.

Estaba buscando una partida en línea para su juego favorito. Uno de los más bipolares jamás creados, era buenísimo; sin embargo, también tenía una comunidad despreciable. Cliqueó en una partida clasificatoria.

Y en lo que la búsqueda daba inicio, un sonido de pronto le llamó la atención. Agudizó el oído sin moverse de su lugar. De dónde provenía, qué lo emitía. Era un poco agudo. Pronto volvió a escuchar el sonido. Mas paró de forma repentina. Pensó en salir de su habitación a ver qué demonios pasaba. Tal vez era algo que Sunny Flare estaba haciendo.

E ir a su habitación por respuestas sería igual al suicidio. Demasiado rápido ella estableció las reglas con las que él estaba de acuerdo, no tenía alternativa. La habitación de Sunny era el área 51. Ni su padre se atrevía a cruzar los límites estipulados por la "princesa", como había tenido que decir el militar para apaciguar la furia de la adolescente.

En fin… observó la lista de amigos que tenía y pudo apreciar el nombre de la jugadora "Kaya16" con una sonrisa, él canceló la búsqueda y de inmediato le escribió: "Subimos medalla?" Esperó por cinco minutos, pacientemente, hasta que "Srry n puedo" le respondió.

"Q sería mejor q un 2 vs 8?" insistió el muchacho de anteojos que tenía por Nick Libertador.

"Tngo 1 fiesta ok? Cndo vuelva plz"

"Ora. Sabes que soy seloso XD"

"XP n t pases once en punto"

"Bien, yo te esperare"

¿Y cuál era el motivo del chat? Pues, Kaya16 no era ese pro que te hace las partidas clasificatorias; era una muchacha, de esas que juegan con regularidad y usan micrófono en el grupo, de esas que en el chat podían flamear como un muchacho. En fin, era de esas amigas de videojuegos que eran tan raras como los diamantes; más aún dentro de la asquerosa comunidad del juego.

El sonido regresó, esta vez como un eco. Bien, eso no provenía de la habitación de Sunny. El muchacho salió del juego, era mejor esperarse a jugar con Kaya16; sus roles estaban definidos, él la supporteaba y ella carreaba toda la partida. Volviendo al asunto, se concentró en el ruido. Una vez en el pasillo bajó las escaleras. ¿De dónde más podía provenir el ruido sino de la planta baja?

Llegó al final de las escaleras; dobló a la izquierda para ir a la sala. Entonces, se topó con un rostro. Él por supuesto dio un grito, teniendo igual respuesta por parte de la otra persona. Se trataba de una muchacha de piel rosa pálido, tanto que amenazaba con llegar al blanco, sus facciones diferían de la mayoría de las chicas, ni siquiera Rarity podía ser tan hermosa.

En menos de tres segundos, su corazón se aceleró hasta casi explotar, sus pupilas se dilataron y se quedó parado como un verdadero idiota. Acudieron a su encuentro otras dos muchachas, una, que tenía goggles en un cabello azul, vestía un bañador de dos piezas. La otra tenía la piel guinda bastante clara, con pelo revuelto que variaba entre el amarillo y el verde. En su caso, tenía puesta una polera negra de una banda con un isotipo que no reconocía, combinados con unos blúmeres amarillos que dejaban a descubierto sus muslos de esa piel tan fina.

Por supuesto, cuando él volvió a la realidad, se percató de su mutismo, de su hiperventilación que amenazaba con llegar… hasta su estómago se estaba revolviendo.

"¿Por qué los gritos?" Irrumpió en la escena Sunny Flare, así como unas cuantas chicas más a las que ya ni prestó atención.

Reconoció aquellas cejas fruncidas, los brazos cruzados y a punto de entrar en guardia, algo había hecho mal, si no lo reconocía, Sunny le haría morder el polvo. Entonces, la muchacha de la polera negra sonrió a la tirana de piel turquesa.

"Tranqui, tu hermano solo ha espantado a Fleur" Afirmó de inmediato.

"Él gritó primero." Acertó a decir la muchacha de facciones perfectas.

¡Dios santo! Aquella muchacha debía ser del extranjero, salida de un internado o de intercambio, porque tenía un acentito que confundía las erres con ges, pero éste no era muy pronunciado.

"¡Que no es mi hermano!" las manos de la fémina se empuñaban para chocar con sus muslos. Reclamando para sí misma la atención, incluida la del adolescente que estaba punto de explotar por la tensión que se acumulaba.

"Lo siento Sunny, no sé cómo más decirle" Respondió la muchacha de piel amaranto.

"Se llama Micro Chips" dijo con voz seca la muchacha de piel turquesa, acercándose al mencionado "y ya no será una molestia" añadió empujándole escaleras arriba.

Éste, por supuesto, se dejó llevar. Es más, para él era un rescate en lugar de ser apartado. Lo último que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos morados, realzados con esa sombra púrpura que llevaban, observándole. Cuando finalmente perdió contacto visual con las visitantes de la casa, se percató de que, inconscientemente cooperaba con Sunny, subiendo las escaleras de espaldas. Sin embargo, frenó.

"¿Te dejaron invitar a esas chicas?" preguntó parando en seco.

"No te incumbe"

"No quiero problemas, mi precio es que esta noche dejes libre el wi-fi" expresó con los labios rectos, las cejas inexpresivas y con voz firme.

"Claro que no"

"¿No puedes estar una noche sin navegar?"

"¿Y tú no puedes dejar tus jueguitos?" Defensiva, la adolescente volvió a empujar a Microchips y éste cedía ante la fuerza de la fémina.

"Entonces, qué tengo a cambio"

"Te compraré algo treinta bits. Esa es mi oferta." Sunny Flare apretujaba la polera del de ojos negros. "Y estoy siendo razonable"

"Bien." Hecha la conclusión, el adolescente terminó de subir las escaleras en soledad. "Mejor dame 30 bits"

"El lunes"

Así pues, de vuelta al cuarto. El adolescente se sentó frente al ordenador, podía empezar con algún videojuego para pasar el tiempo, o hacer la tarea. Eligió lo segundo, detestaba cuando las cosas se amontonaban a última hora. Semejante caos era y debía ser evitado a toda costa. Así que tomó unos libros de historia, la materia más aburrida a su juicio y comenzó a leer. El ensayo debía tener mil palabras. Él podría con eso.

Empezó el primer párrafo y oyó casi de inmediato las risas de las muchachas.

Pero oye… estúpido, dijo una parte de su mente, resonando en todo su interior, abajo hay un montón de chicas tomando el sol en la piscina, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí. No, ellas jamás se fijarían en ti. Pronunció débilmente otra.

Pero como era listo, salió al pasillo externo, con la aparente excusa de ir al baño, dos de las muchachas le observaron desde abajo, una sonrisa temblorosa fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Bueno, eso y tratar de levantar la mano derecha para saludar. Avanzó, el piso de madera ni rechinó. De inmediato esas muchachas le quitaron la vista. Se tomó todo el tiempo para dar llegar hacia su destino, se deleitó con aquellos cuerpos perfectos de la Crystal prep. Y por Dios que en aquella escuela las hacían ejercitarse bastante.

Se tomó unos segundos en el baño, trató de mear, pero realmente no tenía ganas. Salió nuevamente al pasillo. Bueno, qué tal si tenía hambre. Podía ir a comer algo del refrigerador. Observó una vez más a las muchachas, la de pelos verdes y amarillos le observó en el transcurso. Él solo se limitó a medir la distancia entre esos blúmeres y su cintura. No había demasiado, dejando expuestos aquellos muslos amaranto. Sí, definitivamente, después de la muchacha de facciones perfectas, a la cual no podía ver, ella era la más hermosa de todas.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, por supuesto, pasó cerca de la pared transparente, observó bien a las muchachas y la de abdomen bien marcado finalmente le observó, le dijo algo a la de pelo verde y esta, sonriendo, afirmó con la cabeza, posó sus ojos sobre él y se levantó de la silla de sol en la que se encontraba. De inmediato llegó hasta la puerta, pasando.

"Hola, Chips" Le dijo al muchacho, quien, con la puerta abierta del refrigerador, la observó sin creerse que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, las de la Crystal prep no eran así. "Sunny dice que salgas".

Algún día se enfrentaría a esa tirana, algún día… hasta mientras, existía un Dios que todo lo ve. Cabizbajo, el adolescente salió, probablemente le pediría ir a comprar o algo, o peor aún, renegociaría para que otros sujetos llegaran a la casa. Si su padre encontraba todo el cotilleo que se estaba generando, el castigo sería para ambos. Mas, bastó el rostro de la muchacha mirándole extrañada y con una sonrisa.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó la de piel amaranto.

"No, nada" Respondió, su voz le temblaba, así como sus pies al caminar a su lado. La muchacha ya no tenía puesta la polera negra. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos bellamente con un brasier rosado con bordes verde claros. La forma de media pera de éstos era sumamente sugerente, demostrando la redondez de dos mundos perfectos, en los que cualquiera quisiera hacer inmersión, el simple tacto sería el paraíso.

Ya afuera, conducido cual zombi, el muchacho sintió el fuerte agarre de la muchacha, que le tomó de los brazos. En menos de tres segundos, se le acercó la muchacha atlética. Sus ojos bajaron para ver ese abdomen marcado, esos muslos perfectamente tornados y una sonrisa de completa seguridad, mezclada con unos ojos severos y una ceja inclinada. Esa muchacha no movía mucho sus caderas, pero cada paso era tan poderoso que movía sutilmente los músculos de sus piernas.

"Saca el celular de tu bolsillo" Le ordenó, su voz era firme, femenina, pero firme y enérgica, de esas que, sin ser agudas o gruesas, te llegan al oído y no puedes ignorarlas.

"Qué piensan hacer" Cuestionó el muchacho tratando de liberarse, pero la muchacha de piel amaranto.

"Hay que calmar tus hormonas" Fue su respuesta. Aquella voz era más ronca, más fluida y hasta ritmo propio tenía. Entendiendo el significado, el muchacho trató de liberarse. Pero la fémina subió uno de sus brazos para hacer palanca, y ¡Diablos! Era fuerte.

"Lo haré, solo deja de hacer eso" gimió el muchacho. Su brazo se le saldría si aquello continuaba. Sacó el celular con su brazo izquierdo, que la fémina dejó libre. Tomándolo, la de piel ámbar se hizo a un lado, posicionándose detrás de él. Las dos muchachas le empujaron con fuerza, y por supuesto, nuestro buen Microchips cayó al agua de la piscina.

Tomó sus lentes para que no se hundieran.

"Ya está. Ahora creo que puedes hablar con la cabeza correcta" Expresó la atlética.

"Esa boquita que tienes es demasiado sucia" Le dijo la de pelos verdes.

"Las cosas como son, Lemon" Respondió la otra.

Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la alberca, colocando sus pies en el agua.

"Eres de la CHS, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó de repente la de pelos verdes y amarillos.

"Sí"

"Bien, me gustaría pedirte un favor" Expresó la muchacha de pelos azules.

"Cuál"

"¿En tu colegio está el tipo llamado Sandalwood verdad?"

El muchacho se intrigó, ese sujeto era su amigo. ¿De dónde le conocía? Entonces los recuerdos llegaron.

"Tú y la otra chica nos vencieron en los juegos de la amistad y luego se burlaron"

"Bueno ya, sí lo hicimos, deja de llorar por el pasado" – Aclaró la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara. "No me interesa hacer la guerra, sino el…"

En ese instante, Lemon Zest empujó a su amiga a la piscina, cayendo no muy lejos de Micro Chips.

"¡Qué te pasa!" Gritó ésta última.

"Lo siento" dijo de inmediato la muchacha bajando los hombros. "Pero él no era el único con las hormonas alborotadas aquí".

"Como sea" Alegó la adolescente. "Él no acepta a nadie en su Stable, no tiene más cuentas y, debe tener un teléfono"

"Claro. Pero no le gusta conocer a nadie por las redes… mucho menos por mensajes"

"Tú solo consíguemelo y yo haré el resto" Le aseguró, con una sonrisa no muy diferente a la que pondría frente a un adversario en una competencia.

"Y yo qué tendré a cambio"

"Saldrás con Lemon Zest" Aseveró la muchacha. La mencionada se atragantó con su propia saliva, golpeándose el pecho reaccionó tosiendo y con el rostro sonrojado.

"¡A mí no me metas en tus locuras!" Trató de gritar.

"Oye, yo salí con ese amigo del perdedor de la banda que te gustaba hace tres meses. Me la debes" Expresó la de pelos azules. Lemon levantó su dedo índice para apuntar y responder contundentemente; mas, bien sabía que esa cita fue la peor de todas con toda certeza. Así que suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. "Bien" Haciendo un puchero, prefirió no poner más tapujos.

"¿Mi opinión en esto no cuenta?"

"¿Qué? ¿No es lo suficiente para ti?" Interrogó la fémina de piel ámbar. Teniendo también la mirada de sojuzgamiento de la de pelos verdes.

"Claro que no… por su…supuesto que n…no" sentía que pronto se comería su propia lengua.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Ninguno" se resignó el joven, acercándose a las escaleras. Su ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo enclenque. Sus hombros eran quizás, lo poco rescatable. De familia con estirpe militar, pero sin el dogma, Lemon Zest observaba con una de sus cejas levantadas aquella contradicción entre la genética y el carácter.

"Mejor me voy antes de que llegue la ogra" Se explicó temblando. Ganándose la risa de Lemon Zest.

"Ella solo está atravesando el cambio"

Así, mientras llevaba a cabo sus tareas, escuchaba las risas de las amigas de la desconocida que, un par de veces, rio con ellas como no había hecho en esos días. Después, se puso a ver una serie de detectives porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

A las seis de la tarde, todas las amigas se fueron. Entonces escuchó las pisadas de su Sunny. Tocó a su puerta.

"¿Estás de marrano? Perdón ¿Puedo pasar?" Expresó la muchacha, su voz cálida, sin esa aspereza al inicio del día, le tomó por sorpresa.

"Sí" Declaró el joven.

Sunny llevaba puesta una polera rosa con una flor verde obscura, unos vaqueros azul ultramarino ya gastados por el uso y estaba descalza. Pero más importante aun, llevaba una bolsa de plástico con dos cajas blancas de las que emanaba un aroma exquisito.

"Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien en todo lo que vivimos esta locura. Pero, volvamos a empezar ¿Te parece?" Expresó la muchacha, llevando una mano dentro de la bolsa para extraer una caja y pasarla al muchacho. ¡Era una porción de pollo frito y papas fritas! Una aureola podría haberse aparecido sobre la cabeza de la fémina, y él, le habría dado completa credibilidad.

"Por supuesto" expresó el muchacho.

"Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Hasta mañana." Se despidió, saliendo velozmente.

Quince minutos pasaron, él degustó el sabroso pollo. Se levantó y, como el aburrimiento estaba a punto de matarle, llegó hasta el computador, abrió el juego para ver si algún compañero estaba activo y observó a Kaya16 conectada. Casi de inmediato esta le mandó un mensaje.

"La fiesta se fue al demonio. Jugamos"

"Ok".

* * *

Nota, el juego al que me refiero es Dota 2, no LOL. En cuanto me acuerde mi Id, la paso y los que quieran, jugamos algunas partidas XD. Hasta pronto, socios y socias del Clop.


	4. La Casi-Cita

Una semana pasa bien rápido, cuando menos te das cuenta ya es viernes. Y, como en los viernes de la mayoría de los jóvenes, había algo importante que hacer.

Socializar, es un término bastante elegante. No es difícil deducir que un adolescente es algo así como un niño dejando de ser un animal inconsciente para convertirse en un animal algo más consciente. Sabrá Dios si al hacer la transición tendrá como resultado un humano que podamos llamar civilizado, normalizado, o, cuando menos, moralmente competente.

Pero dejemos esas sandeces, lo que importaba ese viernes era que, en medio del centro comercial, estaba parado un muchacho de anteojos, vistiendo un jersey mostaza con la insignia conmemorativa a la agencia espacial. Llevaba anteojos y un uso ridículamente malo de gel. Por supuesto, unos pantalones caqui con un cinturón de cuero café complementaban el estereotipado aspecto de un Nerd.

Qué carajos tenía que hacer un espécimen de aquella cultura subnormal-urbana-popularizada en el centro comercial. Los fantasmas del final del siglo veinte no podían comprenderlo. Una joven Dj de anteojos rosas le levantó la mano en señal saludo; mientras caminaba con su mejor amiga, una talentosa música que, de la misma forma, reconocía a un compañero de su colegio.

Éste respondió tímidamente mientras ambas amigas se estrechaban llevando sus manos a sus hombros mientras caminaban.

Eran ya las ocho y treinta, se había quedado parado como idiota frente a la fuente de Somnambula. Cómo pudo creer que algo así podría pasar.

Es decir, consiguió darle el número de Sandalwood a Indigo Zap. Cumplió con la parte de su trato y, a cambio, la atlética adolescente debía forzar a Lemon Zest a salir con él. Por supuesto, era un ofertón.

Mas, sólo estando allí, se percató de que no funcionaría y, sobre todo, que estaba desesperado algo absurdo. ¿Cómo era posible caer en un engaño semejante? ¿Cuán bajo puede llegar un muchacho necesitado?

Envuelto en vergüenza propia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se dispuso a salir, llegó pronto hasta la puerta de cristal del centro comercial y, entonces se topó, justo al abrirla, con unos ojos ámbares y una sonrisa. No tardó en encajar todo aquello con la piel amaranto y su sombra de ojos, así como su pelo de tonalidades verdes.

"Hola, siento haber demorado tanto ¿No te estabas marchando o sí?" Sonriente, la muchacha levantó uno de sus pies, él no tardó en observar lo que hacía. Se quitaba unas botas que llevaba puestas, eran de esas de caña baja, sus agujetas no estaban atadas y la lengüeta salía a la vista y blusa negra con el logotipo de una banda de música que él ni siquiera podía reconocer.

Bajó la cabeza, mostrando sus infaltables audífonos, removido el calzado, lo agitó para que saliera de este una piedrecilla. "Tengo que ir de mi colegio a mi casa y todo eso"

"Tú sí viniste" Siendo franco consigo mismo, desde un inicio, él supo que ella le dejaría plantado y tendría que volver a su casa como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Era inevitable que aquello sucediera, aunque la esperanza le dijo que se presentara. A fin de cuentas, la providencia tal vez sí existe y comete errores.

"Claro, mi palabra es sagrada. Se la debía a Zap y se la estoy pagando" Expresó la muchacha completamente feliz. Sin embargo, pronto se percató de la expresión del joven, sus labios se fruncían, sus mejillas se ruborizaban y prefería mirar para otro lado.

"Oye, suena feo, lo sé. Pero te propongo lo siguiente" La voz de la adolescente era un tanto ronca. Cosa que llamó la atención del muchacho. "No eres mi tipo; pero los que me gustan son unos idiotas… así que… si esta cita funciona… habrá una próxima y será completamente legal ¿Te parece?".

Cómo actuar. El simple hecho de que ella llegara lo cambiaba todo… eso jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza. Y, con extrema confianza, la muchacha le tomó por el brazo. ¿Era eso normal? "A dónde piensas llevarme" Preguntó la muchacha.

"No lo sé" La voz del muchacho era fiel testimonio de su vida diaria, sus días y lo que le quedaban, estaban desamparados de acciones semejantes, así como Flash Sentry jamás conocería las alegrías que traía tener una vida como la de Microchips. Sin embargo, siempre hay una excepción a toda regla que no destruye el mundo.

"Es tu primera vez en una cita ¿Me equivoco?" La muchacha le sonreía amablemente, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. De pronto no era como si la tierra se lo estuviera tragando vivo.

"N… no"

"Pues para una primera vez siempre me gustan los postres"

"Un helado tal vez"

"Sí, lo vas captando" Lemon Zest tenía un andar bastante ligero, su pelo se movía al ritmo de sus pasos y la ausencia de labial era necesaria, el exquisito color de su piel combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y sus ojos, llegando a un equilibrio electrizante. Microchips rio con cierta fuerza.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú" Sin tartamudear, el joven respondió con la misma sonrisa. Mas, al ver un rostro inquisitivo en su acompañante, levantó una de sus manos "No denoto nada ofensivo o insultante en lo absoluto"

"¿Ah no?" Bastó que ella levantara uno de sus párpados para ponerle a temblar las piernas por la impresión que estaba causando.

"De… déjame que te explique" La shadowbolt, al percatarse de que el vecino de cuarto de Sunny Flare se quedó petrificado, se sintió extrañada. Limitándose a afirmar con la cabeza, observó de reojo la expresión del muchacho, en cuestión de unos segundos el sudor se podía notar en su frente.

"El otro día el profesor de artes nos explicaba sobre el número de oro y una de sus aplicaciones en el color, dentro la pintura" Micro tomó algo de aire "nos habló de cómo se usa en una secuencia de color, digo, todo tiene color tú y yo… y como estábamos en la clase, él nos mostró con rectángulos cómo se creaba una proporción armoniosa" Moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, pronto le dio un golpe al costado de la muchacha. "Per… perdona"

Lemon Zest, de un momento a otro, se detuvo a observar mejor a Microchips.

"Me refiero a que… tú tienes colores que cumplen con la secuencia"

"Cómo"

"Es que digo… tu piel, es amaranto, y está en mayor proporción en todo tu cuerpo… después está tu cabello que tiene tres tonos de verde" Lemon Zest alcanzaba a fruncir el ceño, la voz de nuestro querido amigo se hacía cada vez más tenue, vibraban en sus manos y el sudor comenzaba a afincarse sobre sus párpados por su abundancia en la frente.

"Después están tus ojos ámbares y todo en conjunto crea una sensación de armonía" Así, el muchacho terminó de hablar.

"Te seré directa, no sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagada, así que haré como que no ha pasado nada" Alcanzó a decir la muchacha.

"Lo que quiero decir… es que tus colores son hermosos y me transmiten una sensación electrizante"

"Wow, no sabía que fueras tan lanzado. Calma Microchips, ni siquiera nos conocemos." Explicó la muchacha, riendo por lo bajo.

"No, no, no" de los nervios, el mancebo se mordió el labio inferior, pero no le importó "No me refería a eso, sino a que eres electrizante, como la música electrónica o el pop"

"Oye, a mí no me digas así, me gusta otro tipo de música y de esa pinta no tengo nada" Agregó la muchacha llevando una mano a la cadera.

"Lo siento…" prefiriendo cerrar la boca antes de meter más la pata, el muchacho bajó la cabeza, de seguro Lemon Zest le dejaría allí mismo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto con el sexo opuesto?

El silencio cubrió a ambos hasta subir las escaleras eléctricas, girar a la derecha y llegar hasta una heladería. Lemon Zest pidió un helado de canela, mientras que él solicitó uno de chocolate.

"Y bien, qué te gusta hacer" La voz de la muchacha era un misterio, naturalmente, tenía cierto tono áspero, pero relajado, tomaron asiento y en lugar de cruzar las piernas, las separó, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa amigable en su rostro regresó, así como sus ojos que le veían directamente.

"Pues… un proyecto de ciencias que estaba haciendo el año pasado, los videojuegos y unas series pasadas"

"Ya veo… y… cómo te va con tu nueva casa y eso… ¿Debe ser difícil vivir con Sunny Flare?" La fémina de piel amaranto pronto se giró para verle, levantando ambas manos. "Digo, no es que sea una mala persona. Pero su espacio es su espacio. Si lo comprendes, te vas a llevar bien con ella"

Lemon Zest parecía disfrutar del helado de canela. Cada vez que la observaba llevarse una cucharada a la boca, sonreía.

"Ese consejo… creo que hubiera sido mejor al principio. Al principio creí que ella iba a empujarme del segundo piso o por las escaleras."

"¿Verdad que tiene esa carita retorcida?" Lemon se apoyó en la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar un alma que comprendía esa interacción con la adolescente. "Nadie te cree cuando lo cuentas"

"Es que ella es un ángel con todos los demás; pone esa expresión de no matar ni a una mosca".

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Lemon se dejó caer en el sillón, afirmando con la cabeza de forma reiterada

"Y te lo juro, no hay una sola persona que me haya creído que Sunny sea así." Lemon por fin se levantó desde su asiento para sentarse al lado del adolescente, sin olvidar llevar su helado consigo.

"Tampoco a mí. Por eso trato de no enfadarla. No se lo digas, pero le tengo miedo".

"Te entiendo... pero ¿Cómo empezó lo tuyo?"

"ah… jaja… pues… cómo te lo explico" Una risita mostrando los dientes y con un escalofrío llegó al muchacho.

El dilema era simple de entender. Ni el mejor político podría mentir al respecto. Sunny Flare, en el caso de Microchips, tenía toda una justificación que le permitía traspasar los límites de su seguridad personal. Cómo mentir… cómo…

"No me digas que tú te metiste con una de sus amigas". Expresó de repente la muchacha, aunque, luego de verle de pies a cabeza. Negó para sí misma. "Debiste hacer otra cosa que la molestó"

"¿Y tú qué hiciste exactamente?" Cuestionó el adolescente.

"En primer año, cuando empezábamos la secundaria, ella estaba rodeada de un montón de amigos que la admiraban y todo eso. Había un muchacho, se llamaba Snowden Flow.

Pues, resulta que él se fijaba en Sunny, pero ella no le daba alas. Así que yo me le acerqué. Me gustaba mucho y pues… una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos saliendo por dos semanas sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Lo que no sabía era que Sunny es de ese tipo de chicas que se apropian de los muchachos. Pero bueno, yo pensé que no había problema, ella ya salía con un muchacho dos años mayor que ella, era un tal Glimpse… y nada… tampoco hay una regla explícita que diga que no tienes quitarle a los rechazados de tus amigas."

"¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?" Micro, a esas alturas, hasta se sintió inmerso dentro de la preparatoria mientras Lemon le relataba su experiencia.

"Qué más podía pasar… al poco Sunny se entera y un día de esos ella se sienta delante de mí en el comedor y me mata con la mirada. Te juro, te re-juro que me mató con sus ojos… solo le faltaba que le saliera sangre como lágrimas; como en una de esas películas de terror o una de esas locuras". Entonces, Lemon se llevó un poco del helado hasta la boca antes de seguir. "Y como tampoco éramos amigas, ni nada por el estilo, tuvo que decirme la razón por la cual se pasaba del grupo de los populares para sentarse conmigo al otro lado de la cafetería."

"¿Pero tú no te defendiste?"

"¿Estás idiota o qué? Si trataba de decirle algo o si siquiera le ponía un dedo encima, yo me iba derechita al hospital. Y eso lo sé porque yo misma vi lo que ella es capaz de hacer sólo con sus manos"

"Entonces qué hiciste"

"Pues… yo nada… fue Snowden el que rompió conmigo. Yo no traté de rescatar la relación ni nada, porque sabía que Sunny quería que pasara así."

"Pero si ese muchacho era tan importante para ti, cómo no peleaste por él".

"Ya, ya, ya, ya… tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa. Me gustaba, pero no era para tanto." Expresó la adolescente, sonriéndole mientras llevaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"Pero ahora son amigas…"

"Oye, en nuestra escuela tenías suerte si tenías alguien con quien pasar el tiempo libre. Y entre todos nos gastamos malas jugadas. Olvidamos el pasado y ahora somos buenas amigas; claro que nunca uses algo que le pertenezca sin su permiso o te irá mal."

"Pero el baño es para los dos" El adolescente de pronto sacó a relucir la situación.

"Ya veo… así que es por eso que te ganaste una patada en el trasero" rascando en el recipiente de cristal con la cuchara, la de piel amaranto no dejaba de sonreírle ladeando la cabeza y moviendo sutilmente las pestañas.

Las apariencias engañan, Micro habría apostado que esa muchacha no era de las más listas; pero ahora resultaba tener un don para deducirlo todo. Esa mirada pícara le acosaba hasta el fondo de su alma. Tragó saliva, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el sudor estaba a punto de relucir a través de su piel. Mas, ella pronto lo notó.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, so…so…solo es que… sólo baño estaba usando"

"Pues claro que lo estabas usando… para qué más podrías… Ugh" La cara de asco de Lemon fue equivalente a que un balde de agua fría le fuera derramado encima, a que un perro le mordiera la pierna, y a que se sintiera completamente indefenso.

"No es eso… es solo que" Al borde de la histeria, el muchacho movió violentamente su mano para tratar de hacer una expresión de calma, mas su mano se topó con el recipiente de su helado a medio derretir, el cual fue impulsado hacia la blusa de la muchacha.

Al oír el chillido por el frío de la adolescente, Microchips sintió un temor. Si venía el purgatorio, lo aceptaría. Su lengua se había trabado, su garganta se cerró para dejarle en un mutis. Sus manos temblorosas esperaban cualquier indicación, pero su mente se había colgado.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, ella tomó el helado de su blusa y lo depositó en el recipiente, observó la mancha y nuevamente la blusa.

"Era mi blusa favorita" Alegó.

Una cita a medias, con una chica que tranquilamente podría ser el modelo de belleza femenina por defecto, y él la había echado a perder. ¿Acaso era un castigo por romper con las leyes de la convivencia adolescente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe como para arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida juvenil? Vamos, no podía quedarse como un idiota.

Así como en una operación matemática. Al problema, la solución. Al hallarla, sus ojos se abrieron, levantó su mano derecha para tocar el hombro de la muchacha. Quien le observó con las cejas constreñidas y unos labios fuertemente apretujados.

"Te compraré una nueva" Sentenció el muchacho. "Por favor… perd… perdóname. N…no fue mi intención" Agregó.

Increíblemente, Lemon Zest observó al adolescente con un rostro más pacífico, sus labios dirimieron a una expresión más neutral, una de sus cejas se levantó y, de un momento a otro, le tomó de la muñeca derecha.

"Entonces vamos a la boutique" Agregó la muchacha de piel amaranto. Arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda. La emoción fue tal que hasta se olvidaron de pagar la cuenta, cosa que el buen Microchips se ofreció a solventar como compensación del mal rato que le había hecho pasar a la fémina.

Recorriendo una buena parte del centro comercial, llegaron finalmente a una boutique donde atendía una jovencita con cara de pocos amigos. Lemon se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de paz antes de pasar por la puerta.

El problema era que, en su vida el joven había ido a una de esas "tiendas de ropa". Con la que vendían en el súper mercado bastaba y sobraba.

El mito de la cantidad del tiempo que las mujeres le pueden dedicar a la búsqueda de un artículo; parecía ser solamente eso, un mito. Microchips pronto se convenció de ello. A Lemon Zest le tomó poco más de cinco minutos hallar la blusa que estaba buscando.

Cuando ella le dijo que iba al vestuario para probárselos, daba el mito como refutado. Complacido, llevó sus manos a la nuca y se sentó en un taburete bajo. No fue hasta que la misma adolescente le llamó que él se sintió extrañado.

Atravesó la tienda, por fortuna no había ningún otro cliente. Los pasos vacilantes del muchacho pronto le llevaron hasta los vestuarios. La adolescente pronunció su nombre y éste fue hasta uno de los cubículos. Detrás de la cortina se encontraba la muchacha. Un pequeño espacio fue suficiente para que se mostrara el cuerpo perfecto de aquella muchacha, sin su blusa, usando un sujetador blanco, se mostraba, bajando unos centímetros la vista, un piercing.

Su mente rápidamente dedujo que, si podía ver el piercing, la muchacha tenía el rostro frente a él.

Suerte o fortuna, la muchacha estaba distraída con algo a su izquierda. Él se apresuró a hacerse a un lado.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó de repente.

"¿Te importaría ir al lugar donde están los espejos y las sillas para ver si me queda bien o no?" Cuestionó la fémina.

"S…sí" respondió él. A estas alturas, todo parecía sacado de una de las tramas de esas revistas sabrosonas que ocultaba en su cuarto. Pero… pero algo debía estar diferente.

Al poco rato, Lemon Zest salió, llevaba una blusa similar, con el logotipo de una banda de algún grupo de rock o algo así, él prácticamente no conocía de esas cosas. Pero, eso nada tenía que ver con verse bien o mal, la blusa de talla XS, de color negro y con mangas que dejaban al descubierto los hombros de la muchacha eran la perfección.

No sabía si existían tallas para los pechos de las muchachas, pero, tomando como parámetros a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy, donde la primera era el menor y la segunda el mayor… no, debía agregarse un medio entre ambos, Pinkie Pie lo sería. Bien, entre ambos, el busto de Lemon era semejante al de Pinkie Pie, pero acercándose al de Fluttershy.

En aquella medición mental, se encontró el joven cuando la adolescente se aclaró su garganta. Llevaba las manos abiertas y daba una vuelta antes de dirigirse una vez más al muchacho.

"¿Cómo me queda?" Cuestionó. A lo cual, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

"Se ve bien" Se sinceró, cuando apenas piensas, el manejo de las palabras es escaso. Tal vez Lemon esperaba algo más y fue de vuelta al vestidor.

Al salir, llevaba un conjunto de color blanco, donde ya no había logo ni nada, era una blusa de seda de un color cobrizo suave. Sí, se veía bien, contrastaba con los ojos de la fémina. Por suerte él pudo verle al rostro esta vez. No se ceñía al cuerpo como el anterior y, desde el cuello la blusa bajaba formando dobleces que no delataban la perfecta figura de la fémina. Las mangas parecían tener varios nuditos y finalmente llegaba la línea donde terminaba la ropa y que parecía ser una manilla.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"Me gusta" Expresó el joven. A lo cual Lemon rodó los ojos y volvió al vestidor.

Así pasaron dos pasarelas de conjuntos que no tenían mucho mérito para apreciarse, hasta que finalmente, a la quinta, Lemon salió con una blusa que dejó al muchacho con la boca abierta y le obligó a sentarse de lado en un principio, pero después a llevar su cuerpo hacia adelante para ocultar la verdadera impresión que le había causado.

Se trataba de una blusa crot, pues debajo del busto la tela no se ceñía, sino que se ampliaba como si se tratara de una falda, mas no bajaba más allá de la cintura. Unos tirantes dirigían la vista desde unos hombros descubiertos hasta un busto generoso, el negro abundaba en casi toda la prenda.

Pero, lo que realmente hizo de esa prenda un golpe en el cerebro del adolescente, fue que, frente al busto recordaba a un corset, pues, entre cuatro filas de orificios, pasaba un hilo blanco que unía el busto de la prenda dejando un espacio en v a medida que ascendía desde la parte inferior de la mitad de los pechos hasta la parte superior. Creando así la ilusión de un escote más amplio del que realmente tenía la prenda. Pues, si se quitaba el hilo y las dos partes del busto se liberaban, no bastaría para rebelar los pechos de la fémina.

Fuera de aquel detalle que por poco hace un cortocircuito en el adolescente, los hombros descubiertos de Lemon se cerraban para terminar en mangas blancas el conjunto perfectamente combinado, la silueta correctamente dibujada, el busto, además de la soltura en la tela alrededor de las curvas de la muchacha eran estéticas… las palabras del adolescente salieron por cuenta propia.

"Realmente te ves hermosa" Como si estuviera en trance, cuando reaccionó, se topó con una sonrisa por parte de Lemon Zest.

"Bueno, entonces toma esto" Agregó la adolescente, pasando un billete de cincuenta bits al muchacho de anteojos.

"Por qué…" Ni siquiera alcanzó a responder, la de ojos ámbares le observó pícaramente mientras avanzaba hacia los vestuarios nuevamente.

"Porque también quiero llevarme este" Agregó desapareciendo detrás de una cortina.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron pronto de la boutique, ella le tomó nuevamente del brazo. Haciendo cuentas, ella compró la blusa que más le había gustado y una de reemplazo para la que había arruinado. Pero juntas, sumaban un valor de ochenta bits. La segunda tuvo un precio de cuarenta mientras que el reemplazo tenía un coste de treinta y cinco bits. Así pues, ella no solo se costeó una blusa, sino que también le ayudó con la otra.

Llegados a la salida de la boutique, la muchacha se apartó para mirarle con una sonrisa y las bolsas de compra.

"Aquí nos separamos" Alegó la muchacha, la noche ya estaba presente y ella tenía que salir corriendo cuanto antes para llegar a su casa. Él, por otra parte, no supo reaccionar. ¿No se suponía que él debía acompañarla hasta su casa? Eso hasta él lo sabía. Pero ella insistió y tomó un taxi de regreso a su casa.

"Hasta la próxima" Expresó Lemon, poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse.

Así, descubrió que, en aquella cita, de legalidad dudosa, el tiempo se había acelerado. El reloj marcaba las nueve y treinta de la noche. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Su casa estaba a más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia. Se dirigió hasta una parada de buses que estaba cerca. Con algo de suerte, llegaría antes de las once y...

Un zumbido proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón le sorprendió mientras subía al bus. Ya sentado y luego de pagar la tarifa nocturna, revisó un mensaje de texto.

"Kaya16: No q subms medalla esta noch?"

": lo siento, estaba ocupadomañana jugams n 2 vs 8"

"Kaya16: Bueno… :("

* * *

Tengo el descaro de presentar un capítulo sin clop después de una ausencia que se dejó ver. No teman mis estimados socios, estoy realizando una gestión brutal de recursos para poder publicar un proyecto en la página de nuestra querida Logia del Clop.

Por eso y por otras razones, mi tiempo se ha visto acortado. Pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar mis historias. Seré el mejor escritor de clopfics de habla castellana, y ya lo verán – Aunque este capítulo no tiene el clop que tanto esperan y que merecen.

Por último, me gustaría informarles que el próximo viernes se viene un maratón de escritura de clopfics [le digo MEC para abreviar] donde escribo clopfics durante toda la noche. Para este evento pido ideas que los lectores quisieran que realice. Por ejemplo, me han pedido un clopfic de un trío entre Big Mac, Marble Pie y Cheerilee, y la realizaré en el maratón de este 08 de marzo. Sin nada más que decir, publicaré con más regularidad.


	5. Una Película de Terror

Lamento la demora, espero que les guste este capítulo. Mi cuenta principal absorbe mucho tiempo y apenas le puedo dedicar algo a esta secundaria.

* * *

Si dejamos al mundo ser, siempre nos sorprenderá. Detrás de nuestros sentidos se esconde un niño al que todo le puede impresionar. Hay que repetirlo cien y mil veces.

Y, bajo la misma regla, había que tener dos cosas bien presentes; los fines de semana los padres de ambos adolescentes estaban ausentes. Por regla general, ellos se encontraban los días de la semana. Pero con la poca relación que establecían ni bastaba para conversar un rato con los adolescentes, pues el tiempo no daba para ello.

Cómo las cosas pueden no ser lo que se esperaba, y, sin embargo, se puede vivir con ellas porque tampoco son del todo malas. Con que los mayores tuvieran su tiempo ocupado y el amor en ellos comenzara a estabilizarse era cosa común, quizás una regla de la naturaleza humana. Pero a estas preocupaciones el corazón joven apenas logra divisar. Qué decir de si el amor realmente existe. En la mayoría de los casos, eso no se pregunta hasta que el dolor atosiga el alma.

Viernes otra vez. Un fin de semana para planificar, posibilidades, energía, y, por sobre todo, una falta de supervisión eran el sueño de todo adolescente. Si a eso se le agregaba la increíble casa donde los hijos de matrimonios separados vivían, se tenía como resultado una situación de en sueño.

Y qué hacía cada uno de ellos. Pues… seguir las reglas.

Desperdicio para algunos, autocastigo para otros, idiotez para los que realmente supieran vivir la vida a lo grande.

Sí, era una de esas noches taciturnas, donde hasta daba miedo por el silencio, por la quietud.

Hace diez minutos que Sunny Flare había llegado. Subió las escaleras con desgana, como si a cada escalón le pesara más todo el cuerpo. Las luces de abajo se encontraban apagadas, la brisa movía el árbol de afuera, la vista en el techo, a través de la ventana que residía sobre su cama, era un paisaje de nubes grises, la luz amarilla del alumbrado público y la promesa de que la lluvia llegaría en cualquier instante. Contrastado además por nubes a punto carbón que se movían tan silenciosamente como lo haría un espectro.

Recostada sobre su cama, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su colegio, se había quitado los zapatos. Observaba el paisaje. Amigos míos, decían que uno de los mejores obsequios que nos dio adoptar la postura erguida es que podemos ver el cielo. ¿¡Por qué no lo hacemos más seguido!? ¿Por qué lo vemos sólo cuando estamos tristes?

No era de las chicas que lloraba fácilmente, por eso, cuando una lágrima se deslizó desde su párpado hasta su oreja, para perderse entre sus cabellos, sus ojos prefirieron perderse en cielo, para así no percatarse de su llanto silencioso. Para olvidarse de todo por un rato, respirar profundo y acallar a su corazón triste, para que éste también se perdiera en la inmensidad del cielo.

Espumosas esponjas que perdían su forma, un fondo gris, el viento que agitó de repente unas hojas. Tanto silencio. No se animó ni siquiera a reproducir algo de música desde su celular, ni hablar de buscar los audífonos. Era la única en casa.

Micro había salido con su grupo de amigos a hacer no sé qué actividad extracurricular. No tenía ánimos ni para ir por algo del refrigerador. Su mamá solía dejar algunas frutas, algo de helado, yogurt y otros alimentos que no necesitaban ser cocinados. Una sonrisa le vino al recordar cómo ella y su mamá habían aniquilado con nada más ni nada menos que treinta recetas de cocina. Después de sus barrabasadas culinarias, solían ir a un restaurante.

El hecho de morirse de hambre tampoco le impulsaba a levantarse. Nada más deseaba estar ahí, echada, sin que nadie le moleste. Eso sí, cuando sus medias comenzaron a causarle escozor, se levantó para quitárselas. Y cuando iba en eso, de forma automática se cambió de ropa, optando por su pijama. Era mejor irse a dormir de una vez. Al día siguiente era sábado y, a lo mejor, podría planear algo con sus amigas. Las fiestas en su piscina eran la sensación del grupo y sus amigas no dudaban en ir a su casa.

Una vez más sonrió. Y pensar que en el pasado apenas se dirigían la palabra por uno que otro motivo. Ahora la historia era diferente y hasta podía considerarlas como sus mejores amigas. Sí, a lo mejor ellas lo entenderían todo si les contaba.

De la nada, le llegó un pasaje de su vida. Aquel en el que, por una tarde, un muchacho tocó su guitarra solamente para ella. Su nombre estaba plasmado con el calor del primer muchacho que le llamó la atención. Esa tarde de verano cuando él, cuatro años mayor que ella, se sentó a rasguear una tonada bastante melancólica. Pertenecía a una canción bien conocida por todo el mundo. Pero que, para ella, era especial solo por ese momento tierno y entrañable.

Al diablo con lo que pasó después, trágico es vivir de amarguras pasadas. La miel consigna mejor una vida feliz que la hiel. Pero, en ese instante, su mente pasaba por tantos momentos, se ponía a pensar en tanto que incluso recordó el nombre de su única mascota, una larva que se hizo mariposa y huyó de ella a eso de los once años.

Dónde estaría ahora… seguramente había muerto hace ya un buen rato. Sus alas eran amarillas con unos motivos naranjas. De pronto ese recuerdo la impulsó a levantarse de su cama. Caminó hasta un estante que tenía a la derecha de su habitación. En la repisa superior, estaba guardada una caja de cartón con papel de color púrpura al centro. La bajó cuidadosamente.

Abriéndola, vio que en el interior estaban varios cuadernos de dibujo y otras cosas de su infancia que pudiera guardar. Tomó un cuaderno de dibujo. Sonrió al hacerlo. La manía de su madre de guardar cosas con carga emocional se le había quedado. Lo hojeó, viendo en la primera página el dibujo de su familia en primer grado. Su madre, su padre; ella…

Se quedó viendo el dibujo por un rato. Pero pronto lo pasó para revisar dibujos apenas comprensibles, una ballena roja, una maraña de líneas y el título "Ratón del mar" mal escrito debajo, una vela y un fuego amarillo pintado con crayón.

Así, finalmente llegó al dibujo que quería ver. Allí estaba pintada la mariposa, un ocho alargado con dos alas desiguales; pero pintadas con tanto esfuerzo que hasta parecían de terciopelo. Lo pintó el día en que esa mascota la había abandonado.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando la imagen con la poca luz. El viento más amenazante agitaba las ramas del pobre árbol. Pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la imagen, todavía recordaba cómo se sentían sus alas. Realmente eran como terciopelo, o tal vez como los pétalos de las rosas. Vivir en un departamento, en el centro de la ciudad, se traducía en no tener ninguna mascota. Y era de sorprenderse, pues casi todos parecían tener una.

Entonces pasó de página y allí estaban tan solo ella con su madre y el taxista malvado que había secuestrado a su padre. Levantó una ceja. Severa, le lanzó una mirada de regaño a la pequeña del dibujo, como si pudiera decirle que dejara de ser ingenua. Después estaba el dibujo de su padre secuestrado, en el cual ella había puesto la suma de mil bits de recompensa si se le rescataba. A eso, una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro.

Mas, cerrando los ojos e inspirando aire, pronto cerró el libro y devolvió la caja a su lugar. Volvió a su cama, esta vez, para sentarse.

Así, de pronto escuchó el sonido de las escaleras. Debía ser Microchips. Sin embargo, no oyó que abriera la puerta de su habitación. Este, en cambio, siguió avanzando una vez dobló al pasillo. Al llegar frente a su puerta, tocó tres veces. Por supuesto, la adolescente se levantó, encendió las luces y abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Traje una película de miedo… tengo que verla para mañana y bueno… pues…"

"Déjame adivinar." interrumpió la adolescente. "Te da miedo ¿No es cierto?"

Tomado por sorpresa, Microchips movió la cabeza de arriba abajo como afirmación.

"¿Eres un chico o qué?" Dijo la muchacha.

"Pues, tú como que de cerca eres más varonil" Le respondió el muchacho, tocado en el orgullo.

Ante esa respuesta, la muchacha en pijamas, en contra de las expectativas del joven, se limitó a sonreírle.

"Al menos tienes algo de valor escondido por ahí" replicó "bien, dame un segundo. Y, cuando menos, unas palomitas estarían bien" agregó cerrando la puerta. Microchips bajó entonces a buscar en las repisas de la cocina, con el DVD en mano, encontró la bolsa y la puso al microondas, después se dirigió hasta la sala, puso el reproductor y encendió el televisor. Cuando menos lo advirtió, en la luz tenue, pues la sala tenía dos tipos de focos, unos que era intensos y otros leds que, separados, daban una luz más leve.

Era imposible creer que esa chica era algo así como una vecina bien cercana, vestía su pijama y llevaba el pelo algo revuelto. Le observó y, levantando una ceja le preguntó: "¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" Bastó aquello para que dejara de mirarla y se concentrara en configurar el DVD, así mismo, ella había bajado una manta que llevaba enrollada bajo el brazo. Pronto tomó su lugar en el sofá grande, inclinándose sobre una de las apoyaduras para que fungiera como almohada y así poder recostarse.

El muchacho, al ver que la adolescente había ocupado la mitad del asiento, le dio play mientras tomaba unas cuantas palomitas del tazón. Comenzaban los créditos del inicio, esa introducción donde todas las marcas y títulos se presentan. Entonces, la joven de ojos cerezas le observó todavía echada sobre el sofá.

"Y para qué o por qué tienes que ver esta película" Cuestionó la fémina.

"El club de cine" Expresó el muchacho.

Sin dejar tiempo para más plática, inició la película.

Y contaba la leyenda que existía un pueblo en medio de una carretera intransitada. Un trágico incidente ambiental había convertido al lugar en una especie de infierno lleno de gases y compuestos químicos altamente nocivos. Sin embargo, como la vida encuentra su forma, se decía que habían visto animales cerca.

El padre de una niña y un adolescente de pronto se entera de que este último planea ir con sus amigos a tratar de capturar un video de alguno de los animales del pueblo. Su grupo de adolescentes de alguna forma logran pasar controles de tránsito, cosa que el padre no logra hacer.

Resultado de la expedición, mitad del grupo muerto, la otra mitad desaparecida. Una pérdida trágica para el padre, quien, ahora, debe cuidar de su hija menor.

Siete largos años después, la niña está en la pre adolescencia y un día pasa lo que no debería pasar, una llamada a su celular, la voz del otro lado resulta ser la de su hermano. Después de una charla de tres minutos donde este puede darle la prueba de que efectivamente es su hermano, él le ruega que vayan a recogerle, que está en el pueblo y que no puede salir por su cuenta de aquel lugar. Ella trata de explicarle a su padre, pero este, aparte de regañarla por la pésima broma, la castiga.

Entonces, así como lo hizo su hermano en el pasado, la chica sale de su casa para dirigirse al pueblo, donde estaba segura que se encontraba su hermano.

"¿Es que nunca piensan en llamar a bomberos, policías o no sé qué para que hagan esto?" Comentó Sunny, extendiendo la mano para que el muchacho con el que cohabitaba la casa le pasara el tazón de palomitas.

"Ponte en su lugar, ella quería mucho a su hermano, debe estar feliz de poder volverlo a ver." Defendió el joven con su vista bien fija en la televisión, observando de reojo el ademán de la adolescente y haciéndole caso.

Y, pues lo evidente, ella pide ayuda a los tipos menos adecuados, sus amigos musculosos de la secundaria, por supuesto, el líder y más idiota de ellos, sujeto musculoso y que se la quiere coger a toda costa, acepta.

"Y por qué aceptan si ese lugar es peligroso."

"Porque él quiere algo con ella" Respondió el muchacho.

"Pues, te apuesto a que se la va a conseguir muy caro." Espetó ella devorando algunas palomitas.

Conforme avanzaban por la carretera, todo parecía estar en completa normalidad, los bloqueos y trancas creadas hace dos décadas, ahora no eran más que muros de madera en descomposición y señales rojas, los oficiales, si los hubo, debieron estar descansando o llegaron en el momento de cambio de guardia, lo que fuese, nuevamente un grupo de jóvenes llegó pasó por todo ese anillo de seguridad que implantó el gobierno.

El padre se da cuenta de la fugada de su hija y de inmediato se pone su chamarra de antiguo miembro de las fuerzas armadas, llama a la policía para informar de lo sucedido y, sin esperar, toma su auto y se dirige rumbo al pueblo.

"En las películas de terror todos son tontos el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo". Generalizó Sunny, observando que el muchacho le ponía ahora toda su atención.

"No es eso, es solo que no todos actúan de la mejor manera cuando tienen miedo y eso es lo que transmiten estas escenas"

Con aquellas palabras, se pasó a la escena donde el idiota trata de ligarse a la protagonista de la forma menos ortodoxa posible, así es, a las afueras del pueblo. El grupo de cinco procura no separarse, pero de todas formas lo hace porque una muchacha que quiere con el líder idiota y le tiene una bronca a la protagonista provoca una casi pelea. Así que se dividen en dos grupos, y así se da inicio con el terror.

"Típico, sepárense" Expresó Sunny, rodando los ojos. Pero esta vez Microchips no le hizo caso.

Primera muerte, el segundo al mando que quería impresionar a la rechazada por el líder idiota, se topa con un animalejo y trata de espantarlo; sorpresa, sorpresa, esa criaturita del tamaño de un ratón le muerde y sale corriendo. Después de la vergüenza que corre, maldice y trata de portarse lo más genial que puede.

Nadie se esperaría que pase más de eso, pero su herida comienza a tener una apariencia preocupante desde los primeros minutos.

Volvemos donde la hermana y el líder idiota, éste trata repetidamente de cogérsela, en un motel abandonado, en el estacionamiento, incluso en una iglesia. Solo entonces, tanto el televidente como los personajes se dan cuenta de que el hermano de la protagonista nunca le dijo dónde se iban a ver. Así que, zafándose del líder idiota musculado hormonal, diciendo que ya tendrían tiempo para eso después, ella sale de la iglesia y allí ve algo que le hace gritar con horror y también logra que Microchips se sobresalte. Sunny, por otra parte, solo exhaló, como si fuera un tedio tener que aguantar esas escenas predecibles de toda película de terror.

Por supuesto, el monstruo horrendo reacciona acribillando al líder idiota, triturándole los huesos y creando una escena explícita y, entre gritos, la protagonista sale corriendo a toda prisa. Miedo, terror y pavor se explayan en los ojos de la protagonista, que huye despavorida, pasando por la calle, seguida por el monstruo que no deja de gritar. Esos gritos se asemejan al de humano desgranando al viento un gemido salvaje y violento.

De pronto el infierno parecía expulsar sus criaturas de sus entrañas bajo tierra. Más de esas criaturas se alzaban y perseguían al resto del grupo.

Así se cambiaba de plano y vemos al padre ingresando a la ciudad a pie, con una linterna y llamando a la policía, quién sabe si por decimotercera vez o más, alrededor, solamente se alzaban aquellos seres deformados y que gemían.

Llegados a ese punto, Sunny Flare guardó silencio, observando cómo se desenvolvía la película. Atendiendo a las acciones del padre, quien, con suma prontitud se encontraba con la muchacha y, también con el ser que venía tras de ella.

Entonces y solo entonces se llega al punto crucial de la película, justo en un momento donde el intento de provocar terror pasó a ser algo más en Sunny Flare, donde ella no perdió ni un solo segundo de lo que estaba pasando.

Y es que, ese extraño ser, comenzó a hablar. ¡Era el hermano de la muchacha! Liberada la bomba predecible, el padre se entera que su hijo quería verles por última vez, pues, dentro de poco tiempo van a bombardear el lugar. La menor, por fin muestra el amor que ha guardado por su hermano todo este tiempo y desea quedarse.

Pero su padre, todo fuerte y decidido la levanta y contra su voluntad la aleja. No se sabe exactamente cómo, pero el humo tóxico comienza a salir de las grietas de la tierra y, a medida que el coche familiar se aleja, el fuego se expande.

Aparecen los créditos y el Soundtrack de eso es todo amigos.

"Esto… esto es una mierda, no tiene nada de terror" Se quejó Microchips.

Mas, Sunny se quedó en silencio observando cómo el auto se alejaba. Un buen padre siempre cuidaba de su hija ¿no? Se preguntó en sus adentros, tomando la manta y levantándose.

"Estuvo pésima" Dijo, casi gruñendo. "Pero al menos terminó bien".

Y, poco antes de que saliera de la sala, rumbo a su habitación, unas luces se encendieron frente a la puerta. Rápidamente Microchips se apresuró a ir junto a la fémina, quien no pudo creer el miedo que este sujeto podía llegar a tener.

"Debe ser tu padre" Explicó, alejando al muchacho que quería esconderse detrás de ella.

Al abrirse la puerta, vieron al coronel, bastante cansado y con un rostro de pocos amigos. Que de pronto, al verlos, levantó una ceja y señaló las palomitas regadas por el suelo.

"Si vieron una película, o cualquier cosa, no quiero ver ningún desastre después". Dijo este en tono de mando y con el uniforme acentuando su postura militar, aquellos eran como dos reclutas nuevos, indisciplinados y proclives a ser castigados por su comportamiento. "Y tú, jovencita, eres una muchacha popular y lo entiendo. Pero vuelves a dejar el patio hecho un caos y te juro que le dices adiós a los alimentos de dieta… yo personalmente los tiro a la basura y empezamos a comer cerdo todos los días" Exclamó, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

La fémina, que bien podría dar pelea en otras circunstancias, bajó los hombros y con cansancio, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras se daba media vuelta para subir las escaleras.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco de todo corazón a brankurron, quien me ha confiado sus historias clop y las que me han inspirado para hacer un breve trabajo, si te parece bien, socio, voy a hacerles un Remake, pues me han gustado bastante, en especial "Mascota".

Gracias por su apoyo. Gracias por leerme y gracias por las críticas que me hacen. Estoy en rumbo a convertirme en un mejor autor de clopfics. – aunque en este capítulo no hubo nada de eso, el próximo lo tendrá –.


	6. Verdad o Reto

Los días pasaron demasiado pronto. En retrospectiva, quizás todas las casualidades se dieron simultáneamente y, el libre albedrío les jugó a todos una pésima broma, peor que esa donde los padres convencen a sus hijos de haberlos convertidos en seres invisibles, tal vez hasta superaba la broma de fingir la propia muerte de un ser querido.

Sí, en retrospectiva.

Todo comenzó el lunes, pasado el fin de semana. Inició exactamente con una conversación. Sunny Flare y su grupo de repente comentaba algo acerca de qué harían ese fin de semana. De un momento a otro, una de las muchachas recordó la piscina y su casa nueva. Las posibilidades estaban abiertas y solo la imaginación podría ponerle un límite a lo que podrían hacer. Pésima idea, pues ni bien escuchó esto Suri Polomare, el encuentro del grupo de amigas se convirtió en una fiesta.

Sunny Flare no supo qué pasó, tampoco cómo. Para el jueves, media escuela ya tenía claro que la fiesta se daría a cabo el día sábado en su casa, con piscina, música, comida y todo eso. Qué bonitos son los decires, y, entre dicho y dicho se forma un nicho de mentiras.

Y cómo de emotivas fueron recibidas esas invitaciones en entredicho, pues, todos estaban invitados, era Sunny Flare, de las chicas más populares y el nexo social de su escuela. De inmediato se autoinvitaron, en el transcurso de tres días, como si de una conspiración se tratase, todos los incluidos se enteraron, menos los damnificados.

Por demás está decir que el jueves el secreto finalmente se rebeló cuando una de tercer año le preguntó a Lemon Zest si iría a la fiesta de Sunny Flare. Por supuesto, la de ojos ámbar le informó el rumor a la popular muchacha. Como si estuviese sincronizado que ella se enterara justamente ese día, pronto ya se publicaba la fiesta y los grupos de la escuela ya estaban comunicando la noticia.

El júbilo comenzaba a inundar a los adolescentes. Una fiesta era perfecta y, además, rara vez se daba en un contexto como el de una preparatoria como la CP. Acogida, alabada, ¿Conspicua? Esa fiesta subió aún más la popularidad de Sunny Flare y todo ya estaba fuera de control. Si decidía "cancelarla" su popularidad se la tragaba la tierra.

Lo manejó de la mejor forma posible, tratando de ponerle algo de orden a todo lo que iría a suceder.

La fiesta sería de ocho a doce, el alcohol estaba estrictamente prohibido, algunos trataron de objetar; pero ella era la anfitriona, así que, por modales, no dijeron nada más. Todo el día viernes, las muchachas ayudaban con los preparativos, bocadillos, bolsas para recoger la basura y tratando de visualizar todos los accidentes y contratiempos posibles.

Su madre no estaría en casa, tampoco el coronel, ambos se irían hasta el día lunes por la mañana. Fiesta el sábado, domingo para limpiar todas las evidencias del crimen perfecto. Ya lo habían hecho una vez en casa de Sour Sweet y con la de Sugarcoat, no había razón por la cual esta vez no saliera bien.

Si cualquiera de los dos llamaba, ella respondería desde el otro lado de la calle, diciendo que había salido a caminar, si volvían a llamar, bajaría hasta la planta subterránea, diciendo que estaba viendo si convertía eel lugar en una habitación de juegos, después llamaría a su madre para contarle de cómo le fue, una vez terminara la fiesta y que comprara ese yogurt dietético para la semana una vez regresara de su viaje de negocios.

Después, limpiaría minuciosamente con sus amigas hasta el último rincón de la casa.

Plan perfecto, nada podía salir mal, absolutamente nada.

Así pensó hasta el viernes a mediodía, repasando el plan, como era obsesión de Sour Sweet de que nada imprevisto pasara y le calcinara los nervios. Pero justo en ese momento, Sugarcoat advirtió algo que ninguna antes pudo hacer antes de ella.

"¿Crees que Chimps estará de acuerdo con una fiesta?"

"Se llama Microchips" respondió Sunny "y… no lo sé." Entonces el rostro de Sour Sweet se llenó de una incomprensión total, cerró sus ojos y negó, estuvo cerca de quejarse de por qué no se les había ocurrido eso antes.

"Calma, calma, Chips es fácil de torcer… solo hay que darle el motivo adecuado". Entonces Sunny enfocó su vista en dirección de Lemon Zest, quien, sorprendida se llevó una mano al pecho bajando la cabeza y subiendo las cejas, como si preguntara ¿Hablas de mí?

Pero Sunny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo e invitando a sus amigas a mirar más allá de Lemon, más exactos, mirar detrás de ella; pues, justo a espaldas de esta, en otra mesa, se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que la estudiante recientemente incorporada a la CP, Fleur Dis Lee, la única y auténtica. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron, para encontrarse en un movimiento repetitivo, sumado a una risa cercana a la de cualquier villana de dibujos animados. Pronto se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la fémina, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, llamó su atención.

"Fleur, irás a mi fiesta ¿Verdad? No sería lo mismo sin ti"

"Desde luego que iré. Ya era hora de tener una". Fue la respuesta de la estudiante venida del extranjero. Al volver a su lugar y observar la mirada cómplice de sus amigas, la sonrisa de Sunny Flare se pareció más al de una niña a la que le cumplen su capricho.

El plan comenzó a correr desde el viernes luego de clases. Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat lograron obtener el permiso de sus padres para quedarse por un fin de semana, Sour Sweet no pudo conseguirlo. Así empezarían el día siguiente comprando lo necesario y preparando el lugar, comprarían bolsas plásticas para todos los objetos y uno de esos etiquetadores con números. Ya lo habían hecho un par de veces y siempre les salía bien. Todos los objetos pequeños, frágiles y caros serían guardados en el subsuelo, puestos en bolsas plásticas etiquetadas con un número, crearían un inventario y el lugar exacto en el que estaban. Solo hacer eso llevaría unas dos o tres horas, después, pondrían las bebidas, las botanas y uno que otro juego de alguna clase.

El padre de Microchips tenía una mesa de billar y otra de fútbol en abajo, subirían el segundo, porque el otro pesaba como mil demonios. Después, protegerían los muebles con un tapiz del barato, la alfombra se la llevarían bien lejos. Retirarían todo el cristal y la porcelana de la cocina y dejarían vasos de plástico.

Comprarían el paquete de limpieza del Sr. Limpio, ese que quitaba hasta la mancha más difícil y el domingo, a limpiar con ayuda de Sour Sweet que solo estaría por unas horas en la fiesta y regresaría al día siguiente. Sí, plan perfecto.

Ya llegadas al lugar del evento, la madre de Sunny se despidió con cariño de esta y también del joven. A quien le encargó que cuidara de su hija. Cosa que, además de ponerle las mejillas rojas del coraje a la mencionada, logró que sus amigas se mofaran de ella sonriéndole.

Sí, ni bien se marchó su madre, todas subieron a la habitación de Sunny, así pasó una hora hasta que finalmente llegó el coronel. Quien descansó por media hora en su habitación, después se preparó con su traje de gala y se acercó hasta la puerta de su hijo, despidiéndose y recordándole que debía cuidar la casa, así como a Sunny Flare, diciendo, además, que pronto ella sería su hermanastra y era mejor hacerse a la idea.

Después se plantó frente al cuarto de Sunny Flare, tocando y esperando a que esta le abriera, observó su reloj para ver cuánto demoraba. Quince segundos, un tiempo más que deleznable, sin embargo, al abrirle la puerta, todas sus amigas observaron al militar en traje de fuera de servicio, con medallas, con ese cuerpo que el servicio le había dotado y una mirada llena de confianza y asertividad.

Microchips no podía haber sido creación de aquella extensión madura de adonis. Mientras ellas se le quedaban viendo, él observó a Sunny Flare y con la máxima autoridad le dijo "No quiero sorpresas Flare, reconozco cuando alguien va a causar líos y tú tienes el rostro justo ahora. Te lo advierto, no quiero sorpresas". Dicho esto, la fémina rodó los ojos, sonriendo. "Claro que no jefe." Dicho aquello, el militar dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse de su residencia.

Sunny esperó por un cuarto de hora y finalmente le dio la señal a Lemon Zest, todas dejaron de conversar sobre lo cruel que era el maestro de historia y lo amable que era, en cambio, el de química y cómo la de lenguaje era toda una harpía para concentrarse en la etapa primera del plan.

Ambas adolescentes salieron de su cuarto, ya en pijamas se aproximaron hasta la puerta del joven y tocaron delicadamente.

Micro Chips por poco grita del susto ¿Quién podría estar detrás? Sunny Flare ni en chiste le gankearía [llegaría de sorpresa]. Tal vez era un ladrón o algo así. Pero era una idea tan absurda que lo más lógico era que era alguna de sus amigas, porque ellas habían llegado para hacer una pijamada. Por suerte ya había terminado con una partida de su videojuego.

Abrió en cuestión de poco tiempo y observó la sonrisa de Lemon Zest sonriéndole y a Sunny Flare con una expresión de estar de buen humor al hablarle, así como una sonrisa similar a la de Lemon Zest, pobre muchacho, no sabía reconocer la sonrisa sincera de una que pedía algo a cambio.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo" Empezó Sunny Flare.

"Ah, lo olvidaba, te traje un regalo por nuestra cita del otro día" Agregó Lemon.

Y, sin encontrar una relación precisa entre ambos resultados, más que venían de muchachas realmente hermosas, él salió de su cuarto cual presa de su madriguera, sin saber bien por qué. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Luego de bajar por las escaleras, el adolescente fue guiado hasta la cocina. Dentro esperaban por supuesto Sunny Flare y Lemon, cuando ingresó la sonrisa de sus rostros se borró, la puerta se cerró y Sunny Flare le pasó una silla impulsándola con el pie.

"Mira, iré directo al grano, yo y mis amigas hemos planeado una fiesta para mañana aquí y la haremos" Explicó, solamente le faltaba un gato entre manos y un acento de esos de villanos de película. En silencio permaneció Lemon, limitándose a asentir ante las palabras de la líder. "No me importa meterme en problemas por hacerla, pero prefiero no hacerlo y salirme con la mía" Acercándose a quien sería su futuro hermano, lo tomó de los hombros y le obligó a sentarse en la silla.

"Negociemos. Mañana se hará la fiesta y créeme que no va a existir rastro, si por casualidad pasa algo yo tomaré toda la culpa. Ahora, sé que le has estado haciendo ojos a Fleur Dis Lee, ella vendrá mañana a la fiesta. Te presento de mejor forma y hago que pasen un rato juntos."

El muchacho estuvo a punto de objetar, pero la de piel turquesa le puso un dedo para cerrar sus labios.

"Eso no es todo, mira, son las diez de la noche y tenemos pensado dormir a las once; pero antes vamos a jugar verdad o reto… y…" entonces, Lemon puso una bolsa de papel sobre la isla de la cocina, los ojos del adolescente observaron atentos el objeto y su contenido consistía en una botella de un refresco café obscuro.

"No… no es alcohol" explico la fémina al ver la mirada atónita de Microchips "Es una bebida de chocolate, siempre pone muy activa a Lemon y como es obvio que ella te gusta, así que… quién sabe, quizás uno de los retos sea que ella te bese." Agregó, teniendo como respuesta una falsa indignación de su amiga de cabellos verdes.

"Además, si las chicas te aceptan, tú jugarías verdad o reto con nosotras." Explicó la muchacha con un tono seductor en su voz y casi susurrándole al oído.

"La respuesta es un sí o un no. Te repito que haremos la fiesta quieras o no. Siendo tú, yo cooperaría en lugar de pasar esta noche y mañana encerrado en el subsuelo sin celular y sin nada." Con claridad, la muchacha se puso de frente al joven y, de la confianza que tenía, una sonrisa y unos ojos fijos se mezclaron, dejando ver un rostro tan seductor como imponente. "Dime, hermanito, ¿Qué eliges?"

Tragando saliva el muchacho usó todo su cerebro para decidir, las opciones eran distintas. Jamás había engañado a su padre, jamás había osado hacer algo como eso a sus espaldas, era… como traición. Pero la tentación de la muchacha que le había robado la respiración y todas las ideas que podía engendrar la mente de un muchacho calenturiento se mezclaron en una afirmación hecha con la cabeza.

"Cooperaré" Sentenció, y, con esto último se vendió cual traidor, como diputado de congreso en Latinoamérica. Así de vendido.

Lemon dio unos saltitos en su lugar y una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

"Ya tomaste algo de esto ¿Verdad?" Cuestionó Sunny con una cara de pocas amigas, a lo cual, la de cabellos verdes se limitó a responder moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa, sus ojos relucían como el ámbar a contraluz y pronto tomó de la mano a Microchips, subiéndolo por las escaleras de la misma forma que una grúa arrastra a un automóvil averiado cuesta arriba.

Rodando los ojos y una risa cómplice, pronto Sunny comenzó a subir las escaleras, con dos tazones de palomitas.

La puerta del cuarto de la fémina de piel turquesa se abrió de par en par, con tal intensidad que Sugarcoat instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, mientras que Indigo Zap dio un grito del susto antes de ponerse en guardia para luchar.

\- Verdad o reto, modo pijamada. – Gritó Lemon, sentándose de golpe y llevando consigo a Microchips.

Por alguna razón, ninguna de las dos muchachas se atrevió a decir que no y, observando a Sunny ingresar, dirigieron la vista hacia el jovencillo como si lo señalaran. Existía cierta tensión en las dos, pero Sunny pronto bajó el tazón de palomitas para ellas y le pasó uno a Microchips. Al observarlas, solamente enfocó su vista en la amante de la música. En una fracción de segundo, Microchips había ignorado una conversación tan sutil, tan compleja que le hubiera estallado el cerebro de tan solo percatarse de que algo andaba mal.

Sentada con las piernas extendidas, Sunny Flare aclaró la voz.

"Bien, Micro, no sabes las reglas, así que te las explico ahora. El límite de los retos es de sentido común, pero… no puedes pedir que llamemos a ex, que salgamos a correr desnudas ni a… bueno… creo que ustedes están cómodas si incluimos lo del beso entre chicas ¿No?" Con total desinterés, la líder del momento observó a la de anteojos y a la deportista, quienes, observando a un muchacho del que solo conocían el nombre y no era bien parecido que digamos, afirmaron con la cabeza.

Sunny sacó su celular y le dio reproducir a su lista de reproducción. Se trataba de un tema bastante popular y pegajoso, de hecho, a escucharlo, Lemon comenzó a mover ligeramente sus hombros.

"Bien, este es un ejemplo, Micro, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Emm..."

No se estaba tratando de una muchacha común y corriente, se trataba de Sunny Flare, la muchacha que le amenazó con votarlo del balcón hacia el jardín y que realmente podía hacerlo, era la misma que podía decirle que no al coronel. Poco le faltaba para sacar una fuerza elemental, súper poder o algo así.

"Vamos… no tenemos toda la noche" le animó Lemon, bailando en su lugar.

"Estoy pensándolo" Verdad era un reto para decir algo, no se podía mentir… o tal vez sí. Si elegía reto, no había forma de engañar al respecto o de retractarse. "¿Verdad?"

"¿Me preguntas o afirmas?"

"A… afirmo" respondió el joven de anteojos.

"¿Es cierto que te gusta Fleur Dis Lee?" Fusilado, él joven por dentro sentía su ánima congelarse, dejándolo como una escultura de hielo.

"Anda, responde" Le instó Indigo, después de diez segundos de espera.

"¿Puedes hacer otra pregunta?" Con ello, se sentenció, pues la risa de Sunny y del resto de sus amigas se hizo evidente. "¿Qué?"

"Ya dijiste que sí, bobo." Le dijo la chica que ya le decía a veces hermano.

"No… no lo hice"

"Sí, sí lo hiciste" Confirmó de forma seca Sugarcoat. "Ahora te toca a ti."

"Bien, te reto Sunny" Pero esta negó con la cabeza. "No puedes devolver el reto o la verdad, tienes que dársela a alguien más" Le explicó.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, porque si no lo haces así serán solo tú y Sunny" Agregó Lemon, sonriéndole en todo momento.

"Cómo"

"tú solo elige a alguien" Ordenó Sunny.

"Bien, Indigo Zap ¿Verdad o reto?" dijo, casi susurrando Microchips, la mencionada levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza en señal de reto, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

"Reto"

"Toma agua… parada de… cabeza"

"¿Es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?" Inquirió Lemon. "Ella lo hace todo el tiempo" Sentenció, el joven se coloró débilmente.

"Pan comido"

Indigo Zap salió al pasillo se levantó de manos como si no fuera la gran cosa y pidió una botella de agua que Lemon fue a buscar a la cocina.

"Bien, no perdamos tiempo, Sugarcoat, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad"

"Crees que este chico piernas de pollo joroba de Notre-Dame tenga oportunidad con Fleur", expresó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"La verdad no lo creo", le respondió Sugarcoat con expresión seria, mientras movía sus anteojos.

"Oye, disculpa por mi amiga" intervino Sunny, colocándole una mano al hombro para llamar su atención. "Ella es ruda y siempre sabe cómo pasarse de la raya". Después de quitar su mano, sonrió. "Es una señal de que le caes bien ¿No?"

"Sí, eres tímido y todo, pero por lo que nos cuenta Sunny, pareces un buen chico" Se expresó "¡La botella de agua Lemon!"

"Ya voy, ya voy." Se expió la de cabellos verdes, corriendo con una botella de agua que abrió, e, inclinándola, acercó la boquilla a los labios de la deportista, quien no tardó en tomar media botella y después se volvió a parar.

"Sunny, ¿Verdad o reto?" Interrumpió Sugarcoat, vertiendo la bebida de chocolate en un vaso desechable.

"Reto" Respondió sin vacilación.

"Date un chapuzón en la piscina" Algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro serio de la muchacha de coletas.

"¿A esta hora?" Frunciendo el ceño, la retada observó la piscina, sus labios temblaron de solo evocar el frío que le produciría.

"Sí" Le respondió su retadora, ahora con una sonrisa más extendida, le faltaba mostrar los dientes para terminar de construir una escena de terror.

Caminando suma prisa, tocando con la punta de los pies el piso frío de cerámica, una brisa de viento se sintió como un latigazo en su espalda, de inmediato tembló y observó al pasillo exterior de su cuarto, desde donde todas, incluido Microchips, se encontraban entretenidos con la escena. La fémina se había limitado a quitarse el pijama y ponerse un sostén para zambullirse.

Por supuesto, en la obscuridad, el joven no dejaba de apreciar la figura del cuerpo de Sunny. Vista en el traje de baño improvisado, concluyó fácilmente que era incluso más hermosa que la mismísima Rarity. Y es que, sería por las artes marciales o por ir al gimnasio, sus piernas estaban tan bien torneadas y su vientre se lucía tan plano que era imposible no notar que sus muslos eran tan firmes que apenas vibraban al caminar, sino que mostraban una musculatura de personaje femenino de videojuegos de acción.

Sí, esa era Sunny Flare, que se acercó a la piscina y entró de lleno de una bala de cañón, pero tan pronto como entró, salió gritando por el frío y tomando una toalla para dirigirse al baño. En unos minutos, subió ya cambiada y con el pelo envuelto por la toalla.

"Bien Lemon ¿Verdad o reto?" Dijo, Sunny al entrar a la habitación, todo por ver una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

"Reto, sin lugar a dudas reto" Expresó aplaudiendo y riendo por la emoción.

A estas alturas, todo era como una bola de nieve en bajada en el día más nevado de todos. Y cuando Sunny sonrió, solamente quedó una posible salida.

"Juega con Microchips al cuarto obscuro por cinco minutos" Con esa sentencia, una sonrisa se escurrió en sus labios y, ante la impresión del resto de sus amigas, que observaban con los ojos atónitos y con las cejas levemente levantadas por la premeditación del reto, toda la tensión se centró en la muchacha de piel amaranto. Quien se levantó y, se acercó a Microchips.

"Espera, No se trata de esos juegos donde salgo lastimado ¿verdad?" Microchips trató de encontrar, en la mirada de su hermana, un indicio de su piedad. Sunny podía ser cruel, pero justa. Si él se pasaba de la raya, el castigo no tenía piedad.

"No, es algo mucho, mucho mejor" Le explicó la retadora. "Pero antes" Extendió la mano para pedirle algo "tu celular"

No lo dudó por un instante, extrajo el aparato y se lo dio. Confiscado este, Lemon le invitó a pararse moviendo su mano, cuando éste lo hizo, ella tomó su mano, llevándoselo hasta salir al corredor que conectaba con el baño, pronto ambos llegaron hasta el baño, lo último que Microchips pudo ver, fue a las amigas de Sunny saliendo con un celular con cronómetro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ambos ingresaron dentro.

"Esto será divertido, pero queda entre nosotros y recuerda que es un juego" explicó Lemon, mientras llevaba sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, para así rodearlo. Este de inmediato se ruborizó y apenas pudo mantener contacto visual.

"… yo… yo…"

"No sabes nada de cómo besar a una chica ¿Me equivoco?" A través de una luz tenue, venida desde el iluminado público y que atravesaba la puerta de cristal, él pudo percibir una sonrisa y una mirada tan amistosa como lo sería cualquier amigo. Amigas así de cercanas jamás había tenido, ni hablar de pasar por algo como lo que estaba pasando.

Al respirar, parecía que algo en su estómago se estaba moviendo, como si se estuviera mareando, un picor se expandió hasta su pecho, al aspirar aire sintió un ardor, como si dentro de él existieran brasas a punto de entrar en ignición.

"Shhh… calma, yo no suelo ser así, pero eres un buen chico y yo seré una buena maestra, te lo prometo." Susurró la muchacha, acercándose al oído del adolescente.

Entonces, sin más, ella rodeó su cuello.

"Tus manos a mis caderas, no te quedes como una estatua, odiamos eso" sus labios estaban tan cerca, pero ella le hablaba de cerca, como si no quisiera que nadie más los escuchara. Y él, había perdido el habla, su lengua se había hecho un nudo y su garganta amenazaba con autoahorcarse.

"Piensa que soy tu enamorada y cierra los ojos, déjate llevar y siente el momento" Ella entonces acercó sus labios a los de Microchips.

Y qué sensación, al contacto, sus mejillas quisieron reventar, su cuerpo se tensó y los bellos de su nuca parecían sentir el frío del baño que asolaba su espalda. Sus manos, temblando, tomaban las caderas de Lemon, sintiendo la tibieza transmitida a través de la tela, sintiendo que ese cuerpo tenía leves movimientos, tímidamente cerró los ojos.

Aquellos labios, aquel aliento que tenía, impregnado el sabor del chocolate, pronto fueron compartidos, fue como una explosión, ante la ceguera del muchacho, ella abrió sus ojos para ver al inocente Microchips, pese a ser un nerdo, no tenía un mal aspecto. Salvo por su nariz y sus cejas, su rostro tenía algo de atractivo y su cuerpo solo necesitaba algo de trabajo para tener las proporciones que a cualquier chica le gustaría.

Asi, las manos del muchacho lentamente se aseguraron, para sentirla, la emoción se aumentaba y en su interior, las brasas se habían hecho fuego, todo su cuerpo parecía arder, en especial su área media y sus mejillas, pronto sintió un fuerte calor en su cabeza, en ese momento, dejó de sentir sus pies para centrarse solamente en sus manos, en el contacto de sus labios.

Se sentían tan suaves, el sabor del chocolate le obligó a llevar su lengua para acariciar los labios de la fémina y se sorprendió cuando esta se separó por un segundo.

"Vamos con calma, disfruta lento" Susurró, mientras volvía a acercarse.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, pero solo quería sentir una cosa, bajó sus manos, hasta los muslos, sintiendo que estos eran suaves, pronto avanzó un poco más y un poco más, no se parecía a un balón, se parecía más a un globo grande con agua, tenía cierta firmeza si lo apretaba, pero cedía con blandura a medida que sus dedos avanzaban.

Ella se limitó a rodar sus ojos, era un chico nuevo en estas cosas, así que dejó que éste palpara todo lo que quería palpar.

Entonces decidió apretar un poco sus manos y ella dio un pequeño gemido, separándose temporalmente, pero pronto se volvieron a unir y sintió el aroma de un perfume, era un olor dulce, como si viniera de una frutilla, pero tal vez solo estaba equivocado.

Entonces ella continuó avanzando, sus manos recorrían la espalda del muchacho y éste, ante el tacto, ante esa mezcla inestable de emociones, sintió que en sus pantalones algo luchaba por salir, algo quería relucir como espada de general. Así ante la vergüenza, tuvo que mover su pierna derecha a un lado, para ver si su árbol caía a un lado. Pero tan inútil fue que hizo contacto con el muslo de la muchacha. Quien se separó.

"Te has puesto feliz… pero no." Expresó con la misma sonrisa, con cierto orgullo en su mirada.

"¡Acabó el tiempo!" Avisó Sunny desde fuera.

"Bien, vámonos" Sugirió Lemon, todavía sonriente.

Al volver al cuarto, él notó cierta humedad recorriendo su muslo derecho. Seguramente Sunny le salpicó algo del agua en su cabello, pensó, pero al verse comprendió que no era agua. Después observó el muslo del pijama de Lemon y éste también estaba húmedo.

"No me digas que eres precoz" Expresó Indigo, a punto se reír.

Que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, ese era el deseo de Microchips, rezó en silencio porque la burla fuera leve, porque las bromas también lo fueran.

"Ah, no es que cierta burra me asustó y tiré un vaso con agua que dejan sobre la taza de baño" Alegó Lemon. "Qué loco deja ahí un vaso con agua"

"Es que el hermanito es medio subnormal" Advirtió Sunny.

"Y hablando de agua. Indigo ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Nada de eso, ya son las doce, hay que dormir" Expresó Sunny Flare. "Mañana tenemos…"

"¡Fiesta!" complementaron las demás, incluso Sugarcoat parecía emocionada.

"Bueno, tomen mi cama si quieren y tengo una frazada en el armario" expresó Sunny.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Alguien tiene que asegurarse que este idiota no vaya a darle un ataque de moral o algo así" Explicó Sunny, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de salida de su habitación al adolescente.

"Y cómo van a dormir" Dijo Indigo, con una voz sugerente y una mirada llena lasciva hacia ambos.

"Ya basta pervertida, él tiene una alfombra gruesa y dormirá en el piso" Le respondió Sunny.

Ya saliendo, ella se aproximó al joven.

"Chips, por favor cambia las sábanas de tu cama" Expresó Sunny, susurrando y manteniendo la calma.

"Por qué…"

"A ver pajero, ¿No crees que es obvio la razón?"

El muchacho sintió que su moral se destrozaba, todo era tan rápido y apenas podía disfrutarlo.

"Bien… pero, por favor no lo digas frente a tus amigas"

Ya entrando a la habitación de Microchips, que sorpresivamente estaba bien organizado, Sunny apagó la computadora del adolescente, se aseguró de seguir teniendo su celular y le dio una mirada despectiva.

"Esas cosas… pasan ¿De acuerdo? no te sientas mal, fue tu primera vez. Tienes suerte de que Lemon y yo seamos consideradas, Indigo o Sugar no habrían sido tan comprensivas" Le explicó, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

"Gra… gracias" Dijo el muchacho, desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Ahora, quita tus sábanas de pajas y pon unas limpias por favor" Agregó Sunny poco antes de irse al baño.

* * *

Seis capítulos para que llegue la zukulencia, me pasé. Pero al menos ya saben lo que se viene.

Visiten mi página en Facebook [https_:_/_www_._facebook_._com_/_GuruClop_/] para enterarse de algunas novedades, pensamientos y brindar ideas para futuros proyectos.

Ahora, como autor les pregunto ¿Creen que mis clopfics sean tan buenos como para aparecerse en las páginas dedicadas al clop como Spike el Clopero o la Logia Clopper?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, zukulencia y Rikura aseguradas XD.


	7. La Fiesta

Imaginemos por un momento a ancestro bastante antiguo de nuestra fugaz humanidad, imaginémosle con una lanza y una antorcha caminando hasta el interior de una cueva, los muebles de madera, tallados con la maestría del pedernal, las figuras de sus dioses talladas finamente y ahí por el rincón un calendario lunar marcado por un húmero de algún animal cazado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Este ejemplar que bien podría vivir en nuestra época desde niño y ser tan normal como cualquiera, de pronto se sienta en una silla bastante tosca, pero, frente a él, sobre una piel de animal se encuentra una mujer de avanzada edad, sus ojos ya calcinados por el tiempo apenas desprenden una chispa de vivacidad, sus manos ni llenas de arrugas ni tersas exponen que es la mujer más antigua, la más sabia y el este hombre cazador, junto a todo un grupo que no para de llegar y aglomerarse agudiza su oído para no perderse una sola palabra de este lenguaje rudimentario. Esa misma noche todos se enteran que el hijo de uno de los cazadores es incapaz de tratar la piel animal, que el jefe sufre una diarrea crónica y la mujer más atractiva de la generación está siendo cortejada por el hijo del jefe de la tribu.

Sí, amigos míos, chismear ha hecho posible la vida en sociedad y al chisme le debemos mucho. De la anciana de la tribu a las redes sociales de hoy hay un parentesco semejante al del primer homo sapiens con cada uno de nosotros.

Por eso mismo, sería objeto de celebración el chisme que puede salvarnos la vida, pero no así la prensa amarillista.

Esto o algo parecido se gestaba como soliloquio en la cabeza de Microchips, apenas sí podía ver los ojos de regaño que Sunny le dedicaba, era tan filosa que hasta podía cortarle su inexistente alma. Como todo buen intelectual, podía negar el alma, pero seguía temiéndole a las cosas más elementales.

La razón, pues que bastó que él le pasara la voz de la fiesta a Sandal Woods, porque Indigo Zap se lo pidió, para que medio mundo de su propia escuela se enterara. En cuestión de una hora ya hasta sabían el lugar donde ahora vivía. De alguna forma se hicieron con una selfie de Sunny y sus amigas en la piscina y el lugar llamó la atención a la primera.

Así como con Sunny, el chisme salió disparado y cuando trató de reaccionar ya era muy tarde. Así él pasó de ser un cómplice que se limitaría a callar lo que sucedería, ahora era el coanfitrión de la fiesta y en menos de media hora ya estaba en el centro comercial, ayudando a Indigo y a Sunny a cargar cosas al auto de la madre de Sunny.

Si tenía un sentido arácnido, este le decía en todo momento que debía largarse inmediatamente, que un golpe le llegaría de forma evidente, algo malo pasaría, algo malo pasaría, algo malo pasaría, no dejaba de repetirse en su mente repetida. El estudioso se convertía en un paranóico y en las latas de conserva por un momento observó el rostro indignado de la madre de Sunny y pronto temió por la reacción de su padre.

Mierda, ¡El coronel! Por pensar con la cabeza equivocada no se había puesto a pensar en El Coronel. Siendo su hijo sabía muy bien que con este no debía ni siquiera pretender ser listo, no era sumisión lo que pedía, sino que no hiciera estupideces. Era todo lo comprensivo que podía ser un militar recio y de esos auténticos espalda plateada, estómago de jabalí y argucia de cuervo.

La regla era bien simple: no pasarse de imbécil. Y eso estaba haciendo.

"Oye tiro al blanco, apúrate que tenemos seis horas para prepararlo todo." Le recalcó Indigo Zap dándole una nalgada.

Sunny sonrió y rodó los ojos nadie, ninguna de las muchachas de la CP, podía ser más lanzada que Indigo, fuera para hacer una acrobacia, para pelearse detrás del colegio o para tirarse a un chico. Jugaba con Microchips de la misma forma que un gato juega con un ratón, con la única diferencia que ella no se lo comería, aunque sí disfrutaba de darle tantita pizca de sufrimiento. Y lo que Microchips dijo en la seguridad de su mente quizás es mejor no repetirlo.

El camino hasta el automóvil de la madre de Sunny fue algo largo, pasar por las cajas, pagar, después alestacionamiento y de allí derechitos a ingresar al auto, al parecer, ambas féminas dieron por sentado que él sería el burro de carga y éste no supo resistirse a la idea de todo aquello, después de todo, Sunny Flare le había nombrado como coanfitrión. Durante el camino, observó a un par de muchachos musculados, con expresión de pocos amigos y pinta de ser los chicos malos del barrio. Le miraron desconcertados.

Con orgullo y levantando el pecho Microchips caminó, pues comprendió que estaba acompañando a dos bombones de la CP, y eso para él, no era poco.

"Tiro al blanco ¿Qué le gusta a Sandalwoods?" Preguntó Indigo Zap, mostrando.

"Pues… estaba preguntando sobre un juego de Empiria oh, cierto, él ha querido el juego de Gaia and Everfree's Revenge desde que salió la semana pasada"

"¿Enserio?" Indigo levantó una ceja mientras se dejaba caer su peso sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

"Es chico" Le respondió Sunny girando las llaves, para que el motor arrancara. "Nunca terminan de crecer" ajustó el espejo retrovisor y vio a Microchips "Además, les gusta competir en lo que sea, por muy infantil que sea".

Y con aquella afirmación, el grupo partió rumbo a la casa de los anfitriones.

Al llegar el plan dio inicio, todas las adolescentes, incluido Chips, se organizaron como hormiguitas y cargando todos los objetos valiosos, desde los trofeos que el padre de microchips había puesto sobre la chimenea hasta los platos decorativos de algunos grandes eventos de expansión de la cadena de supermercados de la madre de Sunny Flare. La alfombra carísima era reemplazada por una de treinta bits; la cristalería fina era finamente depositada en sus cajas de cartón con su protección de burbujas plásticas, para ser reemplazados por vasos plásticos transparentes; el televisor era movido cuidadosamente al subsuelo; los objetos corto punzantes eran localizados y retirados; mientras Sugarcoat y Sour Sweet, que había llegado recientemente, preparaban las botanitas y las bebidas, el resto disponía el lugar de tal forma que se minimizara cualquier accidente.

Para sorpresa de Microchips, solo haciendo eso ya habían pasado más de tres horas. De un momento a otro, de una en una, las muchachas ingresaron en el baño para darse una ducha y en media hora, bajaban ya listas para la fiesta. La última en ir a prepararse fue Sunny, quien primero se encargó de que todo estuviera en orden, el reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde cuando ella subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y después al baño.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, ante la expectativa de las presentes y del adolescente, todo el mundo parecía tomarse su tiempo para llegar, la hora exacta era desconocida, básicamente empezaba a las seis de la tarde, pero a todos les daba la gana de llegar a las siete u ocho de la noche y todo se acababa a las once, doce; o cuando algún vecino llamara a la policía, lo que llegara primero.

Por supuesto las muchachas bajaban cambiadas. Microchips no evitó tomarles una foto con sus retinas, una que guardaría para después, pues, las chicas de la CP eran casi todas hermosas. No había que ser listo para saberlo, había que ser imbécil para admitirlo, que es diferente. Así que, en la seguridad de su mente, dejó que sus imágenes se retratarán.

Indigo Zap llevaba un jean apretado con unos tenis negros una polera blanca común y corriente, con un símbolo en el centro era suficiente, pero bastaba con el jean, aquella muchacha, producto del esfuerzo y el trabajo duro, haría pecador hasta al más santo solamente llevando puesta aquella prenda, sus piernas torneadas y sus nalgas, bien definidas y bastante firmes.

Por otra parte, Sugar Coat vestía unas calzas blancas sobre una falda te tela azul que le llegaba a medio muslo, sino menos. Pero si bien no tenía las piernas de Indigo, sí poseía un busto que se pronunciaba en un chaleco azul cobalto dentro del cual se exhibía una blusa roja escotada, de esas que tienen pliegues y una especie de moño en el centro, Microchips no era experto de la moda, pero sí se sintió obligado a ver aquel moño y percatarse de que esa chica probablemente tenía el busto nivel Fluttershy que a cualquier a cualquier potro joven lo desquicia.

Sour Sweet no era una chica hermosa en sus atributos corporales. Tal vez era consciente de sus piernas flacas y de su casi inexistente busto, por lo cual se limitaba a vestir con ropa un poco holgada, pero, en eso sí Microchips fue muy observador, tenía unos ojos preciosos, gemas invaluables que se rodeaban de unas pecas, su rostro aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, parecía una niña de doce o trece, con su altura, si no fuera por su altura superior, todos creerían que efectivamente se trataba de una chica de intermedio.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras Lemon Zest, algo en él cambió. Tuvo que sentarse de lado y poner una pierna sobre la otra para evitar que todas vieran cómo sus pantalones se convertían en una tienda. Ella llevaba una falda Wrap negra, de esas que tienen dobleces, dejando al descubierto sus piernas que nada debían envidiar a las de Indigo, sus caderas se asemejaban a las de la deportista, subiendo más arriba, su mirada se encontró con la blusa que ambos habían comprado, y justo en el nombre de la banda, se podían apreciar sus generosos pechos que, si bien no eran los pomelos enormes de Sugar Coat, dibujaban su propio danzar a medida que ella se movía, cuando sus ojos subieron para ver a la muchacha, ella le veía sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos. Se sintió tan avergonzado que retiró la vista de inmediato, notando que llevaba pendientes.

\- Llegarán pronto. – Expresó Indigo Zap, manipulando su celular.

\- Las gemelas dicen que están en la calle, pero no ubican la casa. – Agregó Sugar Coat con seriedad. – Saldré a guiarlas. – Finiquitó.

En ese instante, las escaleras sonaron y bajó por ellas, iluminada por la luz del techo, una muchacha que Microchips no supo identificar a la primera, su piel turquesa se dejaba ver en sus sandalias, en sus piernas y en sus muslos, o al menos lo que de ellos develaban sus shorts. Su entrenamiento físico, si bien no era tan intenso como el de Indigo, sí había esculpido su figura, sobre todo porque él ya la había visto muchas veces, pero nunca así. Sumado a sus piernas bien torneadas a sus caderas bien delineadas por una cintura delgada y una tripita que hasta lucía cuadritos finos y femeninos, pues tenía esas blusas recortadas, relucía su busto, similar al de Lemon Zest, pero enfundado en una blusa cuyo escote se basaba en un corte que iba desde un hombro hasta la mitad del otro brazo y que, por alguna razón, no mostraba más que el inicio de sus preciados tesoros, sobre los que cualquier pirata quisiera poner sus manos.

Pero, pensar algo así de un ángel cuyo peinado realzaba sus ojos sombreados con un violeta sobrenatural, contrastando una mirada que hipnotizaba, más que su cuerpo, el adolescente se centró en aquellos ojos, hasta que estos le dedicaron una mirada extrañada. Momento en el que él reaccionó.

Al sonar el timbre llegaron las primeras invitadas, Sunny tomó de la mano a Microchips y sin mucha fuerza, se lo llevó escaleras arriba. Subiendo a la segunda planta, mientras escuchaba a las muchachas dando la bienvenida a las invitadas, él observó los muslos de Sunny Flare moviéndose a medida que ambos subían. Ya en la planta superior, la fémina observó al adolescente.

"Ve a darte una ducha y ponte algo casual y no tan viejo como esto" Le expresó, pellizcando su ropa.

"Pero qué"

"Mi madre te regaló una camisa negra con cuadros blancos y ponte un jean, con eso bastará" expresó la fémina. "Tenemos que trabajar en tu guardarropa, no quiero ser hermanastra de un harapiento" concluyó poco antes de bajar. "Ah, y no te comportes como imbécil, no seas un aguafiestas. Eres medio pervertido, así que recuerda mi puño cada vez que quieras incomodar a una chica ¿De acuerdo?" Aquella muchacha era una mujer de temer y respetar, Microchips no supo si hacer una señal militar o afirmar con la cabeza, así que hizo ambos.

"Tonto" le respondió ella, sonriendo y bajando con prisa para recibir ahora a cinco muchachos que habían llegado de repente.

Quince minutos perduró su acicalamiento y cambio de ropa. Pero, al salir de su habitación, se percató de la cantidad de motores de autos que había escuchado cerca de la propiedad, en ese momento sintió temor cual presa endeble, fuesen las huellas del neumático en el jardín, una broma o un accidente dentro de la casa, la señal sería tan obvia a los ojos de su padre o de la madre de Sunny Flare, que el castigo sería inevitable.

Gran debilidad de la previsión de la fémina, cualquiera de aquellos adolescentes era una bomba de tiempo para explotar, estaba seguro que alguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente avezado como para llevar alcohol. El miedo a la condena le obligó a tragar saliva y a bajar por las escaleras, buscando a las anfitrionas para cancelarlo todo, todavía existía salvación.

Sus pies bajaron con prisa, pero pronto sus nervios se elevaron a la séptima potencia, literalmente, quedó rosco y por poco cae por el momentum acumulado en su breve carrera. Había llegado la muchacha por la que había aceptado ser cómplice de un plan tan macabro.

Llevaba puesta una polera tipo vestido y unos leggin blancos, al verlos por primera vez, le dio la impresión de ver sus piernas descubiertas, pero era solo una ilusión, sumado a sus zapatillas comunes, sus ojos ráidamente se fijaron en su rostro, aquello fue cuestión de una fracción de segundo, pero el rostro. La naturaleza podía llegar a ser tan generosa que ofrecía a algunos su arte en toda su perfección. El rostro de pómulos levemente sobresalientes, labios gruesos, cabello sedoso, cejas tan finas como curvas, nariz proporcionada a unos ojos sombreados con un carmesí que contrastaba con sus pupilas moradas por estar. Fleur Dis Lee era la belleza encarnada, mil cumplidos y cien sentencias de amor no harían jamás justicia a lo que sus ojos apreciaron en aquel rostro perfecto. El cuerpo ni hablar. Procediera del cielo o el infierno, hasta allá él la seguiría si tuviera la oportunidad.

Y a su lado se encontraba Sunny Flare, quien le puso una mano en el hombro y posteriormente le observó, levantó una mano y le llamó. El adolescente pareció un autómata por bajar las escaleras de la forma más mecánica posible. Chocando con un muchacho, se disculpó, pero su voz se antojó robótica, sus movimientos lograron sacar una sonrisa a Sunny, pero la diosa que tenía al lado conservaba una mirada neutral.

"Este es Microchips, coanfitrión y mi futuro hermanastro" Explicaba ella. "Hermanito, ella es Fleur Dis Lee, la chica por la que preguntaste".

¿En serio Sunny se atrevió a decir aquello? Su garganta quiso ahorcarse a sí misma, mientras que sus nalgas se contraían y su estómago parecía haber sido golpeado por algo macizo, Microchips estaba cerca de caer en coma.

"Mucho gusto…" Dijo ella.

Entre el bullicio, él pudo oír una voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo firme y profunda, como si pudiera acariciarle los oídos con el sonido. Él levantó una mano y sonrió. Sunny, entretenida, le observó para después prestar atención a un sofá repleto de muchachos.

"Los dejo por un momento, tengo que ocuparme de algo" Expresó la de piel turquesa.

Su silencio fue como una daga que se clavó cada vez más en su corazón, iba a desmayarse, iba a explotarle su cabeza, algo iba a pasar, él lo presentía.

"Así que tú ayudaste a organizar la fiesta" Inició la conversación la muchacha de piel blanca.

"S…sí, prácticamente fue mi idea" Dijo el muchacho sin entender bien por qué mentía. Su mano fue a apoyarse a la pared, debía relajarse y no echarlo todo a perder. Al sentir que la pared estaba cálida y que se movía, se volteó para ver a un tipo que le observaba extrañado, se había apoyado en su espalda.

Comenzaron a subir el volumen de la música.

"Ya veo" Incluso para Microchips era evidente que la fémina estaba perdiendo todo interés. Qué carajos estaba pasando… quería mear, quería aire, se sentía asfixiado, sentía que todo su rostro le ardía, sentía… sentía tantas cosas que ni se podía dar cuenta de que se estaba quedando parado como idiota y la fémina parecía cada vez más incómoda.

"Bueno, tienes una casa muy bonita y la fiesta es increíble, un gusto… Microlips" Dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa bien fingida y extendiéndole la mano.

Él apenas si levantó la suya y la estrechó. Ella no tardó en doblar para irse a otro lado.

"N… nos vemos lu… luego" Susurró él, a lo cual ella no respondió, quizás por el volumen alto que había alcanzado la música. Por supuesto, tuvo que observar a la fémina mientras desaparecía entre la gente, mirar abajo hubiera sido un sacrilegio, se contentó con contemplar su cabello sedoso y radiante desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre.

Para cuando su consciencia volvió en sí y dejó de estar desmayado despierto, se percató de que el lugar se encontraba cada vez más lleno de gente. Cuando comenzó a sonar el reggaetón, los sillones se movieron mágicamente y la mesa fue apartada a un lado y se inventó una mini pista de baile donde cuatro parejas salieron a bailar. Entre ellas se encontraba Sugarcoat que bailaba con un tipo de la CP. Sería seria y todo, pero vaya que bailaba pegadita.

Algo en él le hacía temer todo aquello, algo en él le hizo moverse, sus ojos buscaron por todas partes a Sunny Flare. Habían dos lugares en los que podía estar, el primero era la cocina, no tardó en dirigirse hacia la derecha, evitando a un muchacho enorme, llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina para encontrarse con el cabello e Indigo Zap, y detrás de este, a Sandalwoods, sus cabezas estaban muy próximas, así que intuyó lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

Cuando su amigo le reconoció, ambos se saludaron con la cabeza. Pero Indigo también volteó para afirmar con la cabeza, el trato entre ambos se había cumplido.

"¿Viste a Sunny?" Preguntó antes de que la reciente pareja volviera a su intercambio de saliva.

"Neh, creo que estaba en la piscina" Respondió la deportista.

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la piscina, pero de inmediato se topó con un muchacho un poco más alto que él, pero que llevaba una camisa a guinda a cuadros negros como él. Estaba acompañado de Flash Sentry y Soarin, a quienes reconoció de inmediato.

"Man, así que tú eres el hermano de Sunny, gracias por tener la idea de hacer una fiesta, vaya que tienes huevos" Expresó el adolescente. Tenía lentes y un habla típica de niño refinado.

"De dónde se conocen" Cuestionó Microchips, observando a sus compañeros de colegio.

"Del campamento, viejo, cuando empezamos a salir con Timber él nos presentó a este cabrón" Explicó Flash Sentry.

"No se dice Timber, se dice…"

"Tinder" complementaron los otros dos animosos, contagiándole una sonrisa al joven.

"Y por qué" Preguntó.

"Pues porque él te contacta con casi cualquier chica y también porque él tiene el número de muchas amigas con derechos" Proclamó el adolescente. "Es el papu de papus". Finiquitó.

"Y no ha venido o sí"

"Se ha vuelto un santo desde que está con esa Twilight. Cuando te jalas te jalas" Le respondió. "Por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Trenderhoof, columnista de la revista de la Crystal Prep y buen amigo de los que saben pasarla bien"

Parecían una terna de película, solo que el chico listo también era el más alocado. Trenderhoof, memorizó.

"Bueno, con tu permiso, quisiera disfrutar de tu fiesta mi hermano" Dijo con cierta humildad el muchacho.

"Cla… claro" Dijo el adolescente, a lo cual, su interlocutor bajó la cabeza en una singular actuación, como muestra de respeto. Pronto dio un paso al lado de Microchips e ingresó en la sala.

"Vamos, ¡Esta casa es de locura!" gritó, para que todos le vieran, al parecer le reconocieron y los que tenían vasos, los levantaron en alto y el resto solo dio un grito de alegría junto con él. Bueno, la fiesta se había prendido.

Continuó con su cruzada, observando que la pista de baile se había incrementado levemente, ahora un muchacho de su colegio del que no recordaba el nombre estaba bailando con Sour Sweet, diablos, pensó para sí mismo, puede que fuera lo que todos llaman tabla, pero esa muchacha bailaba como una posesa.

"Buena fiesta, man" Decía un muchacho que ni conocía, pero le devolvió el saludo.

Microchips avanzó con dirección al jardín. Sin embargo, pasando cerca de las escaleras observó un grupo cerca del baño, algo estaba pasando y, por supuesto, él se acercó, el pasillo hasta la puerta no era muy grande, pero pudo deslizarse a través de cinco sujetos de la CP. Del otro lado estaba una chica con varias cartas… momento, era Trixie. Bueno, número de magia común y corriente, ella siempre tenía una baraja con la que distraer a los demás y lucirse. Él volvió a su avance hacia la piscina, pero ni bien puso una mano sobre el barandal, se fijó en la cantidad de personas que charlaban en las escaleras ¿Acaso habían subido hasta la segunda planta?

No dudó en subir por ellas para comprobar que unos cinco adolescentes estaban cerca de la ventana a la derecha de la habitación de su padre y la madre de Sunny tenían una mesa circular y sobre ella tenían una botella, con la cual estaban jugando. Extrañamente allí se encontraba Wallflower Blush, quien le saludó alzando la mano tímidamente y casi sonrojándose. Él le devolvió el gesto… hasta que la botella le apuntó a la muchacha de piel verde. No debía perderse aquello, uno de los muchachos se acercó y ni siquiera esperó a que ella estuviera mentalmente lista y la besó.

La escena fue extraña… ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pues puso sus manos sobre su rostro y no se separó de la unión de sus labios. Ese lado de Wallflower era desconocido cuando no insospechado por cualquiera.

Comprobando que solo fuera ese juego inocente, él volvió a bajar, observando a Trixie haciendo que las cartas volasen al público y extrayendo un nuevo mazo de su cabello. Ese truco era impresionante, costaba trabajo creer que esa muchacha hace solo unas semanas apenas lograba barajarlas y ahora era una ilusionista o maga en potencia.

La música parecía volver a un estado de calma, al terminar de bajar las escaleras, pusieron a tocar un cumbión bastante romántico. La música lenta era algo que se podía bailar con una pareja y solo con una pareja, por instinto le dio un pequeño momento sad, al observar todas las parejas que de pronto se aproximaban, aquellas que o bailasen o estrecharan distancias para decirse cosas al oído o para entrelazar sus manos mientras se besaban eran algo envidiable.

Oh, el alma adolescente, tan dolida como confundida parecía ser más un mal que una etapa para personas racionales como él. O tal vez era solo una forma de huir de la depresión que le provocaba tener su edad y no conseguir ni siquiera una novia, cuando incluso el más nerd de los nerdos ya había conseguido una chica.

Necesitaba un milagro, pues bien sabía que por sí solo sería incapaz de conseguir algo que todo joven como él anhela.

Un fulgor eclíptico, una alineación de planetas, una deidad, la fortuna tal vez. Como si todo el mundo fluyera alrededor de ese solitario pez, una mano le tomó por sorpresa, al voltear, se encontró con Lemon Zest.

"¿Por qué tan solo?"

Algo tenía esa chica, era más especial que Pinkie Pie, puede que la fiestera pudiera hacerte reír de una forma u otra, pero Lemon te hacía sentir cómodo, abierto… sí, aquella chica tenía una mirada tan amigable y una sonrisa tan natural, además de una… no podía decirlo con ciencia, una energía telúrica o una quintaesencia propia. Era algo tan profundo y tan perceptible que él se relajó de inmediato y olvidó todas sus preocupaciones.

"Yo… yo no…"

Ella sonrió y le puso un dedo en los labios.

"Qué te parece si esta noche yo soy tu novia y tú eres el mío." Expresó. "Pero nada de tocar más de lo que debes ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por… por qué haces esto." Fue lo único que él pudo decir.

"Pues… porque en parte me gustas un poco y porque me recuerdas a mí hace algún tiempo." Agregó la muchacha.

"Co…cómo."

Ella tomó sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cadera, así ambos se unieron y, mientras tocaba un tema menos movido y ya de un rock pop latino, ambos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, ella le observó.

"Es un secreto, pero yo no tenía mucha autoestima, antes de los juegos de la amistad era la nueva del curso y pues... eso tampoco ayudó. Allá o tratabas mal o te trataban mal y como yo no pudo ser tan mala que digamos, me hicieron a un lado. Era la loquita de los audífonos que comía sola en el auditorio porque tenía miedo de que en el comedor me comieran el corazón."

"¿Tan salvaje era tu escuela?"

"No salvajes, eran una civilización adicta a los sacrificios" dijo ella sacando una sonrisa "no sé cómo Twilight pudo aguantar todo ese tiempo siendo la última en la cadena alimenticia."

"Entiendo, es por pena" Dijo el muchacho. "Debí saberlo, solo por eso una chica como tú le daría una oportunidad a un chico como yo". ¿De dónde había salido esa actitud, de dónde le nacían esos sentimientos a Microchips? Ni él mismo lo entendía. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía en parte triste y en parte herido en su orgullo.

"¿Chica como yo? Oye, yo soy de la idea de que esto" dijo palpando su rostro y la piel de su brazo "no importa tanto como esto" alegó, tocando el corazón de Microchips, que, dentro de sí, pensó el error crítico que la muchacha cometía al darle una ubicación a los sentimientos y pensamientos más profundos de una persona en el corazón. "Por eso te di una oportunidad. Idiotas de rostro bonito hay muchos, pero muchachos con buen corazón los hay pocos". Recalcó ella continuando con el baile "Pero si te soy sincera sí sentí pena. Pero solo tantito, se me pasó el día que tuvimos nuestra cita".

"Comprendo" Expresó contagiándose por la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

"Basta de llorar Chips ¿Sabes por qué somos tan amigables contigo?" Le preguntó ella.

"No estoy llorando… pero ¿Me vas a decir que Indigo es amigable conmigo?" Lemon por poco estalla en risas.

"Claro que lo es, solo que tú no la conoces como depredadora de nerds". "Esto queda entre nosotros, Sunny nos dijo que lo fuéramos contigo". Sentenció acercándose a él para bailar juntitos, como si de unos novios se tratara.

Aquello, por muy falso que pudiera ser, se sintió tan real, que él se pegó a su chica temporal y cerrando los ojos dejó salir al muchacho ingenuo que llevaba dentro. Qué marca la diferencia entre el camino de la madurez… tal vez era ese instante, el momento en el que sentía el cuerpo de otra persona cerca y sentirse a gusto con un abrazo que no llevaba una raíz de cariño de cuidado o de amor fraternal, sino de un sentir diferente, más inestable y más implosivo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, mientras su estómago se revolvía y sentía un vacío que le quemaba en los pulmones. Sí, el aire le quemaba la garganta y no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que observaba a través de un espejo, allí, en medio de su sala, por fin había conseguido una chica, aunque fuese por solo un suspiro. Ella era tan especial… en un momento determinado, se percató de que sus emociones se hacían carne y maldijo a sus hormonas por arruinar el momento, ella, disimuladamente separó sus muslos pero siguió con la cabeza apegada a su hombro.

Su mano derecha dejó su cadera y fue hasta la boca de la adolescente, tomando su barbilla, con toda la delicadeza que sus manos torpes le permitieron la invitó a retirar su cabeza de su hombro y después acercó sus labios a los de la fémina.

Frente a este, los besos pasados desaparecieron, aquellos le calentaban y le borraban la sensatez. Pero este, durante el tiempo en el que abrigó ternura y sinceridad, le quemó por dentro y grabó con ese mismo fuego lo más recóndito de su cerebro, no tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas, aquello era… era ese sentimiento que tanto deseaba sentir.

Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo, ese gran desconocido, pronto fue el catalizador de su propio deseo, olvidando por completo todo lo que él había sentido, algo más primitivo, algo más ciego, algo menos consciente le llevó a bajar su mano izquierda y la muchacha le observó. De inmediato él levantó la mano y tomó la de su novia temporal.

Notando que ella había vuelto a apegarse y que bailaba lentamente, tratando de tener contacto con sus muslos, él se encontró extrañado.

"Novios hasta media noche" Le susurró ella. "Quiero hacerte mío, princesito".

Y así como si de una cenicienta contemporánea se tratase, el joven fue llevado de la mano a subir las escaleras hasta su propia fortaleza personal. Trixie le levantó un pulgar, Wallflower le sonrió, incluso Flash, que se encontraba ahora en la mesa redonda de la botella mostró su orgullo de forma varonil, sonriendo a lo idiota y levantando los pulgares. Todos sabían lo que vendría, menos él.

La vergüenza pareció llenarle por completo una vez que ambos ingresaron dentro de su cuarto, todo ordenado, con aromático y sin ropa sucia, era una ambiente surreal para un adolescente varón.

Los labios de ella pronto fueron a asediarle, nublándose lentamente, su cabeza dejaba de sentir pánico y dejó sus nervios tensos, sus manos entraron en reyerta contra el broche del brasier de la fémina, quiso observar su hermoso obligo ornado con un piercing reluciente. Y cuando cayeron los soportes y salieron libres sus pechos, él tuvo que sostener la respiración para no empalidecer y desfallecer.

Hermosura de la piel amaranto, fina, reluciente, cálida. Él no dudó un instante en quitarse la camisa, al no lograr que el último botón se desprendiera, lo arrancó de un tirón. Para poner atención a los ojos amarillos y la sonrisa que se burlaba de su impaciencia.

"Calma, tenemos una hora" le dijo ella con un tono tan sensual como juguetón.

Sus dedos fueron a bombardear la piel tersa y cálida, él no lo pensó más y abrazó a la fémina con fuerza, para que cada centímetro cuadrado de sus pieles contactaran, para sentir su calidez y la piel de gallina que ambos tenían, ella que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello supo corresponer el afecto.

"Eres la mejor amiga… la única que he tenido" Explicó el joven. Y en ese instante, una lágrima luchó por salir de él. Allí estaba el joven que jamás sería el militar que ansiaba su padre. Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo y se dedicó a oler el perfume de la fémina. Una fragancia a pera y a flores primaverales.

Sintiendo los pechos de la fémina aplastados contra el suyo, él se sintió completo, se separó para besarla una vez más, si aquello era un favor, si aquello era por un sentimiento real o si solo era por el calor del momento, no importaba más, su pensamiento, monolito casi inmovible pareció conmoverse y olvidarse del razonar.

Liberado ya, él cayó de rodillas cual monje deslumbrado por la intensidad de la iluminación. Para observar el pendiente en el ombligo.

"¿Te gusta? dolió horrores" dijo ella.

"Es precioso" Suspiró él, observando los pechos libres de la fémina, dejando embobarse por los pezones que relucían con un color un poco más obscuro que la piel amaranto de la adolescente. Pero al encontrarse con sus ojos, él continuó "Tú eres preciosa".

Entonces él trató de recordar todo lo que sabía al respecto, no era mucho, pero dejó llevarse por el porno.

Ni bien pellizcó el pezón derecho de la fémina, esta dio un grito y retiró su mano.

"No se hace así, ustedes los chicos son unos idiotas" Dijo ella.

"Entonces enséñame" Expresó, como buen científico, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado por no ser capaz de complacerla.

Ella tomó su mano e hizo se acercase por debajo de su pecho izquierdo palpado suavemente, presionando con lentamente y acariciando toda la superficie, ascendiendo y, con la palma rozando su pezón para seguir ascendiendo y así pasar con un roce continuo sobre el pezón, mientras aceleraba su respiración, los pezones de la fémina se endurecían.

"Ahora pellizca, pero no con las uñas, con las yemas, con las yemas" dijo ella al sentir que ahora sus dos pechos eran manoseados por el adolescente, ambos retrocedían hasta que ella llegó a la pared y cerró los ojos.

Y aprisionándolos entre sus dedos, él tomó su propia iniciativa y, así como hacer una bolita de papel, él juntó las yemas de sus índices y pulgares e hizo un ligerísimo giro, para después presionar hacia adentro, aquello sacó el primer gemido de la fémina.

En ese instante él sintió su erección en lucha contra sus pantalones. No soportó un solo segundo y tomó la falda de la fémina, pero ella le detuvo.

"Mejor quítate los pantalones, no quiero que me arruines mi falda" Dijo ella entre risas.

Mientras él se relegaba a su cama, se limitó a observar las piernas de la fémina liberándose de la prenda, amaranto, piel del deseo, amaranto piel de la pasión por la que él sentía. Con sus medias blancas y quitándose las zapatillas, ella se mostraba desnuda, tal como él. Y se acercó para sentarse en los muslos del adolescente. Quien se dedicó a ver el adorno de su ombligo.

"¿Tanto te gusta?"

"Me fascina" balbuceó el muchacho que sentía cómo su mástil quería tomar un aire para lanzarse al ataque de la fémina tomando vida y moviéndose desesperado.

"Wow, no es el más grande, pero lo tienes bueno" dijo ella ya con una voz más lasciva. "Te voy a coger, alguna última palabra antes de perder tu virginidad" Dijo ella, todavía con una expresión juguetona en su rostro y tomando el miembro del muchacho con una mano, mientras con la otra le instaba a echarse sobre la cama…

En ese momento, la razón le traicionó por completo.

"No tengo… no tengo condón"

"Ves, por eso no eres idiota… explicó la fémina" Mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba los labios, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho del joven. "Descuida, tengo la pastilla" explicó, poco antes de volver a sentarse sobre los muslos del adolescente. "Sé que tu primera vez tendría que ser mágica, pero no te voy a dar un oral" explicó ella, moviendo el miembro del adolescente y retirando la piel del prepucio.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y estaba dispuesta quitarle la virginidad al varón, que va, si profanarle era tenía un gusto propio para ella. La cabeza se acercaba a su interior y ambos estaban listos para vivir esos momentos al máximo cuando un sonido retumbó en sus oídos.

El pene del muchacho casi de inmediato perdió su envergadura y ella dio un gritito por el susto que le provocó el sonido bien conocido de un disparo.

"No hagas idioteces" era la voz de su padre que llegó a su mente en un recuerdo. En ese momento Microchips sintió el auténtico terror.

"Le ha disparado" El grito de Wallflower Blush se escuchó hasta la habitación.

"Carajo ha caído del techo" era la voz de Flash, pero de un flash cagándose del miedo y de pronto todos bajaban violentamente las escaleras. Se escuchaba el retumbar de sus pasos y la violencia que presagiaba la llegada del Coronel.

"Ponte tu ropa rápido" Dijo él, tragando su saliva y reaccionando ante la impresión del momento, de algo le habían servido los videojuegos, debía actuar rápido si quería salir con vida.

Lemon dio un salto y fue directamente hacia su falda, se puso rápidamente la prenda, tomó su sostén y lo colocó en un bolsillo, mientras se ponía la blusa y se arreglaba el cabello. Él apenas pudo vestirse con su jean y la camisa, ni siquiera pudo abotonarla, las manos se habían hecho de hielo puro por el miedo que sentía. Cual ratón acorralado, su voz se apagó y emitió un chillido al oír su puerta abriéndose. El Coronel se mostró como la mismísima muerte viniendo a cobrar.

Pero, al ver a su hijo y a la señorita, rápidamente cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia el otro cuarto. Era el momento preciso de huir, pero algo de valor o calentura se escapó del joven y tomó de la mano a su novia temporal y la besó con pasión antes de dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

"Corre"

Ella, por supuesto, bajó a toda prisa y salió de la casa. Él salió de su cuarto para ver cómo Sunny Flare corría en dirección a él, llevaba puestos los shorts y la blusa estaba completamente desajustada. Oyó que el agua de la piscina salpicó con fuerza y ni preguntó, era evidente lo que Sunny estaba haciendo, la duda era ¿Con quién? Era deducible que ese pobre tipo había saltado por la baranda hasta la piscina.

El rostro del Coronel era la vil expresión de alfa y omega, un señor de la guerra que, arma en mano, había desalojado su propiedad a tiros. Sus ojos repletos de sevicia y su calma insidiosa solo eran el ojo de la tormenta y las trompetas que anunciaban la ruina y el inicio del apocalipsis. Lo que ocurriera después, sería solamente el justo castigo a los pecadores.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me ha quedado extenso, pero es el pie a la rikura que muchos y muchas estaban esperando, sé que este fanfic va lento en este aspecto, pero así es como está diseñado. Si desean algo que contenga rikura y zukulencia inmediata les sugiero mi fanfic [remake] de La Mascota.

Pocas veces un autor puede ser halagado como yo lo he sido, con un fanfic basado en su fanfic, humildemente agradezco a MariAndina por escribir un fanfic basado en este que se titula "Lazos Familiares", les invito a leerlo, estoy seguro que les fascinará cómo desarrolla más la unión familiar que en ese fic solo se ve de reojo y por un estilo narrativo más fresco y fluido que el mío. Sin más nos leemos pronto, socios y socias.


	8. Consecuencias

Mucho tiempo, muchas interrupciones. Hay algunos proyectos que necesitaba continuar antes que este, espero no tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar el siguiente.

* * *

Tiempo atrás, existía una canción que era tan simple como sincera, una que decía "y es que te quiero, baby te quiero; desde que te he conocido yo vivó tan feliz". En ese instante, Microchips la había encontrado de pasada por youtube. Lo que sentía era algo… algo inexplicable… se sentía estúpido, literalmente.

Sus pensamientos resurgían y volvía, resurgían y volvían, siempre al mismo punto: Lemon Zest. Desde que se levantó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, desde que tecleó el celular como enfermo buscando su perfil y mandó la solicitud; desde que comenzó a escuchar música romántica por accidente y, durante un periodo de tiempo, encontrar una porno con una chica con el mismo cabello de la muchacha de piel amaranto, pero que en absoluto se asemejaba a su hermosura.

Como un burro, dirían sus amigos, él estaba perdido en ese momento especial de la noche pasada. Era, era como elevar las manos al cielo y darse cuenta de que estabas volando, así se sentía ese momento… sus tripas se revolvieron y todo el tiempo sintió un peso enorme viniendo desde dentro, sintió que sus manos temblaban por los nervios que estaban al borde de la implosión y su mente no dejaba de recurrir a pensamientos cada vez más difusos. Aquello fue simple y llanamente único.

Mientras más escuchaba esa vieja canción de no más de veinte años de antigüedad, sus emociones parecían desligarse, parecía una quinceañera de telenovela, un auténtico embobado, un burro pues, un burro. Ya se había hecho una paja pensando en aquel cuerpo sensual, había imaginado todo lo que hubiera hecho; frustrado estaba y el rencor a su padre solo iba en aumento ¿Cómo carajo le arruinó un momento así?

Pero, luego de correrse en sus sábanas y sentir asco por haberlo hecho, su corazón comenzó a albergar algo más. Quizás el corazón de la mayoría de los hombres sea tan sencillo de descifrar como un rompecabezas de cuatro piezas, pero en esa sencillez él encajó un sentimiento tan nuevo como frugal.

No se la quitaba de su cabeza; embelesado, perdido, nervioso. De un momento a otro, saltó de la cama y, todavía en polera y bóxeres, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Imitó entonces al sujeto del videoclip de la canción, mismo que dibujaba a su amada en papel. Como un enfermito se puso a divagar visualmente la perfección que todavía ardía en sus retinas.

Su memoria fija y sus manos tan torpes. Se concentró con lujo de detalles en el hermoso pendiente que la fémina expuso en su ombligo, la dulzura en sus pupilas le mantenía expectante, hasta que la ilusión se deshizo pues el despertador sonó de repente. Eran las siete y treinta de la mañana.

El dibujo que había hecho en honor a la belleza de la que era quizás la única amiga así de cercana que había tenido en su vida. En ese momento y solo en ese momento su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y, en lugar de hacerle pensar en otra cosa, solo le hizo hundirse más en la sonrisa de esa muchacha. ¿Qué otra chica de su edad se había interesado así por él? ¿Qué otra chica había sido tan buena y le había hecho de confidente? ¿Qué chica había sido tan considerada como para acompañarle en su momento de tristeza?

Todo ansioso se levantó, se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la puerta de la habitación de Sunny Flare. Tocó la puerta con ahínco sosteniendo el celular en la otra mano. Al no obtener respuesta, tragó saliva y volvió a tocar, no importaba si ella le abría la puerta para darle una patada, él necesitaba el número de Lemon Zest y lo necesitaba ya mismo.

"Queeeee" Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la muchacha todavía se frotaba los ojos.

"Ya te dije que lo siento… dile a mi madre que me castigue y asunto resuelto" Dijo ella con poco entusiasmo y a la vez, con un tono de voz altanero.

No supo cómo responder. Así que esperó a que ella pudiera verle.

"Si estás esperando que ruegue perdón, olvídalo…" Continuó, poco antes de ver a Microchips, entonces su rostro pasó de una expresión neutral a una de ira.

"¿No te dije que nada de fastidiarme?" Cambiando su tono de voz a uno más intimidante, la fémina apretó con sus dedos el borde de la puerta con tal fuerza que hasta pareció crujir, o tal vez fue la imaginación del muchacho.

"Lo sien… lo siento, pero quiero saber…"

"Sé que estabas de caliente con mi amiga…" Interrumpió ella con cierto asombro y reconocimiento en su mirada. "Deberías tener los huevos para pedirle su número por tu cuenta" Agregó ya con una mirada llena de fastidio.

"¿Y tú no hiciste nada? ¿Co…cómo estás?" Cuestionó Microchips tratando de dar una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Qué acaso de pronto nos llevamos así tú y yo? ¿Eres mi hermanito consentido?" La muchacha levantaba una ceja y le observaba con inquisición. "Vuelve a tu cuarto y-no-me-jodas." Los ojos de la muchacha nunca fueron más endiablados, bastó con esa mirada para que Microchips diera varios pasos hacia atrás, momento en el que ella rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

"¡Bajen!" El grito del coronel era todavía peor, semejante al rugido de un oso, acoplado con el aullido de demonio sulfúrico. Reverberó en las paredes para acosar los oídos del adolescente que, con el corazón en shock, estuvo a punto de seguir sus instintos y buscar escondite. Pero bien sabía que hacerlo solo enfurecería más a su padre. Se quedó quieto, cual presa indecisa.

No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta de Sunny abrirse que reaccionó, había miedo en sus pupilas, pero rebeldía en las de ella, no pensó más y caminó detrás de ella, solo entonces se percató de que su vecina de cuarto todavía estaba en pijama. Siendo franco consigo mismo, ver el culo de Sunny era un placebo para afrontar el infierno que se avecinaba, como si pusieran la zanahoria frente al burro para que este se entregara a los lobos, así de caricaturesco y así de útil.

La presencia maligna venía de la cocina y hasta allí fueron los dos, claro que por instinto de autopreservación, Microchips se quedó detrás de Sunny para pasar a afrontar al juez y tribunal de la sentencia que tendrían.

El coronel era un militar hecho y derecho, sus ojos no expresaban ternura ni cariño, eran similares a los de un lobo, sus mandíbulas anchas y la cabeza cuadrada sostenida por un cuello todavía musculado eran un recuerdo del oficial que fue en sus días de lobo. Ahora, entrando en la época de caballo de tiro, todavía intimidaba, Sunny pensó hacer un berrinche, pero se lo reconsideró dos veces al ver cómo se le marcaban las venas de la mano en un vaso de cristal grueso en el que se había servido un trago.

Levantó el vaso y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Después, dejó descender el vaso con tal fuerza, con tal efecto que se oyó como el martillo del juez frente al tribunal. Sus ojos se posaron en ambos. Sunny Flare en ese momento comprendió por qué Micro Chips podía ser tan tímido en ocasiones y ante la sumisión del adolescente, sus ojos se pintaron con la rebeldía que comenzaba a crecer en ella.

"Voy a ser claro…" comenzó a expresar el coronel.

"Escucha, lo siento, pero tú…" El coronel levantó la mano y sus ojos la enfocaron como si se tratara de un auténtico lobo.

"No he terminado" Recuperó la palabra el coronel, cuya voz ya se mezclaba con un gutural sonido del inframundo. Aquello, aquello no era humano, pensó para sus adentros la adolescente, en su vida algún adulto había actuado así frente ella. "Esta es la situación, ya le he pedido matrimonio a tu madre" explicó señalando a la fémina "así que para junio nosotros nos volvemos familia." La noticia hubiera causado cualquier otra cosa, menos miedo, Sunny sentía un escalofrío que subía por toda su espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras. "A mí no me importa si después tú me llamas papá o me odias. Si eres una buena hija ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu madre y yo somos felices y yo quiero que eso siga así" El hombre apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza y su rostro tenía rastros silentes de una furia interior que parecía explotar cual volcán en cualquier momento. "¿Es cierto o no?" Le preguntó.

Ella no supo responder, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces supongo que no vas a hacer ninguna idiotez para que tu madre y yo nos separemos." Continuó interrogando.

"S… supongo" dijo ella, todavía con una pizca altanera en su voz, Microchips sabía bien que tan solo eso podía lograr que su padre estallara. Pero esta vez respiró profundamente y sonrió.

"Bien. Ahora los dos, si seremos una familia será porque hay respeto y porque el respeto es lo más importante." Explicó el hombre, su mano estrujó el vaso con tal fuerza que lo rompió y varios fragmentos se incrustaron. Ante el hilillo de sangre que comenzó a fluir, ambos no supieron responder, Sunny prefirió seguir la actitud de Microchips y quedarse quieto. Parecía que el coronel ni cuenta se dio. "Respeto a sus padres, respeto hacia ustedes y respeto a su casa…" el hombre entonces observó a Sunny y esta instintivamente afirmó con la cabeza. "Que bien que nos entendamos. Ahora lo que importa, me pidieron permiso para la fiesta, yo se los otorgué porque me prometieron buenas calificaciones y estupideces como esas" Explicó el coronel. "No hubo alcohol, no hubo ninguna actividad más allá de su baile y morreos ¿Entienden?" Incluso siendo paciente y claro, el coronel daba la impresión de atacar en cualquier instante.

Tanto Sunny como Microchips dijeron sí muy bajito y al unísono, todavía tomados por sorpresa.

"Bien, ahora me limpian la casa y devuelven las cosas a su lugar" Continuó. "Ah… y Flare" Dijo, llamando la atención de la fémina" "No seré tan comprensivo la próxima vez."

La sangre del coronel ya había formado un charco sobre la mesa. Ante un espectáculo semejante, Sunny Flare no dejó de sentirse intimidada por el tono de voz de ultratumba y por la mirada cruel del coronel. Ambos se quedaron petrificados hasta que él decidió levantarse y pasar al lado de su hijo, solo para darle un golpe de puño en el hombro, pero no fue un golpe fuerte de resentimiento y con ganas de lastimarle, sino uno suave y que llevaba implícito cierto aire de un: bien hecho campeón.

Aquello fue tan extraño, tan surreal para ambos que parecía que se tragaron sus lenguas, de alguna forma ambos tuvieron la idea de bajar a los cuartos de abajo para devolver todas las cosas guardadas.

Ya abajo, con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas altas que estaban a pocos centímetros del novel del suelo del jardín, Sunny Flare recuperó el habla, mientras abrían una de las puertas de los dos cuartos contiguos para sacar el televisor, ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que ese es… tu padre. Las veces que cenamos no parecía."

"¿Un completo demente?" Cuestionó el mancebo, sacándole una sonrisa a la fémina.

"Sí…" LA muchacha rió levemente, así como él.

"Wow… ¿Así que hermanastros ah? Es mucho para una sola mañana" Agregó la muchacha, a lo cual Microchips dejó de reír.

"Qué piensas al respecto" Preguntó de repente él. Sunny pudo verlo en su rostro, a él también le preocupaba bastante la cuestión de la boda de sus padres.

"No lo sé… he vivido mucho siendo la hija única. Y no es que seas el mejor sujeto del mundo" Comenzó ella, pero al ver el rostro apenado del muchacho de inmediato sonrió. "Pero tampoco es que seas el peor; supongo que si mi madre es feliz con tu padre… no puedo oponerme, ella ha estado sola mucho tiempo" explicó Sunny retrayendo su labio inferior. "Pero no creas que seré buena contigo solo porque somos familia. Ahora ayúdame a subir esto" Concluyó señalando el televisor.

Y las horas pasaron volando. Exceptuando el descanso que tuvieron para almorzar una cena congelada que la madre de Sunny dejó antes de su viaje, ambos trabajaron desde que el sol se elevó hasta que descendió. Para cuando terminaron, se encontraban cubiertos de mugre, sudor y con un cansancio evidente en su mirada. El techo era el único lugar que no había quedado infestado con pruebas de la fiesta que tuvieron. Hasta la piscina tuvieron que limpiar.

Al final de ese domingo, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, por el televisor se emitía una caricatura que a ninguno le llamaba la atención, pero que tampoco cambiarían, estaban hechos polvo. Eso sí, Sunny todavía tenía energía para sacar su celular y ver qué novedades habían ocurrido. Microchips por su parte se limitó a cabecear en lo que el sueño comenzaba a batallarle.

"Voy a pedir… qué quieres" Preguntó la fémina, despertando al adormilado adolescente.

"No me harían mal unas alitas" Le respondió.

"Aló, dos porciones de alitas por favor y una ensalada de tomates y lechuga… es la 1035 de la calle Silver… ajá, gracias." Dijo ella, alejando el celular de su rostro. "Dice que veinte minutos". Explicó ella.

"Y por qué dos porciones de alitas"

"Creo que tu papá también puede sentir hambre ¿Verdad?" cuestionó la fémina, con tal seriedad que Microchips no pudo reírse por la afirmación.

"Es humano si es lo que quieres decir" Respondió.

"oye, no te ofendas. Seguro te has preguntado si no es un reptiliano que planea conquistar al mundo".

"Tiene la pinta, pero créeme que no es así" Explicó el adolescente. "Es solo que no te tiene confianza".

"Sí, eso me lo ha dejado bien claro. Supongo que es de los que no te dicen te quiero ni nada por el estilo".

"No, pero te lo demuestra" Dijo el adolescente. "Nada más no hagas tonterías y todo estará bien con él".

"Apúrate repartidor… tengo hambre" Dijo la muchacha. "Quiero comer… Qué tu padre no sabe cocinar"

"No, no si quieres vivir" dijo él, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Sunny.

Al avanzar en el muro de su página de Facebook, de pronto los ojos cereza de la fémina dieron con una publicación que de inmediato le hicieron petrificarse. Al instante su mano derecha fue a llamar la atención del joven, quien volvió a despertarse para verla.

"Tienes que ver esto" Virando la pantalla para que él pudiera ver junto con ella lo que acontecía en el vídeo.

La escena empezaba en una fiesta, todos aplaudían y varios muchachos gritaban, de pronto la cámara enfocaba a un sujeto parado sobre el tejado, era uno de esos que con unas gotas de alcohol ya se creía un dios, el típico idiota de la fiesta. Pero al ser divertido, todos se concentraban en él. Al menos fue así hasta que un disparo se escuchó, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tanto de chicas como de chicos, también de chicos que gritaban como chicas.

Y así sin más el imbécil se cayó en el incípido jardín que no tenía muchos cuidados, suerte para él, pues las ramas de unos arbustos no recortados le atraparon, en medio del caos que estaba a punto de explotar, la cámara bajaba para mostrar a nadie más y nadie menos que el coronel.

"Le ha disparado" gritó una muchacha, Microchips creyó reconocer la voz de Octavia. Y así el caos finalmente se liberaba, todos comenzaban a correr, incluso el tipo de la cámara, corría grabando sus pasos hasta el otro extremo de la calle y, sea por valor de última hora o por el morbo, volvió a enfocar la cámara, esta vez para mostrar cómo todos los adolescentes salían disparados del interior de la casa como si fueran un montón de cucarachas.

"Mierda viejo, corre, corre" decía uno de los que estaba cerca del que poseía la cámara.

Entonces, entre gritos de espanto, los últimos en salir por la puerta fueron Wallflower Blush y Flash Sentry, que estaban a poco de morirse del miedo les siguió Lemon Zest que se cubrió la cara ni bien se percató de la presencia de la cámara.

"Corre perra, corre" Dijo uno de ellos, logrando soltar una risa en el camarógrafo que recuperaba la respiración.

Todo parecía haber terminado, pero en diez segundos se podía ver a Trend saliendo por el jardín frontal, estaba todo mojado y solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones y sus calzados, sostenía su camisa en la mano izquierda y corría como si el demonio fuera detrás de él.

"watafac, decía el que tomaba el vídeo" Dijo todavía agitado "Esta mierda se va a prender" agregó al final, poco antes de que el Coronel saliera nuevamente por la puerta frontal. Bastó su presencia para que el grupo volviera a correr por su vida y el vídeo terminaba en ese instante.

Sunny observó a Microchips y este a su vez no supo qué pensar al respecto. En el pasado, nadie había conocido quién era su padre; no ser popular más que un ámbito bien delimitado ayudó para que su padre continuara en el anonimato. Pero ahora, todo el mundo sabía que su padre era un militar y no uno de los militares geniales.

"Mi reputación se ha ido al diablo" Murmuró Sunny sin energía. Gimoteó. No tenía energías ni para chillar de furia.

"Qué harás" Preguntó Micro.

"Cambiarme de colegio ¿Crees que haya cupos en el tuyo?" Preguntó ella, con una voz tenue.

"No creo que sea lo mejor" Le respondió el joven, volviendo a cabecear.

"Ahh" exhaló ella y se acurrucó en un lado del sofá, tomando una manta que bajó y durmiendo finalmente.

El joven de anteojos también bostezó, tan solo pensar en levantarse era una odisea, no lo pensó más, se acurrucó del otro lado del sofá. De tal forma, ambos estaban en el sofá de cuatro plazas, Sunny tomó un cojín y lo usó de almohada, mientras que Microchips se limitó a tratar de quitarle la manta, cosa que ella no permitió.

"Estamos como a veinte grados, no seas débil" expresó la de piel turquesa, el joven trató de responder, pero entró en cuenta que Sunny ya estaba dormida.

"Sunny" Dijo somnoliento.

"Que sea importante o te juro que te…" la adolescente ni siquiera tuvo energías para terminar la oración.

"Quiero una cita con Lemon"

"Pues pídesela tú mismo"

"No puedo… no tengo su teléfono"

"Pues mañana ve por ella a mi colegio. A las chicas nos gusta que…" el sueño finalmente pudo con Sunny y Micro era consciente de que molestarla de nuevo era sentenciarse a un golpe en el rostro, así que cerró los ojos, esperando lo mejor para el día después.


	9. Estrés

Termina septiembre sin fap y mis pilas vuelven a cargarse. Estoy seguro que terminaré este fic para noviembre XD.

* * *

Después del huracán llega la tormenta, o creo que así se dice. Allí donde la fiesta había sido una bomba, llegó la calma tétrica de una tormenta con nubes tan grises que ni siquiera el rayo lograba iluminarlas. Sunny yacía en medio del salón y la lluvia amenazaba afuera, sus clases se extenderían hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Micro le había dicho que él terminaría a eso de las tres y veinte de la tarde para llegar hasta la CP.

Ella repentinamente sonrió. Micro podía tener cierta popularidad en su canal de Youtube por eso de ser un DJ y todo. Pero cuando se trataba de relacionarse con una chica, era como un niño miedoso. Ya iban tres días seguidos que ella esperaba con Lemon a que él llegara "casualmente" y él ni se presentaba. Ya en casa ella le recriminaba el esfuerzo que le costó retenerla con alguna excusa para que se quedara unos minutos.

Después, Microchips tocaba a su puerta y pedía disculpas, rogando porque lo volviera a hacer. Pero el día siguiente lo mismo. Entonces, si pasó el lunes, si pasó el martes y si pasó el miércoles, entonces era seguro que ese día, jueves, tampoco pasaría algo.

Ella apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha, observando el reloj de su celular, dos minutos para que la campana tocara y todos salieran.

"Oye Sunny" Susurró un muchacho de la silla vecina a su derecha.

"Qué" Respondió ella toda arisca y rodando los ojos antes de que él dijera algo.

"Cuándo otra fiesta" Preguntó con sorna el muchacho.

"Vete a la mierda" Siseó ella, apretando el puño y cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma.

Sí, reputación. En ese pequeño mundo la reputación era la razón del ser. Eras lo que los demás decían que eras, punto final. Antes de la fiesta era Sunny, una chica popular, hermosa y con cierto liderazgo dentro de un sector del poblado femenino; después, terminó siendo la muchacha que tenía un padrastro demente que no dudó en "dispararle" a un imbécil en la fiesta. Y había que entrecomillar dispararle porque el Coronel solo disparó al cielo, el otro se había caído del techo por el susto y por ser tantito imbécil.

Aunque claro, el hecho de tener un padrastro así, sí, ese que por poco despelleja a Trenderhoof, fue el detonante para que muchos chicos tuvieran cierta fiebre de Sunny Flare, al menos esos rumores le llegaron de varios de sus confiables friendzoneados y amigos del club de modas. De pronto, muchachos que ni conocía le mandaban solicitudes de amistad o la saludaban en los pasillos. Pero, al mismo tiempo que estos le prestaban atención, muchas conocidas y casi amigas se alejaban, celos, era la palabra que resumía sus razones.

Y los cielos que se pintaban con nubes grises.

Sunny volvió a sonreír – debería pedirle algo cada vez que viene a rogar a mi puerta – pensó.

Al sonar el timbre se armó la desbandada, incluso el profesor parecía estar contento porque finalizara su jornada laboral.

"Recogeré sus trabajos el veinte de este mes" Expresó el profesor poco antes de salir del salón.

Salía con su morral junto a su grupo de amigas cuando sintió una gotita de agua llegándole al rostro.

Sí, lluvia otra vez. Ahora tenía toda la certeza de que Microchips ni vendría, así que acercándose a Lemon Zest y Sour Sweet las tomó por el brazo y las haló.

"Cuál es tu problema" Dijo con furia Sour, sorprendida.

"Vamos al centro comercial" expresó Sunny, sin esperar respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus amigas que no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle el paso. Pero, a medio camino, cuando pasaban la calle para tomar un taxi hasta el centro comercial, Sunny observó de reojo una figura que se les acercaba, pudo reconocerla entre la multitud de estudiantes de la CP porque venía con ropa informal. No supo cómo reaccionar, todo lo que pudo hacer fue llamar la atención de sus amigas presionando sus brazos y señalando con la cabeza en la dirección que deseaba que vieran.

Lemon Zest de inmediato sonrió y tampoco parecía creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Sour Sweet mantuvo una expresión neutra, ni sorprendida, ni indiferente. Era como si sus ojos dieran la pauta de estar sonriendo, pero sus labios permanecían serios.

A los pocos metros, Lemon alzó una mano a manera de saludo y le sonrió amablemente, mientras que Sunny se acercó y con una mano en la cadera le inquirió "Qué estás haciendo en mi preparatoria"

A lo cual, Microchips respondió "Tú ya sabes… yo… vine a hablar con Lemon" Habló en tono de voz bajito, para que la mencionada no le escuchara.

"Pues ve y pregúntaselo, tenemos que ir al centro comercial" Le recriminó la fémina rodando los ojos y haciéndose a un lado para invitarle a pasar.

Microchips tragó saliva y observó a su futura hermanastra. Todo aquello era desconocido, era como si hubiera viajado a la luna, literalmente, no sabía cómo carajos hacer lo que quería hacer… pero la indicación de Sunny, con un rostro serio y cejas levantadas, le indicó que caminar era el primer paso, así que lo hizo. Poner un pie frente a otro… sí, no era tan difícil.

Pero, a mitad del camino pisó la agujeta desatada de su zapato derecho y se fue directo al concreto, colocando sus manos para impedir un impacto frontal del rostro, se salvó, pero su confianza se fue en ese mismo instante. Mas, pronto observó una mano que se extendía ante él: era la mano de Lemon, que, si bien reía por lo sucedido, le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.

"Hola" Dijo, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

"Disculpa, tengo dos pies izquierdos" Dijo el muchacho.

"Y por qué te disculpas"

"No lo sé" El muchacho de inmediato comenzó a guardar silencio, no era tonto, sabía que aquello hacía la situación incómoda, lo único malo era que no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, si todo en la vida fuera tan fácil como un programa de computadora o la física, pensó dentro de su cabeza, tratando de hallar alguna solución.

"Pues… qué haces por acá, ¿No deberías estar pasando clases?"

"No… mi horario termina antes que el tuyo"

"Vaya, debes tener que levantarte muy temprano entonces" Le preguntó la muchacha, observando a Sunny, que señalaba un reloj de muñeca imaginario.

"Sí, pero no es algo que sea un problema… vine aquí porque… porque…" El silencio volvió a vencer a la dicción del joven. Fue en ese instante que Sunny se acordó que Sour Sweet existía y al verla con los dedos rastrillando su cuero cabelludo y el ceño fruncido, supo que estallaría en cualquier momento.

"!Ya basta! Todas sabemos por qué estás aquí, quieres pedirle su número de teléfono y tú, dáselo" Interrumpió Sour Sweet sorprendiendo a Microchips, que por poco se tira al suelo para evitar algún posible impacto de bala. Lemon cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente, ladeando su cadera, extrajo su celular abrió la aplicación de celular y se lo pasó a Microchips.

"Escribe tu número" expresó ella. "Me disculpo por Sweet, ella suele ser un poco intensa a veces" añadió, mientras el joven tecleaba su número. Entonces ella marcó llamar para hacer timbrar el celular de Microchips. "Bueno, ya está. Ah, por cierto, ya te agregué en el face. Debo irme, ojalá salgamos de nuevo en alguna oportunidad" Finalizó, acercándose a Sunny Flare y a Sour Sweet y juntas se marcharon del lugar.

Tan obnubilado estaba por los acontecimientos, que Microchips no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de muchachos de la CP que le miraban con recelo. Y que incluso algunas muchachas le observaban con risas cómplices, muchas de ellas bromeando sobre lo ocurrido.

"Oye, men" Una voz le devolvió a la realidad, entonces el adolescente encontró con la mirada a Trenderhoof que venía con un grupo de chicos de la CP. Algo en el cerebro de microchips se activo, un miedo primitivo de pronto se apoderó de él, no supo la causa exacta, era más una intuición que le sugería guardar sus distancias, de inmediato puso el pie derecho hacia atrás y observó el rostro del muchacho del rubio.

"Nos conocimos en la fiesta que hiciste con Sunny ¿O debería decir hermana?" Con un aspecto afable y una sonrisa amigable, el rostro del rubio denotaba el relajo con el que este se dirigía a microchips, quien de inmediato concluyó que su instinto había levantado una falsa alarma.

"Te recuerdo. Trend ¿Verdad?" Dijo él, no era su nombre completo, pero cuando su interlocutor movió la cabeza supo que había acertado.

"Bueno, se me está haciendo hora" El tono de voz del muchacho tenía cierto toque extranjero, muchos decían que una de las cosas que más atraía de los extranjeros del este era su acento y su tono de voz. Pero realmente tenía los ademanes de un caballero y una sonrisa de película. "Nos vemos Microchips, y, por cierto, dale mis más sinceras disculpas a tu padre por haberme sobrepasado de aquella forma" Agregó, poco antes de irse.

Microchips no podía culpar a Sunny, aquel sujeto realmente parecía salido de una de esas películas. Se dispuso a volver a su casa… claro que no había conseguido invitar a salir a Lemon, pero bastaba con su número, llamaría uno de estos días, de eso estaba seguro. Observó la pantalla de su celular con orgullo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. Tenía de contacto a una muchacha: Finalmente. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, pero pronto fue borrada cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y apareció el contacto de su padre.

Tragó saliva y contestó. "¿Hola?" El coronel no llamaba a menos de que hubiera hecho algo estúpido o en caso de que algo de última hora requiriera de su ayuda. Esperando que fuera lo último, él dispuso toda su atención en lo que su padre le diría.

"Microchips, Sunny no contesta su teléfono y ella tiene una hora para volver a casa, así que ve por ella y tráela" Sonando más a una orden que le daría a un oficial bajo su mando, su padre se mostraba asertivo. Luego colgó el celular. No tenía idea de la hora de llegada de Sunny Flare, ni cómo su padre le impuso un horario de llegada. Y, por sobre todo, el joven no tardó en entender que estaba en fuego cruzado.

A qué le temía más, ese era el trasfondo de la pregunta. Por un lado, estaba su padre, bien sabía que él no dudaría en darle un par de golpes para corregirle y que sus castigos eran implacables. Sunny… ella podía arrojarle desde la planta superior de la casa y tal vez… ¿Podía arruinar lo que estaba tratando de tener con Lemon? No la conocía tan bien como para decir que era vengativa hasta la médula, conocía mejor a su padre que, siempre y cuando no hiciera estupideces, le daría plena libertad.

Con la duda andaba al tomar el taxi, iban al centro comercial, la propia Sunny se lo había dicho en la mañana. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada del centro comercial, buscó de arriba abajo con la vista para ver si por casualidad se encontraba con ella o Lemon o Sour Sweet. De seguro estarían con ella. Sin encontrar el menor rastro de su presencia, se sentó a pensar en unos asientos del hall.

Obviamente llegaron antes que él, así que estarían en una tienda, comercio o entretenimiento que ofrecía el recinto. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo tres muchachas de aproximadamente su edad en el centro comercial? ¿Comprar? ¿En el salón de las maquinitas? ¿Tratamiento de belleza? Qué carajo sabía él de los gustos de las chicas.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí" Irrumpió de repente una voz en sus pensamientos. La reconoció inmediatamente y con una sonrisa observó a Sunny que le observaba extrañada.

Ella levantó una ceja, la duda se hacía evidente en sus brazos cruzados y sobre todo en la mirada de desconfianza que le dedicaba. Momento en el que el adolescente se percató de que no tenía cómo plantear la cuestión, su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco. Levantó un dedo como si emulando la imagen de un retórico pudiera volverse uno y con una voz temblorosa respondió:

"Mi padre dice que has demorado mu…"

Bastó que la mirada de Sunny cortara el aire y le clavara un odio infundido desde las entrañas de la adolescente. El muchacho presionó su esfínter y tragó saliva. Sus instintos ya se habían cansado de gritarle que huyera del peligro, así que por fin le dejaron.

"Es tarde Sunny, podrías… ¿Reconsiderar cumplir con el horario de papá?"

Algo causó que Sunny solo negara con la cabeza y le mirara como si de un traidor se tratase, sabrá Dios por qué pasó esto, pero, en ese instante, Microchips hubiera vendido su alma para asegurarse la vida pues sentía que algo pasaría, tal vez el suelo se abriría y se lo tragaría, tal vez un grupo de sicarios de pronto pasarían por él... en su cabeza se formaban tanto escenarios con vistas al desastre que cuando se percató de unos ojos que denotaban cansancio y que Sunny le tomaba del brazo izquierdo. Invitándole así a andar con ella, bueno, obligándolo. Pero al menos no le arrastraba contra su voluntad.

"Oye, ¿Cómo haces para aguantar a tu padre?" Cuestionó ella, con frustración, prácticamente a punto de estallar.

Pero estaba bien, nada le había pasado. Microchips sintió un alivio momentáneo, hasta percatarse que Sunny todavía aguardaba una respuesta.

"No haciendo idioteces" Respondió, citando las palabras exactas del acuerdo de comportamiento que tenía con el coronel.

Entonces ella buscó en el bolsillo de su jean y extrajo su celular para abrir velozmente el registro de llamadas.

"Esto es una idiotez" Señaló la adolescente.

Pronto los ojos de Micro reconocieron el número del celular de su padre.

"Ha estado sobre mí cada maldito día" Se quejó chillando al final y llevándose una mano a la frente "Hasta me da dolor de cabeza de recordarlo. Me está volviendo loca".

Inverosímil era el adjetivo adecuado para lo que venían viviendo desde hace meses atrás. Sus padres se encontraban en un concubinato que de alguna manera tanto Sunny como él terminaron aceptando. Todavía no eran hermanastros, todavía no era la hijastra del coronel. ¿Cómo actuar en aquella situación?

"Eh, lo sé… no me ha pasado a mí."

"Oye, sé que nos pasamos la otra noche, pero ¿Cómo es eso de que a mí me cae esto y a ti no?" Cuestionó ella indignada y apretando el agarre bajo el cual hacía pasear al adolescente. Él se percató de esto y tuvo que pensar, pensar… pensar… soluciones.

El coronel desconfiaba de Sunny, Sunny no deseaba que él le controlara, y él estaba en fuego cruzado. Si dejaba que ella se quedara, le fallaría a su padre, si se la llevaba, aunque le pateara el rostro, le fallaba a Sunny. Y siendo franco, se estaban llevando mejor después de la fiesta. Entonces toda la inteligencia suprimida aquel día finalmente se iluminó.

Rápidamente buscó su propio celular y marcó a su padre.

"Hola" Decía el coronel desde el otro lado.

"Hola, papá, Sunny está en el centro comercial conmigo"

De inmediato ella levantó una ceja y le centró toda su atención.

"Solo quiero decirte que ella está conmigo y… que… que llegaremos un poco tarde. No te preocupes que yo la cuidaré" Explicó con tartamudeo y sintiendo una mirada de furia por parte de la muchacha. Su padre pareció meditarlo desde el otro lado. Pero luego de suspirar con algo de ira respondió por fin:

"Bien, pero no lleguen tarde"

Al colgar solo se preocupó por Sunny, que le soltó el brazo, se adelantó y le encaró.

"Gracias chico listo, por qué mejor no le dijiste que me meta a un liceo de señoritas en medio del bosque. Ahora él pensará que yo acepto que esté haciendo esto."

"Lo siento. ¿No querías pasar el resto de la tarde aquí?"

"Claro que quería, pero no así. Tu padre es un entrometido y no se va a apoderar de mi vida Micro. No sé cómo lo aguantas, pero no será igual conmigo." La voz de Sunny se había elevado ligeramente. Pero sus ojos continuaban mostrando un enojo real. "¿Ahora se supone que cada vez que quiera salir tengo que hacerlo contigo?"

Puede que Microchips no fuera el más perceptivo, pero notó el énfasis que Sunny puso en la palabra "contigo".

"Solo quería ayudar" Dijo, con una expresión que rayaba en la tristeza y la seriedad. "Perdona por no ser un chico que tenga los estándares para salir contigo."

Aquello fue tan sutil y tan inconsciente, que Sunny de inmediato cerró los ojos repetidas veces respiró para calmarse y tomó al muchacho por los hombros.

"No necesito que me estén controlando, soy perfectamente capaz de ser responsable por mi cuenta"

"No tienes un buen historial que digamos"

"Si vas a decirme puta, al menos dilo directamente y no tiembles al hacerlo" Respondió con ferocidad la muchacha que prácticamente expulsaba fuego por la boca.

Ya estaba, había llegado a arruinarlo todo. Pronto saldría sangre de las paredes y su vida terminaría. Microchips pensó en una manera de salir, pero su cerebro parecía haberse encogido y resguardado en cualquier lugar, menos en su cabeza.

"Perdo-perdona, no quise"

"Pero lo hiciste. Eres igual que tu padre. Qué carajos tienen para pensar que una chica no puede tirarse a alguien ¿Eh? ¿Acaso soy tu perra para que decidas con quién puedo o no coger?" Sunny era una persona que no se iba con sutilezas cuando no era necesario, todas las cartas sobre la mesa y él ya estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones, literalmente, de los nervios se mordió la lengua, pero la mirada de Sunny era tan peligrosa que no se atrevió a quitarle la vista de encima.

"Dime, quién eres para creerte que puedes decirme qué puedo o no hacer"

"Yo... lo siento-n-no-no pretendo darte órdenes. Yo-y-yo solo quería que no tuvieras que irte… yo me iré cuando lleguen tus amigas y le mentiré a mi padre, te lo juro."

"Hola. Parece que están muy ocupados, creo que iré a dar una vuelta" Era la voz de Lemon Zest, los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de par en par. Ahora sí que la había cagado enserio, con toda probabilidad quedaría mal ante la hermosa chica de piel amaranto.

"No" Sunny Flare entonces suspiró para tranquilizarse "Escucha, lo que hiciste es muy bonito, enserio lo aprecio. Pero yo puedo resolver esto por mi cuenta ¿Entiendes?" Entonces sacó su celular de su jean nuevamente para centrar su atención en este y empezar a tocar la pantalla.

"Vamos a ver una película al cine ¿Quieres venir?" Interrogó ella. Por supuesto, Microchips de inmediato observó a Lemon Zest, que, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos le saludó con la mano desde la distancia.

"Sí" Respondió el adolescente con ahínco.


	10. En el cine ¿O no?

Ahora tengo una zukulenta portada, todo gracias a mi buen amigo Filomental.

* * *

Avanzaba con torpeza, sus pasos amenazaban con tropezarse en cualquier instante. Y es que simplemente su cuerpo lo sentía más como un tronco. La suavidad de la mano de Lemon le dirigía después de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y este la seguía como una carga muerta. Llegaron por fin a una puerta café con el número 900 inscrito en ella.

Era increíble cómo ella le había traído del cine poco antes de que la función empezara. Y por supuesto, él aceptó, hasta se ofreció a pagar el taxi, pero ella se negó y pagaron conjuntamente la tarifa.

Sacando sus llaves, la adolescente la abrió y dentro sus ojos se encontraron con una sala inmensa, literalmente, había unas escaleras a la derecha y llevaban a un segundo nivel. Ella vivía en el penthause. El piso estaba alfombrado con un color rosa que le fue tan extraño que ni notó los discos colgados en la pared, o los platos desechables con restos de comida del comedor que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Pisar aquella alfombra con los pies descalzos de seguro era toda una experiencia… se quitó aquella idea de inmediato. Sin embargo, al ver que ella lo hacía, no dudó en seguirla. Dejando sus zapatillas en una zapatera a la derecha de la entrada, ella tomó los zapatos del Chips con la punta de sus dedos.

"Oye, disculpa mi curiosidad… pe… pero a qué se dedican tus padres"

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Cuestionó ella sonriéndole al ver que la alfombra todavía le contagiaba confusión "se dedican a la música, mi madre era vocalista de jazz y mi padre es un productor." Dijo tomándole de la mano para dirigirle escaleras arriba.

Y es que hasta las escaleras estaban cubiertas por aquella alfombra tupida y rosada, incluso con las medias podía sentir la suavidad.

"Son un poco excéntricos y salieron de viaje por unos días. Creo que por eso soy un poco rara también" Explicó ella, a medida que ascendían los dieciséis escalones que los llevaron a un pasillo superior, doblando a la izquierda llegaron pronto a la puerta de la habitación de Lemon Zest.

"Es una suerte que hayan viajado, estoy re castigada." Alegó ella mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Entonces el corazón del adolescente comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, tragó saliva. Primero estaban en el cine, a punto de entrar a ver la película y ahora estaban en el departamento de Lemon Zest. Ella simplemente le dijo que la siguiera y se excusó diciendo que su padre la había llamado para recordarle que estaba castigada.

Dejando su mochila sobre su escritorio, ella fue a sentarse sobre una silla giratoria.

"Y bien ¿Qué te parece mi pequeño rincón? ¿Acogedor no?" Preguntó ella, poniendo una pierna sobre la silla, de forma que pudiera apoyar el brazo sobre su rodilla. El control de un estéreo mediano se encontraba sobre su escritorio, la adolescente no dudó en encenderlo y entonces, el poderoso sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, fusionado con la batería y la voz a todo pulmón de un hombre asaltaron los oídos del adolescente que brincó por el susto, sacándole una sonrisa a la fémina.

[Crossfade – Colors] decía la pantalla de control del estéreo, él trató de decir algo, pero ella levantó la mano en señal de que esperara, luego de bajar el volumen hasta que él pudiera escuchar su propia voz, se calmó, respiró y se recuperó del aturdimiento.

"Lo siento, no todos tienen los mismos gustos" Entonces ella, con un par de movimientos cambió de canción. Por un jazz muy relajado. Cuando el adolescente le miró extrañado, ella levantó los hombros.

No lo había notado, pero, tal como estaba sentada, la falda de la fémina bajaba mucho más allá del medio muslo y mostraba un pedazo de tela verde. Pero casi de inmediato, al subir la vista, se encontró con un rostro serio por parte de ella, que negó antes de sonreír.

"Mira, no es que las chicas no queramos, sino que no es así como queremos…" le dijo. Casi instantáneamente bajó la rodilla. Señaló entonces su cama "Por favor" Invitó, lasilla giró y ella dio una vuelta entera, al volver a verle tenía una lata de soda en la mano.

"Así que Jazz ¿Eh?"

"Oye, mis gustos musicales son de lo más variado que te puedas imaginar" Le respondió ella algo indignada "Que a veces me veas como una rockera no significa que solo le vaya a eso" Entonces, con una sonrisa ella levantó el control. "A ver, estoy seguro que a ti te gusta algo más suave…" entonces ella cambió por otro jazz, observó atentamente al muchacho "¿No? A ver…" cambiando por algo de música clásica, el rostro extrañado del adolescente volvió a sorprenderle "¿Tampoco?"

La muchacha debía tener un sexto sentido, pensó el adolescente.

"Qué tal…" dijo al volver a cambiar, esta vez por un tema de Blues. "Oye enserio que tienes gustos… ah, ya sé" agregó con una sonrisa "pero solo para confirmar".

Al cambiar de canción, la muchacha vio la reacción de Microchips, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios temblaron por una fracción de segundo y sus cejas se levantaron brevemente.

" _Recuerdo aquel día cuando te vi partir. Sabes yo nunca he podido olvidarte. Siento las noches tan frías sin tu querer. Vivo soñando que vuelvas a mi lado. Vuelve a mi lado, yo siempre te esperaré, como se espera el amanecer"_ Sonaba la letra [Vuelve a mi lado – América pop] decía en la pantalla de control.

"Qué pasó" Cuestionó Lemon, levantándose de su silla para acercarse al adolescente.

"Nada… es solo que…" Microchips guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"Es solo que qué…" le preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado. "Reconozco cuando toco el tema triste de alguien". Era imposible no confiar en aquellos ojos del color del ámbar. Y en esos cabellos lacios y alborotados.

"Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Pero mi padre escuchó este tema hasta que yo tuve siete años" Rememoraba él, pronto bajó la vista. Era imposible, pero de solo recordarlo sus ojos se humedecían. "Siempre se encerraba en su habitación mientras escuchaba esa música y siempre salía ebrio. En una de esas, él olvidó cerrar la puerta y yo vi que una foto de mi madre sobre su velador y las botellas en el piso"

Aquel hombre parecía el demonio en uniforme, cualquier cosa era posible. Temiendo lo peor, ella se mordió un labio para reprimir sus emociones. No debió haber preguntado, pensó para sus adentros, no quería ver triste a Micro.

"Entonces empecé a llorar porque quería saber dónde estaba mi madre. Él se levantó y… y entonces…" con la mirada agachada, el de piel lavanda dejaba observó sus manos "…él me dijo que mi madre había muerto. Que nunca más volvería. Sacó un pañuelo y me limpió el rostro, me dijo que nunca debía llorar. Que tenía que ser fuerte y el dolor se iría. Después de ese día, él dejó de escucharlo".

Sorprendida, ella observó el rostro del adolescente.

"Mi padre no es un monstruo, él me consiguió una nana para que le ayudara a criarme, siempre estuvo ahí si lo necesitaba, si te contara" dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. "Sé que Sunny Flare piensa que él solo quiere controlarla. Pero él solo quiere protegerla." Finalizó, viendo los ojos de una Lemon que parecían temblar entre el fulgor de la noche y las luces débiles de su habitación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es solo que… es la historia más bonita que un chico me ha contado" Le explicó "Okey, okey, voy a cambiarle el tema" dijo ella, colocando sus piernas de lado para sentarse con mayor comodidad sobre su cama.

[Rihana - Diamonds] mostró el panel del control. A medida que ella se levantaba.

Microchips la observó extrañado y de pronto las manos de la adolescente le tomaron por el rostro, no hubo más mediación de palabras. Ella desabotonó su blusa mientras él se quedaba hipnotizado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras que su corazón, más que latir desesperadamente, parecía estar hinchándose como si tratara de aplastar su garganta.

Llegados a ese punto, la blusa descendió suavemente por los brazos de la fémina, dejando ver el brasier blanco que llevaba puesto y también un el piercing en su ombligo. Sus ojos se deleitaron hasta llegar a la falda, el cuerpo esbelto de la fémina tenía caderas medianas, no como las de Pinkie Pie que eran bastante anchas, pensó en su memoria el adolescente, tampoco eran como las de Sour Sweet.

Pero ella le sonrió nuevamente.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Le preguntó ella. Y él, todavía embelesado afirmó con la cabeza en silencio y sin quitar los ojos de encima del ángel que tenía frente a él.

"Yo… yo… ¿Se…serías mi?" Trató de decir microchips, pero el dedo de la adolescente se situó sobre sus labios, haciéndole guardar silencio. Al verla, esta le negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa y una mirada amistosa que se intensificaba por la sombra de ojos que llevaba.

Ahora entendía por qué decían soldado caído… era por ese dolor que se producía en el pecho, literalmente, era como si algo lo perforara, los sentimientos vienen del cerebro, sabía él, pero se sentía como si realmente su corazón estuviera fracturándose, fragmentándose… disolviéndose. Pero claro, cómo podía esperar que una chica así pudiera realmente pensar en estar con él.

Confundir la pena o la amabilidad de Lemon… pensar que realmente le gustaría. Aquello era solo por pena, razonó velozmente, porque le había contado de su padre, porque ella era tan buena persona que…

"Tienes que ser paciente; ya te he dicho que he estado con muchos idiotas antes. Tengo que saber que tú no serás uno" Dijo ella. "Ahora, quédate quieto. Quiero disfrutar esto" Finalizó ella.

Sin mesura, pero sin prisa, ella tomó la camisa que el joven llevaba puesta y le liberó de ella sin siquiera desabotonarla. Le empujó para que se acostara sobre la cama y sus manos fueron directamente a su cinturón, desajustándolo con una precisión impresionante. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a sentarse.

"Ahora quítatelos" Ordenó con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo para nada fornido del adolescente se levantó, dejó caer sus pantalones y con cierta vergüenza observó a la adolescente mientras sus dedos tomaban tímidamente sus boxres, ella movió la cabeza con una sonrisa, entonces él se inclinó para bajarse los boxeres mientras se sentaba.

"Ahora échate" Ordenó.

Fue como si alguien le empujara, él, prácticamente cayó como una roca, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Su boca entera se llenaba de un sabor extraño, los escalofríos tensaban sus mandíbulas y apenas pudo tragar algo de saliva. Mas, sus ojos la divisaban allí parada, sonriéndole, haciendo un pequeño y tierno bailecito, moviendo sus rodillas para que sus muslos fueran adelante y hacia atrás de forma sincronizada e intercalada.

Mientras él se concentraba en el danzar de los cuadros dibujados en la falda y los muslos que sugerían, su respiración se entrecortó, y de pronto un calor insospechado comenzaba a emerger desde el estómago, rápidamente bajó hasta su entrepierna. Cuando él sintió el calor sobre su miembro y el peso que de pronto lo dobló hacia un lado, tragó saliva, mientras sus mejillas ruborizaron. La vergüenza quería apoderarse de él, pensó en encontrar alguna almohada y volver a cubrirse.

Sin embargo, la adolescente dejó caer su falda, para mostrar una prenda íntima blanca. Descubierta así, sus ojos vieron toda la obra de arte completa. Estupefacto, anonadado y, por último, embelesado. Ella tomó el control y presionado la música suave cambió.

[Must be the Feeling - Nero]

Allí estaba, de pronto ella se acercó y, sentándose sobre una rodilla y la otra pierna, todavía en contacto con el piso, se mostró tal cual un ángel de luz en medio de las tinieblas, sus facciones. Él instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta el seno izquierdo de la muchacha y esta, le tomó por la muñeca para hacerla a un lado.

\- Nah, a ninguna chica le gustan los desesperados. – Le regañó con cierta severidad en su voz y Micro se quedó completamente estático.

Ella entonces le tomó por la cabeza para acercarlo lentamente.

\- Así. – Le explicó, poco antes de acercar sus labios y con cierta ternura, tomó los suyos.

La situación era tan irreal, en todas las porno que había visto, en todos las series, era el hombre el que debía hacer eso y no ella. No, no era correcto, pensó.

Lemon Zest, al momento de sentir que el joven trataba de invadir su boca y que de pronto sus manos se posaban en sus hombros, al ver que este de pronto parecía más una fiera que un cachorrito asustado, sonrió para sus adentros.

Ella entonces llevó sus manos a la espalda y, para sorpresa de Micro, el brasier de la adolescente descendió a medida que esta llevó sus brazos adelante, bajándolos y dejando que la prenda llegara a su muslo, donde descansó. Pero no importó nada en comparación con la piel liberada.

"Esto tendrías que hacerlo tú. Pero por ser tu primera vez… seré comprensiva" dijo ella a modo de broma. "No te desesperes, enserio, disfruta cada segundo" le reprochó cuando sintió de nuevo las manos del adolescente posándose en sus senos.

El joven entonces volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la muchacha, relajado, pero al mismo tiempo como un perro encadenado. Sus manos fueron más suaves, evitando a toda costa ultrajar los preciosos tesoros que la damisela le entregaba, sus ojos se deleitaban de reojo con el contacto suave y cálido de con la piel amaranto de Lemon y esta no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta Chips?" Preguntó de forma pícara.

"Cre… creo que estoy en el cielo" Dijo con sinceridad él, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de orgullo de la fémina.

"Al menos sabes qué decir y en qué momento" le respondió. "Haz lo que te enseñé" agregó.

Ante un rostro expectante, los ojos negros del adolescente encontraron una calidez propia en las esferas ámbares de la adolescente, pero fue por solo un instante, sus ojos no tardaron en volver a divisar el cuerpo de la fémina, la prenda íntima y blanca dejaba mucho a su imaginación.

Antes apenas la había visto.

¿Sería igual que en las porno? Pensó en el segundo fugaz en que sus ojos volvieron a ver a los de la muchacha y al ver en ellos algo que no entendía. Algo que le faltaba a todas esas actrices porno.

"Por qué te quedas quieto" Preguntó ella, con algo de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

No necesito responder con palabras, sus manos fueron directamente hacia los senos de la muchacha, evitando el contacto directo con los pezones, masajeó suavemente aquel sector, sería poco decir que cada vez soñaba con esa noche en la que se los vio por primera vez y cuando los tocó…

Tal vez fue por desearlo y soñarlo tanto, en ese momento, sus dedos se deslizaron con habilidad. Asegurando cada rincón, explorando y dando una caricia tan suave como el roce de la seda, y de un momento a otro, con la fuerza suficiente como para que la muchacha cambiara su rostro a uno de mayor satisfacción.

"Aprendes rápido, chico listo" Dijo ella, y esta vez, él la interrumpió uniendo sus labios.

Esta vez, la muchacha levantó las cejas por la sorpresa mientras sentía cómo los labios húmedos del adolescente se movían con una sutileza y como si con ellos quisiera morder los suyos, sus lenguas volvieron a danzar. Dejándose llevar, como le había indicado, todos los conocimientos previos, todos los sueños previos que había tenido con Lemon, todo parecía converger en unas acciones casi instintivas.

La muchacha de pronto sintió que el muchacho bajaba su mano, deslizándola sobre su piel, acariciando al tiempo de transitar su estómago, su vientre, finalmente sus dedos se toparon con la tela blanca. Él incursionó, sintiendo la suavidad del pubis de la mujer, sus yemas sentían la perfecta suave y tersa piel de Lemon.

Como un ciego, palpaba para ver, para sentir. Aquellos segundos fueron tan lentos. Ella, más curiosa por cómo reaccionaría él, se entretenía pensando algo que él ni siquiera podría imaginarse. Es cierto lo que le había dicho Indigo, desvirgar a un chico mientras se tomaba las riendas era algo único. Bastó que ella hiciera se separara para que el adolescente abriera los ojos y su mano saliera. Era tan tímido y dudaba tanto… ella no dejaba de sonreír, era como una presa y ella la cazadora.

Esperando hasta que la tensión estuviera a punto de quitarle la erección al muchacho, cuya mirada se fijaba en ella, como si tratara de pedir permiso, y al no escucharle, rogara. Entonces ella acercó su rostro al de Microchips.

"Te voy a coger" Le susurró.

La mano de Lemon adquirió una fuerza descomunal, o al menos así lo sintió cuando le empujó para que se acostara en la cama.

Lemon pareció tener una sonrisa macabra. Allí estaba, un muchacho desnudo, con una apariencia débil, inexperto, un lego en los placeres de la vida. Una sensación cálida, casi como si algo la estuviera picando en los lugares más sensibles recorrió la espalda de Lemon, sus hombros se tensaron y la sensación volvió a bajar hasta sus muslos, que se movieron con torpeza para avanzar por la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas y levantando sus pies.

Sus pezones se pusieron duros, a medida que se acercaba, el ver los ojos inocentes del muchacho algo dentro de ella comenzaba a dominarla, o se lo cogía o destruía una pared en ese mismo instante, pensó.

Sin mayores preámbulos, porque a ella no le gustaba para nada dar mamadas, avanzó los últimos centímetros como una verdadera depredadora, lentamente, como si acechara a su presa, hasta que finalmente se ubicó por sobre el miembro del adolescente ya erecto y desesperado, sin embargo, los ojos de aquel parecían contener algún pánico interior. Eso solo la incitó a tomar con su mano derecha aquello miembro y bajar sus caderas hasta que sus labios acogieran el glande, casi como si le ofrecieran un beso afectuoso antes de engullirlo.

Él no era atractivo, él no era de los populares, él apenas podía hablar con una chica que considerara hermosa. Su mirada, llena de confusión y deseo inspiró a Lemon una sensación de poder, de superioridad. Tal vez por eso a Indigo le gustaba desvirgar a los muchachos.

No lo pensó más.

Bajó sus caderas para finalmente acoger el pedazo de carne caliente y deseoso de Microchips, la fricción de la primera estocada, sumada a la catarsis del colapso nervioso de Micro, que de pronto cerraba los ojos para sentir cómo su hombría era tomada por la muchacha, fue algo distinto a todas las veces que lo había hecho antes.

Con la fuerza de sus hermosos muslos y la gracia de sus caderas, ella comenzó el sube y baja, al principio lento, sintiendo con excitación en incremento el ir y venir del joven.

Subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, y sus tetas se bamboleaban, el joven ya estaba perdido, abrió sus ojos solo para ver el baile de aquel par que la chica llevaba, el movimiento de sus caderas hacia los lados, doblaba ligeramente su pene, él lo sentía. Sentía la suavidad de su interior.

No se percató del sonido que la cama de madera efectuaba, ni le pasó por la cabeza los gemidos que ella daba, ni los suyos, su mente se borraba y solo observaba aquel bamboleo, ese desquiciante baile de sus tetas, con sus pezones erectos y cómo esas masas se quedaban arriba por un instante cuando ella descendía, cómo estas querían quedarse abajo cuando ella ascendía y cómo se deformaban cuando finalmente decidían hacerle caso a la fémina, cambios sutiles, ligeros, pero esos pezones… que tenían un color magenta y que eran un poco más obscuros que el amaranto natural de su piel.

Con cada arremetida de la señorita, su miembro estaba a punto de estallar, cuando movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás y a los lados, el movimiento tensionaba su miembro, se apoderaba de él, tanto que el sentía como si literalmente ella se lo quisiera arrebatar, las puntilladas placenteras se transformaban en una marea que se sumaba al calor que sentía sobre su vientre y muslos cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían y a la necesidad de este cuando ella se separaba.

Quería aferrarse a esas tetas bailarinas, quería poder tocarlas con fuerza. Levantó sus manos y las apretujó, lo que causó que ella hiciera un gesto de dolor y de inmediato él cesó, intentando de nuevo, se limitó a tomarlas para palparlas con suavidad, para que la yema de sus dedos las masajeara, tal como le había enseñado. Ella se inclinó para facilitarle la tarea.

Sin interrumpirse sus movimientos, Lemon sintió el éxtasis, el muchachito estaba tratando de hacer algo, ella le había enseñado, sus paredes le daban el eco de los gemidos suaves del adolescente, que más parecían quejidos ella, entregada a mostrarle a este muchacho el placer de la carne, continuó con el danzar de sus caderas, no le importó que sus muslos y los músculos de la espalda, vientre y sus costados se estuvieran cansando, continuó asediándole.

Bajando la vista, él pudo apreciar el piercing de la muchacha, el pulimento que lograba ese brillo magnífico del metal, el movimiento ligero de este accesorio le volvía loco, no sabía el porqué, pero siempre le maravillaba ver algún piercing en el ombligo, sin importar la chica que fuera.

Pero sus ojos subieron, a medida que sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse, a medida que desatendía los pechos de Lemon, hasta sus ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de lívido y que le veían como una auténtica fiera. El contacto fue inmediato.

Sus manos abandonaron los senos de la muchacha, dejando que estos danzaran nuevamente para él.

Fue como sentir un disparo, como si de pronto toda su sangre le abandonara y se fuera a otra parte, llevándose todo su calor, y después regresara para devolverle el calor a todo el cuerpo, a todos los rincones de este.

Lemon sonrió al ver el rostro del muchacho colorado durante su orgasmo y cómo cerró los ojos y las venas del cuello se le marcaron por la fuerza con la que apretó y mostró los dientes. Pero ella bajó instintivamente su mano para acariciar su clítoris y con unos últimos movimientos, mientras aquel miem broseguía erecto, subió y bajó y direccionó el pene con sus caderas para que tocara su punto G.

Y pronto ella cerró los ojos y reprimiendo el grito, sonrió mirando al cielo y sintiendo la marea de placer que pronto la invadía. Como si de pronto a todo su cuerpo la invadiera una corriente eléctrica, un punto se hizo una totalidad y el dedo índice de su mano derecha se separó cuanto pudo de su mano, instintivamente su mano izquierda fue a su pecho para masajearlo, para apretujarlo y así, con el dolor anulado, el placer de aquella posesión brutal se acrecentó, ella mordió su labio inferior y se quedó estática unos segundos.

Microchips estaba a punto de irse a un lugar más etéreo, su mente estaba en blanco y, a medida que se recuperaba, sus ojos captaron la visión de la hermosa Lemon Zest, colocando su ropa en una cesta y cambiándose por un pijama de ositos junto con una blusa holgada y vieja de una banda de rock que tampoco conocía.

"Ya levántate, tienes que irte a tu casa" Le explicó esta, con su celular en su mano.

La sangre volvió rápidamente a su cabeza cuando recordó ¡Ya eran más de ocho de la noche! Sunny le había llamado muchas veces a Lemon y al revisar el suyo, vio tres llamadas perdidas, una dos de la adolescente de piel turquesa y una de su padre. Era el fin.

Entonces, antes de pensar en el infierno, observó al ángel que ya se había puesto a revisar su celular. Ella… ella valía completamente la pena, no importaba si quedaba castigado de por vida y Sunny ya no le hablaba. No se resistió y entró en la aplicación de cámara.

Al percibir el flash de la cámara del celular de Microchips, Lemon le observó extrañada.

"Oye ¿Qué haces?"

"No quiero olvidar esto por nada del mundo" Señaló él.

Ella, halagada y preocupada, posó, llevando el pecho adelante para que sus pezones se marcaran en la ropa.

"Juro que si le enseñas esto a alguien yo te haré la vida imposible" Advirtió la muchacha, poco antes de que el flash volviera a encenderse y la fotografía fuera tomada. "Ahora vete, ya sabes cómo es Sunny cuando se enoja" Agregó, arrojándole su camisa.

Microchips se cambió y se fue a toda velocidad.

Sunny Flare cruzaba los brazos mientras veía al tipo bien vestido, pero con cara de pelele del "mirada económica" del canal de noticias de CNN. Hablaba cosas que el padre de Microchips veía con cierto interés y comentando algunas cosas que ese sujeto y su entrevistado decían.

"¿Y de dentro de esas reformas, perdón Butter Cup, ustedes están abiertos, dispuestos a discutir el tema de retirar los dineros desde las cuentas de las personas?"

"Hipócrita, di de una vez que ya no quieren pagar pensiones." Dijo con rabia el militar.

La adolescente ni siquiera podía usar su celular. Cuando llegó a casa, el coronel la recibió y su madre traería comida de la ruta desde su trabajo a casa, y si debía quedarse sentada en el sofá, viendo las tonterías que ese pelele decía, era porque Microchips no había llegado aún y debía ser él el que dijera que ella no había ido a hacer tonterías con muchachos.

Ella quiso poner en claro las cosas, pero el coronel era un hombre intimidante, a veces dudaba de que realmente fuera el padre de Microchips. Llamó a Microchips cuando fue al baño, después a Lemon y solo comprobó lo que ya sospechaba.

Esa zorra, maldijo para sus adentros. Ese arrecho, agregó después. Con cada segundo su furia solo se incrementaba más y más; al menos fue así hasta que recordó la mirada de cachorrito de Micro al pedirle el número de Lemon. Su furia comenzaba a aplacarse, al menos el nerdo había logrado cogerse a la chica más fácil de la CP.

"Las compensaciones han sido tibias. Eh, con un dolor político brutal."

Cuando la puerta de ingreso se abrió, sus ojos de inmediato divisaron al muchacho con la ropa apenas arreglada. Sus anteojos estaban algo ladeados y, ante todo, se percató de la mirada de imbécil que llevaba.

"Por fin llegas" Dijo el coronel. Sí, algo de justicia se haría, ahora Microchips debía sentir el regaño de su padre. Obvio él no era tonto, estaba completamente segura que sabía bien lo que su hijo había hecho.

"Lo siento papá" Respondió este.

"Sunbed traerá pronto la comida" Agregó el hombre, sin dejar de ver al pelele de la televisión.

Microchips se dirigió velozmente a las escaleras.

"Ya llegó, no se lo comieron los perros" Dijo hastiada la muchacha. "Maldito machista" dijo entre dientes mientras se iba.

"Mocosa malcriada" imitó el hombre.

Los pasos de Sunny se hicieron pesados, lo primero que haría, sería usar la fuerza brutal de sus piernas para romper la puerta de Microchips y así entrar en su cuarto y darle una paliza. No era justo que el militar ese le hiciera pasar un infierno por estar con un chico atractivo y que no controlara de la misma forma a su propio hijo.

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que ella siquiera la atravesara y de ella salió Microchips que fue a abrazarla de inmediato.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias" Dijo este, sollozando. "Te estaré eternamente agradecido" Agregó.

La sorpresa logró paralizarla, pensaba en darle una patada en la rodilla para hacerle arrodillar y entonces… pero su abrazo era tan… tan sincero.

"Por qué me agradeces" Se le ocurrió cuestionar para no quedarse sin hacer nada.

"Sunny, gracias por presentarme a tus amigas, gracias por decirles que fueran buenas conmigo; yo… ah… eh… ¡Sí, es cierto!" Expresó, poco antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto y dejando a la adolescente con una ceja ladeada y más confundida que al principio.

Cuando el ex virgen salió de su habitación llevaba una bolsa de papel marrón y de ella sacó una cajita roja. Cuando abrió la cajita, Sunny pudo ver algo que sus ojos apreciaron, pero ella tardó más en responder, quedándose sin palabras.

Se trataba de un colgante de plata con un cristal del tamaño de la yema de un dedo al final y tallado en forma de una gota, tenía un color púrpura rojizo.

"Siento llegar tan tarde y que mi padre te obligara a quedarte a ver Mirada Económica" Se disculpó el adolescente. "Pero me tardé en encontrar un regalo perfecto hasta que me hice ayudar con una chica de la joyería y me dijo que debía combinar con tus ojos, así que…"

Ella tomó el obsequio y de pronto, toda su rabia se desvaneció ante los ojos de gratitud geniuna y la sonrisa de Microchips.

"No… no debiste, debe costar un montón"

"Gasté una parte de lo que ahorré en vacaciones, pero yo quiero que lo tengas, enserio gracias. Mira del otro lado" explicó él con una mirada llena de emoción.

Así pues, como la gema en forma de gota era antecedida por un pequeño lazo de plata, del mismo ancho y la mitad de un dedo índice, tuvo que leer con cuidado el grabado.

[La mejor hermana de mundo] tenía grabado.

A esas alturas, Sunny no sabía si abrazar al muchacho o qué… qué podía hacer. Ya no tenía más opciones. Pero al final, resistió el impulso de abrazarle y se limitó a sonreír de forma pícara.

"Entonces, ¿Ya sabes lo que se siente?" Le preguntó con una mirada asertiva. y con cierta malicia.

"Sí" Respondió llevando la mano a la nuca "Lemon es…"

"Oye, no quiero saber eso" Le respondió Sunny, que, sin embargo, veía la respuesta en la expresión de idiota que Microchips traía desde su llegada.

"¡A comer!" Ordenó el padre de Microchips.

"Enserio, gracias Sunny" Dijo el muchacho antes de ir a comer. Pero ella le tomó del brazo para que se detuviera.

"Enserio es tu primera vez, ve a darte una ducha y luego bajas." Le explicó.

"A la orden, jefa" Le respondió él, con tono jovial y un andar que más parecía baile.

Sunny se limitó a sonreír mientras bajaba las escaleras y guardaba la cajita con el colgador en su bolsillo.


	11. Los Hombres no lloran ¿O sí?

Actuaba como cobarde, ni más ni menos. La casa ya no era un lugar agradable, pero escapar se hacía imposible. Tomando la bata de baño tiritó por el frío; debían ser las seis y media de la mañana.

Sunny Flare abrió la puerta del pasillo exterior con cuidado, procurando no hacer nada de ruido. Sus pies desnudos pisaron con la ligereza de una pluma la madera del pasillo, un crujido escapó en su andar, pero nada grave. A esas horas, se podía escuchar el viento acariciando la palmera sobre la piscina, agitándose con suavidad.

Era irónico cómo el ambiente de la casa había cambiado tan rápido, al menos para ella.

Entró a la regadera y manipuló la válvula de la temperatura, el sonido del agua corriendo le despertaría, pero al menos no ingresaría al baño, lo último que deseaba era verle. A las siete iría abajo por el desayuno, lo subiría a su cuarto y a las ocho y diez saldría rumbo a su escuela, saliendo de esta, procuraría quedarse todo el tiempo posible fuera, llegaría, aguantaría el regaño de Laurel, comería la cena fría y subiría velozmente.

Y haría eso mismo cada día hasta que… hasta quién sabe cuándo. Los chicos deprimidos eran un poco más imbéciles de lo normal; pero en Microchips, todo tendía a ser más exagerado, como sus alergias, como su falta de aptitud física o como su gusto por los juegos. Y aunque no lo culpaba por ser un friki, nerdo y perdedor en lo que a prospecto social correspondía, sería genial que viniera con un manual.

Y es que, aunque doliera admitirlo, la depresión de Microchips era algo que no se esperó jamás.

Mientras el calor del agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, enjabonaba sus piernas, sus brazos y su vientre, bajando lentamente y recorriendo su monte de venus, para después pasar con suavidad sobre sus labios, para después pasar la esponja debajo de sus nalgas, abriendo las piernas para poder llegar a ellas.

Un contacto de la esponja con su clítoris de forma accidental logró su pierna derecha diera un pequeño giro. La sensación era placentera, pero no podía seguir mucho tiempo en el baño, tomó el champú para esparcirlo en su cabello.

Su cabello había crecido, era tiempo de ir a renovar su peinado, tal vez el fin de semana. Sería genial llevar a Micro para… refunfuñó inmediatamente, Micro no estaría disponible hasta… a ver… era martes… sí como hasta el resto de la vida.

Si fuera un poco más cínica, reiría por lo que ocurría. Cualquiera, incluso ella, esperaba una situación así, solo que, ella estaría en la posición de Microchips. Pensaba que algún día, él se pasaría de pendejo y la manosearía o tomaría su ropa interior para degenerarse como el animal con pene que era. Alejó esa imagen de su mente para tener paz… nuevamente un chorro de agua tibia llegó a empapar sus labios, necesitaba llegar al clímax, maldita costumbre… no podía tardarse más tiempo dentro.

Enjuagando su cabello, repensó la situación. O sea, ella debería estar furiosa por una estupidez de Microchips y no al revés, él era el chico que todavía le veía el culo de reojo, el imbécil que todavía luchaba por no verle los pechos cuando hablaban de frente a frente. Pero la situación era diferente, él estaba furioso, él estaba emo.

Y la culpa recaía en ella. Para empeorarlo, ese muchacho no tenía la fuerza ni el carácter para amenazarla o gritarle, siquiera podía mostrarle la ira que de seguro le guardaba desde ese trágico día. Cerró la llave de paso y velozmente se cubrió con la bata de baño, y rodeó su cabello con una toalla mediana tomando su celular del lavabo observó el reloj, siete menos veinte. Bien.

Fue a su cuarto y no tardó en secarse. Era difícil no sentir culpa, sí, eso es lo que él representaba, un gran bulto de culpa. Incluso pensarlo así era motivo para que Sunny sintiera que era la peor persona del mundo.

Ni las mejores intenciones podrían haber evitado lo ocurrido. Entonces su cabeza volvió sobre los hechos, tal como hizo los días posteriores al incidente.

Todo empezó el miércoles de la semana pasada.

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, desde el día después de que tuvo su primera vez, para que su propia imaginación no la traumatizara, ella negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en el reloj del celular para quitar cualquier pensamiento al respecto. Después de eso, él comenzó a manifestar los síntomas de su primer enamoramiento o su primer jale, como a veces decían en su escuela.

Hubiera sido imposible ver que estaba distraído todo el tiempo, que estaba un poco ansioso, que incluso sus nervios al momento de hablar con ella desaparecieron. Y la lista podía seguir y seguir. Hasta había sacado un seis en matemáticas, ganándose un castigo adicional y la reprimenda de su padre fue tal que sus gritos llegaron hasta su habitación.

Así siguió hasta el jueves, día en el que hasta cantó en la regadera y hasta le hablaron hasta la medianoche, él se sentó en su puerta del pasillo exterior y, manteniéndola entreabierta conversaron mientras ella se había acostado sobre su cama, sí, él estaba más feliz de lo que nunca lo había estado, eso era innegable. Por un momento, ella pensó que las cosas habían salido bien.

Hasta que llegó el momento que lo cambiaría todo, la mañana del viernes, alguien golpeó su puerta hacia el pasillo exterior. ¿Quién más podría ser que Microchips? Cuando ella le dio luz verde para entrar, él la sorprendió con una sonrisa y una petición.

"Ho-hoy voy a declararme a Lemon y pedirle que sea mi novia" Dijo, con tal seguridad, con tanta confianza en sí mismo, que sus ojos resplandecieron a través de sus lentes, hasta la voz parecía ser diferente a la del Microchips que conocía.

"Supongo que debes tener un plan, tigre" Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa cómplice y todavía cubierta por sus sábanas.

Y así como cuando en una partida de dota dejas espacio para que el enemigo respire, su colaboración fue una llamada a la tragedia. Era consciente de lo que Lemon sentía; pero también conocía bien que aquella muchacha podía ser muy impredecible. Aquella mañana, una vez que accedió a ayudarle, cerró los ojos y pidió que, por una vez, Lemon hiciera justo lo que esperaba, ni más ni menos.

Entonces, no hubo tiempo para dilucidar un mejor plan, era tan repentino. _"Por qué no pensé que él sentiría eso"_ se regañó a sí misma. Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, él salió con rumbo a la CHS y ella a la CP, una rutina diaria.

Mas, mientras avanzó aquel día, ella observó de cerca a su amiga Lemon Zest. Algo en ella estaba cambiado, algo en ella logró inquietarla. Sunny no era una persona que tuviera reservas a la hora de hablar con los demás.

Pero en ese momento, cuánto le costó preguntarle de forma sutil sobre si estaba libre para tener un novio _"Desde hace semanas pienso darle una oportunidad a un chico que conocí ¿Y cómo vas tú?"_ Sí, no fue lo más sutil que pudo haber dicho; pero al menos lo dijo de forma tan casual que Lemon no sospechó.

" _Ya sabes, los chicos son… descartables, tú misma lo dijiste"_ Respondió Lemon.

Y en ese momento, la campana marcó el final del almuerzo. Lemon se fue rápido, mientras que ella aguardó en su lugar por unos instantes, les tocaban clases diferentes hasta el final, el plan consistía en que Sunny debía llevar a la muchacha de piel amaranto hasta el estacionamiento, donde Micro estaría listo para soltar el ancla en el corazón de la amante de la música.

Se quedó en el comedor por varios minutos, con celular en mano, dudando entre llamar a Micro para decirle que Lemon le daría una respuesta negativa o dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Y se mordió el labio, justo como hacía en ese instante, con tanta fuerza que casi se abrió una herida, deteniéndose por el dolor.

En ese momento tomó la decisión que lo solo sellaría lo que ya estaba predeterminado.

Una vez más en el presente, regresó a su cuarto, con una taza de café y unos biscochos, la muchacha se dirigió hasta el estante en la pared, entre los muchos compartimentos que tenía, había uno donde dejaba la joyería que poseía, entre estas, relucía ubicado al frente de todos esos ornamentos, el colgador que Micro le había regalado.

Era increíble, pero en pocos días, aquel muchacho se portó como un pan del cielo, le hacía cualquier encomienda, le abría las puertas, le ayudaba con sus tareas. Incluso comenzaron a hablar en el pasillo exterior apoyándose en la baranda o sentándose en su piso de madera, en la noche, cuando cruzaban sus caminos para ir al baño, aunque ella sabía que Micro se quedaba por varios minutos esperándola.

Poco tardó en hacerse un amigo, y ya de por sí, algo en él cambió. De un momento a otro, dejó de temblar al momento de hablarle, aunque esas miradas molestas de un pajero no se fueron, al menos ahora era más seguro y se disculpaba cuando le pillaba.

Si se hubo encariñado o solo eran sus remordimientos por lastimar a alguien inocente, ella cerró la cajita y guardó el colgante, lo menos que podía hacer era devolvérselo. Se mordió el labio, no tenía el valor para encararle.

Entonces su mente volvió al breve pasado que la llevó hasta ese punto, Y dejar que el valiente solado avanzara hasta que le fusilaran el corazón en tierra ajena. Aquella tarde, ella salió y siguió con su papel en el plan, convenciendo, con desgana, a Lemon para que la acompañara al estacionamiento, en el fondo, rogó porque le dijera que tenía otra cosa que hacer _"Por qué simplemente no fui sola y le dije a Microchips que Lemon no tenía tiempo y después, en un momento del fin de semana le confesaba todo"_ se regañó.

Avanzaron juntas hasta el lugar señalado por Microchips. Ya allí, prefirió alejarse lentamente. Lemon por supuesto, se sorprendió, lo que menos se hubiera esperado era verle. Lo último que Sunny vio fue a Microchips, que, con una sonrisa nerviosa, la observó como si fuera su amuleto de la suerte. Entonces la adolescente de piel turquesa no pudo mantener el contacto visual, sabía bien lo que iría a pasar.

Prefirió no preguntar nada más al respecto, prefirió irse a cualquier lado lo más rápido posible, tomando un taxi para ir a su casa velozmente, trató de escapar de lo inevitable. La culpa comenzaba a consumirla, se cambió de ropa y salió al cine, una doble función, una comedia y un romance, el último solo le recordó lo que estaba pasando.

Terminando la función, vio que eran las nueve y media de la noche y las diez llamadas perdidas de Laurel. Cerró los ojos y sin ganas, decidió que era momento de volver a su casa.

Ya en ella, eran las diez con treinta minutos. Tuvo que aguantar el sermón de Laurel, para después escuchar a su madre hablándole sobre los límites que debía respetar ahora que eran una familia nueva, que Laurel también se merecía su respeto y que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ser un buen padrastro; que ella no tenía problemas similares con Microchips.

Sunny tuvo los nervios de acero a la hora de aguantarlos a ambos. Se quedó callada y afirmó en todo momento; obviamente Laurel pronto se cansó de regañarla y la preocupación se pintó en la mirada de su madre; su desánimo logró confinar sus respuestas ingeniosas y su rebeldía connaturales a su carácter.

Inscrito con los caracteres de preocupación, su semblante cambió al encontrarse, precisamente con Microchips al final de las escaleras que la conducirían hacia su cuarto. Microchips era un muchacho que había conocido a una chica que logró intimar con él como jamás se lo hubiera esperado, la misma chica que su supuesta hermana había manipulado para que se diera todo lo que se dio entre ambos.

" _¿Fuiste tú no es cierto? Lemon me dijo que tú eras una persona controladora. Pero por supuesto. Cómo más una chica como ella podría haberme dado una oportunidad si no es porque tú se lo pediste"_

Sí, Microchips podía ser un nerd, pero era inteligente, deducirlo de seguro no le tomó mucho tiempo.

" _¿Querías hacerte la burla de mí? ¿Querías verme así? Si no quieres que nuestros padres se junten, solo tenías que decirlo y ya…"_

Quienes conocen a Sunny de verdad, saben bien que hay dos caminos después de ver su lado más vil, o eres su amigo o te apartas procurando no ofenderla. Y solo Dios sabe la crueldad con la que había logrado dominar una buena parte de la CP, hasta el punto de que lo que decía, se hacía, claro que, todo se hacía desde las sombras y nadie nunca podría culparla de nada. Microchips había visto reflejado una pizca de temor en las amigas de Sunny.

Probablemente todo se armó en su cabeza, exagerándolo y viendo en ella el reflejo de una persona sádica y manipuladora. Como esos personajes ficticios de los dibujitos que le gustaban a Sour Sweet. Visto así, obvio la culparía a ella de todo y se sentiría como la víctima, pensó la adolescente de piel turquesa. Entonces fue a sentarse sobre su cama para tomar su desayuno, guardó la calma y respiró profundamente. Dejarse llevar por las emociones y buscar un culpable era algo que ella casi hace en ese instante.

Como sea, luego de esas preguntas, ella trató de elaborar una respuesta. Ya antes había orquestado una venganza para lastimar a quienes la habían ofendido, a quienes la lastimaron. Pero jamás quiso dañar a Micro, porque… nuevamente se mordió el labio para después echarse sobre su cama antes de volver a recordar lo ocurrido la noche del viernes pasado.

" _Quise avisarte"_ Respondió torpemente, sin enfrentarlo cara a cara y aferrándose con una mano al colgante que él le había regalado y que llevaba por ser realmente muy bonito.

" _Yo confié en ti. P-p-pensé que realmente querías ser mi amiga."_ La voz del muchacho se elevó un poco y varias gotitas de saliva llegaron hasta su rostro. Pero no tuvo tiempo para sentir asco. _"Te dije que yo nunca tuve una novia, te dije que…"._

" _Ya cállate"_ Ordenó ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y los abrió abruptamente al sentir las manos de Microchips tomándola por los hombros.

" _E-e-eras mi primera amiga… y solo quisiste lastimarme ¿Por qué?"_ Los ojos de Microchips no estaban repletos de rabia, sino de dolor. Las lágrimas todavía se deslizaban por sus mejillas, de hecho, se había quitado los anteojos. _"Por qué lo hiciste"._

" _Suéltame o no respondo"_ Advirtió ella, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, los dedos temblorosos del adolescente parecían tener unas garras que la atravesaron hasta llegar a su corazón que explotaba y anhelaba subir por su garganta.

Sus ojos se tornaron fríos e intimidantes, allí Microchips vio reflejado al monstruo que justificaba el temor de sus amigas, esa era la verdadera Sunny Flare, retrocedió, soltándola de inmediato y con sus labios temblándole antes de hablar no dejó de observar aquellos ojos.

" _Creí que realmente querías ser mi hermana"_

" _Ya… no exageres..."_ Respondió con sequedad y haciéndole a un lado con una mano para pasar a su lado e ir a su habitación.

Si tan solo Microchips supiese que en ese momento sentía más temor que la última vez que había hecho algo realmente terrible, si tan solo tuviera una ligera idea de lo que ella sintió en ese instante. Sunny negó con la cabeza poco antes de salir de su habitación, sin siquiera haber probado su desayuno.

Ya era hora de irse al colegio.

Curioso, el día transcurrió con mayor velocidad, como si la fortuna deseara que ella volviera lo más antes posible a su casa, donde nuevamente debería "cenar en familia" viéndole el rostro al muchacho que había dañado de forma indirecta.

Pensó y pensó, su mente la alejaba constantemente del presente y la abstraía en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Si nuestros padres se separan, no tendré que volverle a ver_ \- advirtió su mente, cosa a la que se negó de inmediato. - _¿Y si solo le doy tiempo? Digo, cuánto puede tardarse en recuperarse de lo que pasó_ – Era pedir mucho, la tensión en esa casa de ensueño la convertía en una suerte de pugatorio donde la sola presencia del adolescente la ponía nerviosa y donde su más grande temor que este le dirigiera la palabra. – _¿Si le consigo otra chica? –_ si estaba así por pensar así ¿Por qué ponerle sal a la herida?

 _Y si pido disculpas -_ Entonces un balón llegó a su rostro, pensar en la clase de educación física en día de quemados: craso error.

Después de ir a las duchas y repensar mejor la cuestión llegó a una elección. Pero cómo hacerlo.

Se la pasó pensando en ello, después de una distracción temporal con sus amigas, la culpa siempre regresaba para embargarla con aquellos pensamientos taciturnos que cambiaban hasta su forma de andar.

Llegó a casa, subió las escaleras e ingresó a su habitación, paseándose por ella como una demente, buscó las palabras, imaginó escenarios y trató de no pensar en la peor de las posibilidades. Así continuó batallando dentro de su cabeza hasta que finalmente oyó la puerta de Microchips cerrándose. Aguardó unos minutos.

Se mordió la lengua de solo pensar en pedir disculpas. Pero tragó saliva, sosteniendo la cajita con fuerza, fue hasta la puerta para ir al pasillo exterior y tomó aire. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza ¿Cómo respondería él? Era evidente que le tenía odio, cómo culparlo si le había dado razones para hacerlo ¿Por qué esperar hasta entonces para hablar? Entonces, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de madera, esta, como pésima confidente que era, rechinó, como si gritara a los cuatro vientos sobre su presencia.

Volvió a tragar saliva, exhaló y trató de continuar, pero entonces su vista se encontró con una sombra que se puso de pie velozmente y trató de replegarse.

"Espera… por favor" Dijo Sunny, con una voz que ya le temblaba. Volvió a maldecir, mordiendo su labio por los nervios "oye yo…"

"qué me dirás" preguntó Mircochips. "Ya me lo pusiste claro, un perdedor como yo jamás conseguirá una chica. Incluso cuando esta es una facilona"

"No llames así a mi amiga…" advirtió Sunny con un tono ya ausente de inseguridad, sus pasos hacían rechinar la madera, y se acercaban al adolescente, recogió su falda para sentarse a su lado, tal como solían hacer a veces para hablar después del colegio.

El adolescente no se movió, se quedó al lado de la pared, dándole la espalda y sin mostrar su rostro.

"Oye, es obvio que estás llorando… no… no tienes por qué ocultármelo." Explicó ella todavía sentada.

"Qué más quieres de mí" gimoteó el adolescente "confié en ti y me apuñalaste por la espalda"

"Qué quiero de ti eh. Quiero que vengas aquí y me escuches. Después, si quieres, ya ni te hablo y te juro que haré todo lo posible para que ni sepas que existo."

El adolescente se secó las lágrimas y se acercó.

"Siéntate, no quiero estar viendo hacia arriba todo el rato" Aclaró ella con un tono de voz grave, aclarando su voz mientras el adolescente obedecía sentándose a pocos centímetros de ella, pensó bien sus palabras y observó el cielo. Entonces tomó aire una vez más.

"Primero, Lemon es así porque se enamoró de un chico… de un imbécil, lo único que te diré es la lastimó mucho… desde entonces, no sé si es por venganza o porque tiene miedo, pero ella no quiere saber más de ninguna relación con muchachos."

"Entonces es una de esas chicas que por un hombre pone a parir de dolor a los demás"

"Tal vez; pero ya la has visto, es una buena chica, creo que solamente no quiere que la lastimen y tú vas y le dices todo lo que le dijiste y bueno… no hablemos más de eso".

"Fuiste tú la que las convenció de que… lo haga… co-conmigo ¿Verdad?"

"No soy una proxeneta, solo hice que… no te diré cómo lo hice, pero yo jamás la forcé y me consta" Se defendió la muchacha.

Entonces el adolescente bajó la cabeza. Sin sus lentes, los párpados del muchacho seguían rojos y al levantar la vista, Sunny observó el reflejo de la luna en el camino que una de sus lágrimas había dibujado en su mejilla.

"Ya veo, qué chica en su sano juicio hubiera querido salir conmigo si no era por una manipuladora como tú" Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"El problema es que tú" señalando con el dedo al adolescente y confrontándolo, Sunny prosiguió con una voz más suave "no sabes diferenciar a una chica que quiere tirarte de otra que quiere algo más. Eres raro ¿Lo sabías? A cualquier muchacho le bastaría con una chica para coger de vez en cuando y tú te jalaste a la primera cogida que Lemon te dio. ¿Tan buena fue?".

"Gracias por decirme virgen idiota, pensé que no vendrías a patearme en el suelo"

"Disculpa. Pero es lo que es."

"Ya tengo suficiente de ti. Pensé que eras una buena persona, pero solo te la pasas comportándote como una verdadera…"

"Más te vale no terminar esa frase. Y vine a disculparme… así que te quedas hasta que termine" explicó poco antes de sujetar la caja del colgador con fuerza. "Lemon era una chica que era buena contigo y con la que no te portabas como un completo pervertido. Sí, yo sabía que eras un virgen idiota… pero quise ayudarte… ¿Entiendes? Te ayudé a tener tu primera vez ¿No?" Sunny se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía hablar así?

"Tu disculpa no se parece en nada a una disculpa. Tienes un corazón horrible Sunny"

"Es que nos soy buena para estas cosas" Entonces Sunny levantó la caja para acercarla al adolescente, quien la reconoció de inmediato "Pero para que veas que lo lamento: te ayudaré a dejar de ser un virgo idiota y te enseñaré cómo ligar a una chica…"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Sin manipulación de por medio, solo yo enseñándote el truco" Continuó ella "Te doy mi palabra, no quise que terminaras herido, y no dejaré que te ahogues en tu autocompasión." Entonces ella se levantó, observando cómo la parte pervertida del muchacho no perdía la oportunidad de verle las piernas desnudas. Pero dedicándole una sonrisa ella extendió la cajita para devolvérsela. "Verás que yo me ganaré de nuevo este colgante, sé que suena súper ridículo y cursi, pero te prometo ser la hermana que querías y necesitas".

El adolescente aceptó la caja y se quedó totalmente extrañado.

"Bueno, entonces ya estamos… empezamos el sábado por la tarde" dijo ella, retirándose a su habitación "ah, y Microchips" llamó su atención "deja de mirarme como un pervertido". Dijo con un tono lleno de sorna y con una sonrisa que volvía a su rostro.

El adolescente, con contagiado por la alegría repentina, no dejó de observar el movimiento de aquellas caderas y de esas piernas desnudas que parecían estar talladas por los mismos ángeles, sin olvidar la falda de las chicas de la CP, cosa que realmente era un regalo de los dioses.


	12. Aprendiendo 1

Beeep, Beeep, Beeep, Beeep.

El dedo de Microchips como el extremo de una grúa, lenta y torpemente alcanzó la pantalla de su celular para desactivar la alarma. Seis treinta de la mañana, un horario de viejo, como decía Sunny Flare, pero al menos le funciona.

Escuchar los pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras fue lo único que necesitaba, era domingo, el mejor día de la semana.

Así que se levantó, se puso sus pantuflas de My Little Donkey se puso una polera con el logo de Dota 2 y se dirigió a la computadora, aquel día sería para jugarlo y subir su medalla, sí que sí.

En lo que el juego buscaba partida, minimizó la ventana, y entonces, algo instintivo le hizo abrir el acceso directo del navegador y cliquear en el atajo a su perfil en Facebook, fue hasta el menú de búsqueda y presionó las teclas L_E_M_O_N_ _Z_E_S_T al clicar sobre la lupita, allí estaba, tal como lo estuvo el martes y el viernes… ya no eran amigos y su solicitud había sido rechazada de nuevo.

Y, mucho antes de tragar su saliva para arruinar el plan de su corazón de subirse por su garganta para saltar en valiente suicidio, el mensaje de partida encontrada volvió junto con la ventana del Dota.

Al presionar el botón de aceptar, cerró los ojos y de pronto ya estaba en otro mundo, ese mismo que le había fascinado desde hace ya más de tres años. ¿Por qué juegas Dota cuando hay otros juegos más populares y divertidos? Preguntaban sus amigos.

Con una sonrisa el joven de anteojos podía responder aquella pregunta. Y ya con los aires de un anciano, podía responder, con el mismo cariño y el afecto que se le guarda a un antaño bien guardado en la memoria: Dota no es un juego donde hay un arcoíris al final y todos sonrientes pasan el rato. Dota es...

Mientras ese pensamiento recorría la cabeza de Microchips, repentinamente le llegó el mensaje.

Kaya16: 2vs8?

Era Kaya, hace más de una semana que no había jugado y ya era hora de hacerlo, leer el nombre de Kaya le sacó una sonrisa.

Ch19s Warrior: Estoy en una partida.

Kaya16: Go low, stoy re aburrida.

Sin pensarlo, salió de su partida, esperando la penalización y mandó la solicitud de grupo a Kaya, una vez aceptado buscó nuevamente.

Y pasaron los segundos…

Lemon… pensó, y nuevamente su corazón parecía estar a punto de pedirle que lo vomitara. Ojalá pudiera simplemente olvidarse de todo, tal como parece que ella lo estaba haciendo… Sunny… bah… que Sunny intentara hacer lo que sea… eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera hecho una mierda.

El adolescente inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, hasta que escuchó el tono de que le había llegado un mensaje por el chat del juego.

Kaya16: Mi Semn estv llna d mrd Y la tuya?

Ch19s Warrior: m dejó :(

Kaya16: La super chica? Cuenta… cm la perdiste?

Ch19s Warrior: Me djé llevar, no era mi novia… no me dejo, me rechaso+ y que paso contigo?

?

Kaya16: Ohhhhhh esas cosas duelen. Pues yo lastimé a un chico que pensé que no me importaba y resulta que si me importa.

Ch19s Warrior: Y cmo vas con l d tenr 1 novio? O l lastimst a el

Kaya16: Van y vienen, st chico n s un chico… buen sí lo s… entiendes?

Ch19s Warrior: Nel

Y entonces salió el botón de aceptar.

Exactamente treinta minutos después.

¿Que por qué el dota no? Porque el juego mismo es constancia, intrincado, con una alta dificultad y siempre desafiando a quien ose enfrentarlo. No, no juegas el juego, juegas con y en el juego.

Y pasa tanto con el ímprobo y novicio como con el taimado y experimentado que el transcurso de las horas se hace un suspiro. Y el conflicto mismo ingresa en el jugador, imbuyéndole, constriñéndole…

No, mis queridos amigos, dota… dota es aflicción, pero también esperanza; es la cordura y la locura… es el cambio y la quietud. La paz del alma y el estallido del carácter, dota es la humanidad misma reflejada ante los ojos del jugador.

Y justo por eso, Chips se levantó bruscamente, hasta el punto de hacer caer su silla. La furia que sus dedos habían acompasado en el peor discurso de odio que jamás se le había ocurrido se había disipado, dejándoles con el temblor de su ira todavía palpitando entre sus yemas. Pues dota así como la fortuna, mis estimados, trae tanto la bonanza como la tragedia.

Y la tragedia se resume a un solo jugador que, a base de actitudes bochornosas y repudiables, ese mismo que muere intencionalmente y pone su esfuerzo en hacer perder a su propio equipo, que insulta y, pese a lo evidente, piensa que es el mejor jugador del planeta. A un lado todos los insultos que ya desde el vientre de nuestro rencor pueden ser inagotables, de nada sirve señalar lo evidente, que aquello es, no por casualidad, lo peor de la humanidad misma.

Maldiciendo no solo a ese pobre diablo, sino a la humanidad por engendrarle, Microchips fue a levantar su silla y fue hasta su cama para tratar de apaciguar la furia que llevaba dentro… ¡Pero es que ese bastardo les hizo perder a propósito! Repensó su mente y de tan solo recordar todo lo que hizo golpeó la pared, solo para después acariciarse los nudillos y tragarse el grito de dolor.

"¡Mierda, por qué tiene que existir gente así!" Escuchó de pronto un grito proveniente de la habitación de Sunny Flare.

El susto pasó demasiado rápido, siendo substituido por algo de preocupación y, más que eso, curiosidad. De un solo salto llegó hasta la puerta que llevaba al corredor exterior, avanzó por la madera haciéndola crujir. Solo para ver a Sunny Salir repentinamente de su habitación y con los ojos rojos, los puños cerrados y con una respiración propia de una bestia salvaje.

Se dirigía al baño, así que no dudó en hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a ese angelito en shorts y blusa en la que se marcaban sus pezones. De no hacerlo, vería cómo se transformaría en Satanás y le convertiría en un chivo expiatorio.

Sunny entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara.

"Cámbiate, iremos al parque o a donde sea… y me debes un golpe por quedarte viéndome. Lo primero que debemos corregir es eso" Advirtió poco antes de salir por la puerta del baño.

La furia se había transformado, con un poco de agua, en una ninfa y le observó.

"A ver, pervertido, quiero que me mires a los ojos por solo medio minuto" Ordeno, con una voz menos sulfúrica, pero amenazadora.

El adolescente observó a la fémina directamente a los ojos y esta esperó pacientemente. Los ojos del muchacho temblaban y con el mismo impulso de un animal sus ojos apreciaron los senos de Sunny de forma instintiva. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y pensó en disculparse, pero antes de poder decir algo, tanto el sonido como el impacto de la mano de la fémina en su rostro se presentaron.

"Bien, haremos esto a las malas. A ninguna chica le gusta que le andes mirando así… ni siquiera las más fáciles lo aguantan"

"Pe…pero"

"Si me vas a decir algo de Lemon, tengo que decirte que es cierto, ella te tenía tantita pena y te dejó pasar… eso no va a pasar otra vez en tu vida con ninguna chica"

Entonces el muchacho recibió otra bofetada.

"Contrólate… supongo que te cuesta; pero o aprendes a controlarte y a no ser tan directo o mejor empiezas a rezar para toparte con otra subnormal"

Y pronto Sunny se percató que el adolescente perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, tal como un árbol con las raíces podridas, solo que un árbol no lloraría como él lo haría.

Momento justo en el que Sunny puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho del adolescente.

"Confía en tu futura hermana y te prometo, hermanito…" enfatizó, con un tono afectuoso, y unos ojos radiantes "… que no te faltarán las mujeres" Mas, un con la misma mano adicionó otra bofetada, esta vez más débil "Dilo en tu mente: No ver como pervertido"

Sonaba tan fácil y Sunny Flare lo dejaba tan difícil, si tan siquiera se pusiera un bendito brasier, la cosa sería más llevadera, los ojos de Microchips estaban en un purgatorio ajeno a su voluntad. Por más que anhelara con todas sus fuerzas, este par no podía evitarlo, y es que, aunque estuviese prohibido, era espléndido.

Sunny había sido poco cuidadosa a la hora de lavarse la cara y algunas gotas de agua habían caído sobre sus pechos, bajando, su piel turquesa se transparentaba a través de la blusa blanca. Su forma, sus pezones marcándose sobre la tela: era un manjar, un paraíso sobre el cual posar no solo su vista, sino su rostro entero, recorrer aquellas colinas cual ave silvestre, absorbiendo la dulce fragancia y sintiendo la calidez primaveral… sí…

"… y ni siquiera me has escuchado Chips… bien, no quería hacer esto. Pero tienes que entender cómo funcionan las cosas entre nosotros."

Entonces Sunny tomó al adolescente por las muñecas. Él no opuso resistencia, así como un muñeco, se dejó llevar, embelesado como estaba era imposible tener siquiera algo de fuerza para confrontar los designios de la musa que tenía frente a él. Ni cuenta se dio del momento en que Sunny llevó sus manos vibrantes y pálidas frente a sus pechos, a pocos centímetros de aquella piel turquesa perfecta.

"Escúchame ahora. Aclaremos las cosas ¿Cómo me ves? Como el pedazo de carne que te quieres coger como bestia o como la chica que quiere y puede ayudarte, tu hermana en pocas palabras. Adelante, tócame, disfruta todo lo que quieras; pero si lo haces, esto se acaba aquí y ya nunca más te dirijo la palabra. Toma una decisión Chips"

Y es que hasta podía sentir algo del calor manando de la piel de la fémina. Miró por unos segundos sus pechos, tragó saliva para poder verla a los ojos, mismos que le observaban intrigados.

Y para qué sirve la inteligencia sino para encerrar al animal que llevamos dentro ¿Qué es ser civilizado sino apresarle, uniformarle, domesticarle y matarle a base de trabajo y salario? Y solo Dios sabe por qué hizo los ojos tan fuertes que no se derriten ni se enceguecen cuando el deseo los domina con todas sus fuerzas. Sabrá la fortuna por qué Microchips terminó con una encrucijada tal.

Sus dedos le temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de intercalar entre verle el rostro y los pechos.

Finalmente, sus manos cedieron y cayeron abatidos, sus ojos se centraron en la mirada de asombro de Sunny.

"La próxima vez que descubra que me miras como un pervertido te va a doler enserio Ahora, te daré lo que te prometí. Cámbiate porque salimos dentro de diez minutos"

"¿Y el desayuno?"

"Bueno, dentro de media hora y más vale que me prepares unos huevos"

Microchips movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se fue directo para su habitación, antes de entrar a esta, vio a Sunny entrar a la suya. Ojalá ella solo vistiera así en la casa, pensó para sus adentros, solo para rechazar dicho pensamiento y decirse a sí mismo: tengo que dejar de verla como un cerdo.

Por supuesto, él fue mucho más veloz a la hora de cambiarse y ya preparaba los huevos y el jugo de naranja estaba sobre la mesa dispuesto para ambos. Una flor del jardín perfectamente cuidado por su madre y su padre, aunque por inercia, estaba sobre el florero.

"Vaya, extrañaba tomar el desayuno aquí" expresó Sunny poco antes de sentarse "podría acostumbrarme a esto" Microchips entonces sacó una bolsa de pan integral de la gaveta superior.

"¿Quieres un Sandwich de huevo o normal?"

"Sandwich"

"Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?"

"Qué, ¿Ahora somos amiguis que se cuentan todo?"

"Yo pensaba que sí"

"En ese caso… me torturarán con exámenes la próxima semana y debería estar haciendo un ensayo ahora mismo para alcanzar a salir mañana por la tarde con las chicas…" Dijo, mirándole como si lo estuviera culpando de ello.

"Gra… gracias" dubitó el adolescente, poco antes de alcanzar el platillo a la fémina.

"No, no es nada. Pero eso es algo que tienes que cambiar" Dijo, poco antes de darle una probada al Sandwich y un sorbo al vaso de naranjada.

"Qué" Cuestionó este, con la boca todavía llena. "lo siento"

"No hay problema" le respondió ella, también con la boca llena "recuérdalo, seremos hermanos. No tenemos por qué ser hipócritas entre nosotros" dijo esta, entre morida y mordida al Sandwich. "Como te decía, una cosa es tartamudear porque tengas un problema en el cerebro o como sea, otra diferente es que tartamudees por inseguridad. Nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases" Se explayó Sunny "nunca jamás muestres inseguridad a una chica que quieras conocer… cualquier chica te va a devorar vivo y no de forma agradable si nota algo de inseguridad en ti"

"Pe…" el adolescente se aclaró la voz "pero cómo demuestro seguridad entonces" Respondió Microchips, con un gallito accidental que arruinó su enunciación.

"No uses tu tono de cazanovas conmigo, tigre" dijo Sunny con una sonrisa, logrando sonrojar de vergüenza al muchacho.

Sunny no demoró en terminarse tanto el jugo como el sandwich, así como Microchips…

"Estuvo bueno, gracias. Ahora nos vamos directito para el parque" Anunció la adolescente. "Ah, cierto, me olvidé lavarme los dientes. Una chica puede tener mal aliento, pero para un chico está prohibidísimo ¿Entiendes? Tampoco tienes que estar con tu peste de dos días, al menos usa desodorante, maldita sea" Agregó, una vez que le prestó atención al olor que manaba de Chips. "¡No!" negó con la cabeza "no, no, no, no, no y no" continuó negando "No te pases de pendejo y date ducha, te cambias y luego vamos al parque".

"No soy tan idiota" refunfuñó él

"¿Qué dices, Chips?"

"Nada."

"Ah, creí haber escuchado algo ¿Tienes lentes de sol?"

"No"

"Bueno, de eso me encargo yo, solo dúchate y no te olvides de usar desodorante, ni tus dientes."

El adolescente subió cabizbajo. En lo que Sunny se dedicaba a ver sus redes sociales acostada en el sofá. Cuando finalmente bajó, esta se levantó y le increpó con la mirada, más bien, le escaneó de arriba abajo.

"Elegiste el conjunto que te elegí para la fiesta… servirá. Ahora vámonos" Finalizó, incitándole a continuar con dirección a la puerta frontal de la casa.

A los quince minutos de caminar, ambos ya habían llegado al parque de la urbanización en la que vivían. Sunny se había puesto una capucha, sacó el par de lentes de sus bolsillos y le pasó uno de ellos a Microchips, evidentemente, por la forma de corazón que estos tenían le dedicó una mirada de reprobación.

"Póntelas y ven conmigo" Le expresó la fémina, adelantándose.

Con fastidio, el adolescente finalmente decidió obedecer. No era ni medio día y el calor ya estaba a punto de freírlos a todos como unos pollos; Sunny se dirigió hasta una banca de madera destinada para las familias que desearan hacer un día de campo y comer al aire libre. Invitó al adolescente a sentarse a su lado, poniendo los pies sobre el asiento y apoyándose sobre la mesa.

"Mira, ¿Sabes qué diferencia a un chico que tiene éxito con las mujeres y a otro que no?"

"Que es popular, es bien parecido y tiene carisma" intuitivamente, el adolescente observó el gesto de Sunny, al ver que este no mostraba señales en específico de aprobación o reprobación levantó una ceja "¿verdad?"

"Sí y no; esas cosas les dan ventaja; pero no lo son todo. Una vez un chico, era feo, pobre y apenas te hablaba, pero te digo, ese chico enamoró a medio salón solo con poemas y también porque no se portaba como un idiota absoluto y de lo otro también tenía, no te mentiré". Explicó la muchacha, al ver la mirada extrañada de Microchips. "No, no me lo tiré, solo escuché de algunas chicas que era bueno haciéndolo."

El adolescente se sonrojó e inmediatamente apartó la vista. Sunny era demasiado franca con él; a veces era incómodo hablar con ella justo por eso. Pero pronto recibió un coscorrón.

"Nunca jamás le digas puta a una chica. Y no pienses así de mí; yo también puedo divertirme con un lindo tonto cuando se me dé la gana."

"Entiendo" Respondió él. "Enserio, no te juzgo" agregó él.

"Ahí" señaló la muchacha "esa pareja que viene con la cesta. No los mires de frente, para eso son los lentes" Aclaró.

Bueno, dijo él, girando levemente la cabeza para poderles ver de reojo y así no pasar como un par de mocosos entrometidos.

"Eso es lo que logras después de un mes de conocerse"

El hombre extendía una tela sobre el césped mientras ella dejaba caer la canasta y sacaba un par de sándwiches. El de pronto se acostó sobre los muslos de la mujer, ella, con una sonrisa le extendía la comida y este le decía algo.

"Un mes Micro, a todos nos gustaría estar en un eterno primer mes"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Entonces Sunny levantó una mano. Señalando un grupo frente a una parrilla, apenas sí se podía apreciar algo con claridad. Un hombre se ponía a rostizar la carne, mientras hablaba con su amigo y la mujer se sentaba en una mesa, hablando con otro sujeto.

"Eso es al cabo de un año ¿Puedes distinguir a la primera a su novio y a sus amigos?"

"No puedo"

"Y por allá" Finalizó Sunny "Eso es de unos pocos días, ni una semana" Aclaró, señalando a una pareja de dos muchachos que debían ser incluso menores a ellos, él la rodeaba contra el tronco de un árbol y la besaba incansablemente. Esta no dejaba de tomarle por el rostro y, cerrando los ojos, se abandonaba ante el gusto del momento.

"Esto es… qué… qué pretendes mostrarme"

"¿No se supone que eres listo? Bueno… lo que pasa es que todos ellos caen bajo la misma lógica. Primero sientes una chispa y exploras las cosas, vas subiendo, a veces lento, a veces rápido, ya sabes, le hablas, le das las primeras caricias, los besos… y después le das duro contra el muro." Dijo, poco antes de reír. En esta ocasión Microchips se contagió.

"Bueno, todo ese tiempo las cosas son muy bonitas, todo es sonrisas y muchos momentos… ah, tú me entiendes" explicó, de pronto toda su aura de alegría desapareció "Y después… la vida se hace más rutinaria y ya hasta te olvidas de todos esos sentimientos y de las cosas bonitas y de esos momentos" La expresión de Sunny no se iba, pero Microchips pudo sentir el cambio súbito que tuvo, no había forma de explicarlo.

"Iré al grano, tú tienes que saber qué estás buscando… por lo general cualquier chico solo busca tirarse a una chica. Y también sé que, para esos chicos, conseguir una amiga para coger, sin compromisos, sin tener que aguantar nada… yo pensé que tú eras así…" entonces Sunny se llevó la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo para sobarlo mientras sus ojos le observaban apenados "…perdona por juzgarte tan mal."

"Espero que te lo guardes en tu cabeza, porque no vuelvo a decirlo. Como sea… ahora que sé que quieres una novia, ya sé lo que debo enseñarte… y, créeme hermanito, te va a costar mucho" Sentenció con una expresión repleta de malicia.


	13. Aprendiendo 2

La luz que proveía el techo de cristal se sentía como una caricia confortable, aunque por dentro sintiera ocasionalmente un escalofrío. Tomaron un taxi hasta el centro comercial, el cual Sunny pagó. Hasta entonces él se percató de que a su futura hermanastra en realidad no le faltaba dinero.

Y allí terminaron, tomando una malteada cerca del barandal de cristal desde el que tenía una vista completa del patio interior del centro comercial un piso más abajo. Allí se disponían varias sillas en torno a mesas circulares de los cuales los puestos de comida disponían libremente. Sin tener dueño en específico, cualquiera podría sentarse para esperar a una cita que tardaba en llegar o descansar de tanto comprar.

Cual ave rapaz, sus ojos velozmente atravesaron de norte a sur el espacio, viendo el número de muchachas de su edad que estribaban bajo sus pies.

Sunny se apoyó de espaldas contra una columna próxima al barandal.

"Vamos tigre, escoge a tu presa" Soltó con una risita traviesa y una mirada por la que se asomaba un poco de malicia, cruzando sus brazos, solo para mirarle con una sonrisa. Como si le estuviera desafiando.

"¿T-tú quieres que baje y hable con alguna de ellas?"

"Obvio que sí. Esto no es algo con lo que se nace" la muchacha levantó la vista y se quedó pensativa por un momento "bueno sí, se nace para esto. Pero también se puede aprender, y esto no lo aprendes sin equivocarte".

"Pe-pero y... y si hago el ridículo" El adolescente temblaba de solo imaginar el escenario:

 _De pronto una chica se comienza a reír de él, se aproxima otra, le pregunta a la primera que por qué se ríe y también comienza a reírse y así se replica una y otra vez, hasta que el centro comercial entero se ríe de él._

 _Aislado como paria, sin poder pisar el centro comercial de nuevo hasta que…_

"Despierta" le instó Sunny acompañado de un chasquido de sus dedos. Sus ojos de un cereza intenso debido a la luz le envolvieron con cierta seguridad, al desaparecer su sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y prefirió ver hacia otro lado. Justo en ese instante, Sunny se le aproximó y puso su mano en su hombro.

"Hoy has venido a hacer el ridículo" Dijo, con total serenidad. Cuando este la observó con cierto desafío en su expresión, esta volvió a sonreír. "!Oye! ¿Esperabas una receta mágica como un perfume o algo que hará que las vuelvas locas de inmediato?" dijo con mofa "Eso solo pasa en tus dibujitos, si quieres lograrlo, tendrás que hacer el ridículo y fracasar cientos de veces."

"Pe-pe-pe…pero"

"Sin peros, Chips. Aunque sí hay un detalle que hará que no parezcas un debilucho pervertido con sudor en la frente" Entonces, ella se volteó "aunque te veas como uno… hay que arreglar eso después" agregó.

"¿Pretendes darme seguridad insultándome? ¿Estabas en el club de la pelea no?" Le respondió este, con cierto aire de rebeldía en su voz, pero se cortó de inmediato cuando observó que los ojos cereza de Sunny le enfocaban nuevamente.

"Ahí está la diferencia."

"Cuál"

"A ver, niño listo, te lo explico con chubis. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido ¿Me habrías dicho eso?"

"Sí"

"La verdad" Exigió Sunny con hastío. "No trates de impresionarme, tú y yo sabemos que ni en tus sueños te habrías comportado así conmigo"

Cómo olvidar la primera vez que la vio.

 _Estaba en el salón de educación física cuando la vio… bueno, no a ella precisamente, sino a la chica de facciones perfectas y de acento que le derretía la piel de solo escucharla hablar. Sunny estaba al lado de Fleur De Lis, obviamente, se le quedó viendo como un embobado por varios segundos, admirando sus facciones y la simetría de su cuerpo._

 _En el momento en el que esta se fue, pudo ver a Sunny, que le observaba entretenida, su expresión de brazos cruzados, mirada altiva y sonrisa poco pronunciada eran tan claros que hasta él entendió el mensaje "Eres un perdedor, disfruta de la vista porque es todo lo que puedes conseguir" Y aunque se mereciera uno de sus insultos, sus ojos cereza eran tan intimidantes que dejó de ver en esa dirección y, durante todos los juegos de la amistad, la chica que después conocería como Sunny Flare le pondría sumamente nervioso solo con la mirada._

 _Tanto fue el impacto psicológico que tuvo que…_

"Es una costumbre tuya quedarte como una estatua, qué tal, tienes tu propia chiripiolca." Dijo la muchacha, mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

"Lo siento… es que recordé cuando nuestros padres nos presentaron"

"Ah, esa cena" Rememoró ella.

 _El susodicho impacto de aquellos ojos tuvo sus repercusiones el día que finalmente Laurel y Sunbed decidieron formalizarlo todo ante sus hijos y presentarlos._

 _Entonces, en una mesa se sentaron para comer cuatro personas. A los ojos de la mayoría se veía que el ambiente era algo tenso, el par de jóvenes que debían pasar por los hijos de la pareja no tenían química alguna, como una estatua de hielo y un cervatillo, precisamente Sunny se comportó de forma aceptable, lanzando algunas preguntas a Laurel en lo que llegaba el aperitivo, ignorando por completo a Microchips, quien agradeció su suerte, porque Sunny no tenía el menor asco en preguntar cosas personales y hasta parecía ser una oficial del buró de investigaciones._

 _Así obró, con actitud inquisidora, hasta que recordó que ese militar tenía un hijo pervertido que no dejaba de mirarle los pechos. Había cometido un craso error al ponerse su falda de tubo beige con su blusa rosa de cuello en v, pero no era su culpa, la genética no había favorecido en nada a su hijo._

 _Hastiada del agasajo visual que este se daba, finalmente le enfrentó, bastó con la mirada de sus ojos cereza para propagar el terror en los del muchacho. No hizo falta que este se hiciera cenizas, los nervios le chamuscaron toda la confianza que tenía, sus mejillas aparecieron al rojo vivo._

 _Y a la cadencia del momento, el mesero llevaba amablemente una bandeja con una ensalada de remolacha y zanahoria. Microchips levantó la mano para tomar el plato, el movimiento brusco y el hecho de que el mesero no se esperaba ese comportamiento resultaron en una bandeja que se inclinó hacia el lado de Sunny el plato se resbaló hasta salir volando por el aire e impactar contra los muslos de la fémina._

" _Ah, disculpa, n-n-no era mi intención" Microchips tomó unas servilletas y de inmediato trató de quitarle la ensalada de la falda. El mesero, Sunbed y, desde luego, la propia Sunny Flare observaron atónitos cómo el adolescente tocaba los muslos de la adolescente en su inútil intento de quitar las manchas de remolacha de su falda. Le tomó unos segundos darse de cuenta de lo que andaba mal._

" _L-lo si-siento" Trató de pronunciar bien sus palabras, su rostro ya parecía estar realmente al rojo vivo y, para lo peor, sus manos se habían quedado inmóviles, de hecho, todo su cuerpo parecía una estatua. Sunny tomó al joven por las muñecas, presionándolas con tanta fuerza que este sintió el dolor y la ira que Sunny contenía detrás de una sonrisa bien fingida._

" _Qué car…" Ella se percató velozmente de que todos a su alrededor ya se habían volteado a ver lo ocurrido. Lo que hubo de ser un grito se transformó en un tono menos intenso "…Descuida, ¿Recordaste traerle sus pastillas mamá? Porque creo que no las tomó" Sentenció, ahora fingiendo preocupación en su voz, pero sin abandonar su intento por fracturarle las muñecas. La expresión de dolor del muchacho convenció a los curiosos. Sí, definitivamente era una familia, en la cual, el adolescente tenía una enfermedad psicomotriz._

 _Así pudieron salir velozmente del restaurant con la excusa de volver a casa para darle a Microchips sus medicamentos, cuando se despedían, Laurel le agradeció por arreglar todo en el restaurant, prometiéndole reponerle la falda algún día._

"Laurel todavía me debe una falda" rememoró ella con una sonrisa "¿Qué diablos te pasó ese día por cierto?"

"No te incumbe" Respondió con cierto coraje el muchacho. "Me hiciste quedar como un enfermo frente a todos allí."

"Eso te ganas por andar desnudándome con la mirada. Que bien que ya no seas así." Aclaró con cierto orgullo en su voz. "No quiero pisotearte el orgullo, mejor volvamos a lo que importa. Ni de chiste me hubieras hablado así, ni siquiera hubieras sido capaz de mantenerme la mirada. Y eso era porque tú solo te preocupabas por lo que yo podría pensar de ti y, sí, pensé que eras todo un marrano cuando te conocí."

"Para ser alguien que le gusta ir al grano, estás dando muchos rodeos para insultarme" La adolescente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Bueno, el punto es que no le des importancia a impresionar a la chica o quedar bien con ella."

"¿Cómo?" Más que un enigma, aquello era un absurdo total, Microchips se lo dejó saber a la perfección con su expresión.

"Calma, tigre. Te lo explico mejor. Si vas y actúas con eso en mente, tu intención no solo es evidente, también provoca que la chica te rechace de inmediato casi siempre."

"Por qué" Cuestionó intrigado Microchips, observando a una muchacha que, casualmente hizo contacto visual con él y de inmediato volvió a observar a su amiga.

"Es cierto, apenas sabes algo de mujeres. Bien, hermanito, digamos que una chica simplemente no puede decir que sí a la primera ni quedarse colgada por un chico sin más. Si lo haces, quedas como una zorra y todo el mundo te señala con el dedo".

"Pensé que esas cosas no te importa…"

"No me compares con ellas, soy mejor en este juego que cualquiera de las chicas allá abajo. Yo cortejo a los chicos y me tiro al que quiera cuando me dé la gana y nadie nunca me señala porque conozco las reglas y sé sacar provecho de todas ellas".

"Entonces, la primera regla es hacer como que no quiero nada cuando quiero realmente". Parafraseó el muchacho, bajando los hombros, como si tratara de apaciguar a la adolescente, quien apoyó su rostro sobre su palma derecha y su codo, a su vez, sobre el barandal.

"Mmm… no, tibio, pero todavía no es el punto".

El silencio del muchacho se mezcló con una mirada de incertidumbre. Dudando de sus facultades racionales, Microchips se apoyó sobre el barandal y nuevamente observó a esa muchacha.

La había visto en la fiesta que organizó Sunny en su casa, tenía el cabello blanco recogido en dos coletas, su piel lavanda era pálida, y, casi parecía que manaba tranquilidad de su persona, al menos hasta que ambos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Sí, puede que los anteojos hicieran difícil ver sus cejas, pero sus párpados indiferentes ocultaban unos ojos que salían a relucir como dos orquídeas en el desierto, como si solamente esos ojos pudieran ser todo lo que daba vitalidad a su imagen.

Entonces, ella volvió a observar a la amiga mientras le hablaba.

"El punto es que realmente no te importe, no solo tienes que actuar como si… tienes que convencerte a ti mismo que el fin no es impresionar a la chica, tampoco pienses en que te la vas a encamar y la llenaras de almíbar, esas cosas no te van a pasar, créeme." Insistió Sunny.

"¿Me dices que actúe como un idiota con cada chica que me parezca linda?" Cuestionó de inmediato el muchacho.

"Nah, solo te digo que no preocupes por mostrarte como un galán rompe catres protagonista de película de acción. Eso solo te hará inseguro a sus ojos y cualquier señal de desaprobación de su parte te minará la poca seguridad que posees. Resultado, terminas amargado en un rincón porque la chica se ha perdido tu supuesto valor que ni siquiera tú has sabido apreciar ni mostrar".

"Entonces… me estás diciendo que no la trate con interés y al mismo tiempo que no sea un idiota haciéndolo… qué diablos"

"Ah, Micro, sé que eres listo. Pero creo que esto es un maratón para esa cabecita tuya. La respuesta es tan simple que la mayoría no le presta atención."

"Te pago para que me ayudes, no para que me tortures…" replicó el adolescente sacándole una sonrisa a Sunny.

"Ahí tienes el punto: solo diviértete, no te lo tomes en serio, olvida los pensamientos de me la cogeré esta noche o ella será mi próxima novia. Cuando te diviertes, casi cualquier chica bajará las defensas pues pensará que no la estás viendo como un trozo cogible de carne… ya ese mismo instante o en un par de días verás que pasará lo que tenga que pasar."

"Pero eso no me asegurará que…"

"Nah, nada lo hará. Con el tiempo te harás más y más hábil, pero siempre alguna te rechazará. La diferencia es que de esta forma ya te acercarás a más de una chica a la que ni en sueños te hubieras acercado antes y si no termina como quieres, al menos harás una amiga y esta amiga tiene amigas, puede que incluso más lindas que ella o que se adapten mejor al tipo de chica que estás buscando como novia." Dijo Sunny, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al patio de comidas.

"Sunny, eres maquiavélica" Comentó el adolescente. Pero ella todavía se mantenía la mirada fija en el patio de comidas. Se parecía mucho a la de un jugador profesional, centrado, con una mente que funcionaba al ciento por ciento para analizar lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso era un juego para ella?

"Todavía no has visto nada" Declaró esta. "Ahora que sabes el truco, ve y habla con esa que está a en el extremo izquierdo, creo que es de mi preparatoria".

"¿Y por qué de tu preparatoria? ¿Por qué mejor no lo intento con una que yo conozca aunque sea de vista?"

"Oye, dejé claro que harías el ridículo muchas veces antes de lograr algo. Es mejor que sea con una chica que ya no verás de nuevo que con una chica que pueda contarle al resto de tu escuela lo que hiciste."

"No soy tan importante como para que cuente algo que hice"

"¿Te arriesgarías?" Cuestionó Sunny con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, acción que marcó el punto final de la conversación.

Microchips entonces tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar, sentía como si sus pies le estuvieran latiendo, movía los dedos de sus manos constantemente. Las escaleras electrónicas de pronto parecían ir a toda velocidad una vez las tomó. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo diantres divertirse en una situación así?

"Suerte, tiro al blanco" le dijo desde lo alto una voz un poco ronca que reconoció de inmediato, observó en su dirección para confirmar que se trataba de la amiga de Sunny Flare: Indigo Zap, que le saludaba con la mano de manera efusiva y con una sonrisa cómplice, como si tratara de humillarle y darle ánimos al mismo tiempo. ¿¡Qué carajos les pasa a las de la CP!? Se cuestionó él.

"Chica, lo que haces es caridad ¿O qué rayos?" Sunny se volteó para observarle con atención.

"No capto la idea"

"No quiero ofenderte, pero me hiciste ayudarte a convencer a Lemon de que era buena idea quitarle la virginidad; también manipulaste a Lemon… ella ya no me quiere ni hablar ¿Sabes? Y todo para que él termine como un perro abandonado. ¿Tanto odio le tienes?" Indigo Zap entonces se aproximó a la Sunny, su piel se erizó al sentir la cercanía de la deportista. "Puede que no te entendamos del todo, pero al menos para mí, eres nuestra amiga y has tirado la amistad de Lemon a la basura como si no te importara. Todo para hacerle daño a un chico que ni conoces…"

"La recuperaré dentro de unas semanas…" susurró Sunny. "Y qué ¿Acaso te importa Micro?"

"Para nada, es solo que… a veces eres un poco impredecible. Si querías darle una paliza, ya lo has hecho y… ya sabes… hay un límite en todo esto… porque lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

"¿Dime, el límite lo vas a poner tú?" Interrogó la fémina con observando al adolescente que, con un rostro enrojecido, apenas sí lograba sostenerle la conversación a la muchacha que, por lo demás, se empezaba a incomodar.

"Soy tu amiga, Sunny. Eso tú lo sabes muy bien. Pero a veces me asustas… a todas nosotras la verdad."

"Bien, no tienes que ponerte melosa… lo hago por caridad." Declaró la de piel turquesa. "Solo míralo, es un perdedor. Bueno, te miento. No es solo caridad, también es un reto; imagínate cuán buena puedo ser si logro convertir este cero a la izquierda en un ocho o un nueve".

"¿Un reto?" Indigo levantó una ceja, observando directamente a Sunny Flare. "A veces me pregunto si no nos ves como piezas de un tablero" Recriminó la de googles.

La de piel turquesa no se animó a responder, prefirió observar a Microchips con una sonrisa. No había pasado ni un minuto y ya se retiraba, por poco resbala antes de subir por la escalera eléctrica. Pero, de un momento a otro, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la primera chica con la que había hecho contacto visual.

"Espera, ¿Por qué Sugarcoat está allí?"

"Solo para darle algo de confianza."

"¿La chica menos expresiva del mundo le dará confianza?"

"Tratar de ligársela le dará a entender el punto"

Sugarcoat, desde luego, actuaba de forma fría, apenas sí respondiendo a las palabras de Microchips, este a su vez, cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso, tratando de estirar el cuello de su camisa, y con su pie derecho en constante movimiento, era obvio que estaba llegando al borde.

Hasta que finalmente dijo algo que despertó el interés de la adolescente, que, con un leve, sutil, casi imperceptible cambio en sus labios, dio la impresión de estar sonriendo y observándole, respondió a las palabras de Microchips.

"Lo veo y no lo creo…"

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Dijo de repente la voz dulce una muchacha al lado de Sunny, el susto de inmediato le sacó un grito y retrocedió hasta chocar con el hombro de Indigo.

"Sour Sweet ¡Me asustaste!" Recriminó Sunny.

"No es mi culpa que no seas lo suficiente hábil, señorita manipuladora" Replicó con un tono de voz más arisco la adolescente de piel amarilla. "Escupe Su ¿Qué se supone que debemos ver?" dijo ya con mayor calma.

"A Tiro al blanco" Respondió Indigo Zap, mientras Sunny recuperaba la calma y volvía a apoyarse al barandal.

"¿Tu hermanastro?" Le preguntó Sour a Sunny.

"Sí"

"Esto va a estar bueno" decía con malicia y tal como si estuviera a punto de ver una función de espectáculo "Pero que car… ¿Qué hace con Sugarcoat?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto" Agregó la deportista.

"Solo tienen que mirar y lo entenderán" Interrumpió la de ojos magenta.

De forma literal pronto el adolescente parecía dejar atrás los nervios, moviendo las manos en expresiones que acompañaban su habla, su sonrisa afloró y, de pronto ya no parecía un cachorrito tratando de encontrar un rincón dónde ingresar. De pronto parecía otra cosa…

"Enseguida lo despacho" Sentenció de pronto Sunny Flare, dirigiéndose a la escalera eléctrica. "Nos perderemos la pista de patinaje" Agregó ya más lejos.

"Espera ¿No le dejarás disfrutar el momento?" Le preguntó Indigo, apoyándose en el barandal.

"Ya aprendió lo que tenía que aprender" Dijo desde la escalera.

Indigo Zap se quedó viendo al muchacho, hasta se podría sentir pena del pobre muchacho. – No muchos aguantaron ser el juguete de Sunny – pensó para sí misma, poco antes de mirar el rostro de su amiga bipolar, mismo que ya tenía un tono neutral.


	14. Hábitos

Viernes por la noche. Así como la grava termina por asentarse en el fondo del rio después de que agitarse, las costumbres y la rutina lentamente hicieron de la casa un lugar más tranquilo, con un cause predecible.

Aunque claro, toda la experiencia que conllevaba acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, sobre todo, a nuevas personas en el hogar, era algo de lo que ninguno daría una crónica fiel.

Sunny bloqueó la puerta exterior de su habitación con una silla durante las primeras semanas, mientras que Microchips apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño, en su mayor parte por que no podía acariciar la nutria en paz, pues siempre pensaba que el ruido que producía y la agitación sobre el catre de madera le delatarían, tan solo pensar que Sunny se enterara de sus manías le mataba de vergüenza, sobre todo porque nunca jamás le miraría como a un humano digno de respeto nuevamente.

Y, con el tiempo, Sunny aprendió que Micro en realidad nunca sería capaz de hacer una salvajada, le faltaba mucho valor para ello; mientras que el adolescente comenzó a ver más series y a quedarse hasta las tantas con videojuegos... o a dedicarse a una lectura para dormir.

No eran una excepción la pareja de maduros que tenían por padres, Sunbed casi perdió la cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones por no hallar las llaves de su auto, todo porque no compraban un maldito llavero, que estaba en un bolso que apenas sí tenía espacio para una libretita, mismo que parecía tener patas y saltar por debajo de la mesa para esconderse; además de aquello, durante las primeras semanas llegó tarde, porque necesitaba más tiempo detrás del volante para llegar a él y porque le costó bastante adquirir la costumbre de levantarse media hora antes.

Laurel, como hombre de ejército que era, tenía su espacio bien conocido anteriormente, al despertarse en plena madrugada, tomar su ducha fría y prepararse de forma impecable, seguramente su cerebro se adaptó para funcionar en automático en su casa anterior, ya que en tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de rodar escaleras abajo, dos veces rayó su auto con la entrada del garaje y, por si fuera poco, solía perder el tiempo tratando de arreglar la puerta interior del garaje, porque el sonido de las bisagras rechinando le ponían los pelos de punta, pero por mucho que las engrasara, estas simplemente no cedían a dejar de fastidiarle sus mañanas.

…y por supuesto el otro problema de este militar era Sunny Flare:

Un hombre que ya estaba a puertas de los cuarenta, con un carácter fuerte y autoritario, además de una falta de tacto, fuese por sus años encuartelado, fuese por una disposición natural, a duras penas sí lograba mantener la calma a la hora de tratar de imponerle sus reglas o de siquiera hacerle una observación.

Gritos, rabietas, riñas, castigos, aseveraciones, frialdad y casi demencia se apoderaron de las pocas cenas familiares, Sunny contra Laurel, Laurel tratando de convencer a Sunbed y esta que no parecía favorecer a una u al otro… y Microchips como principal espectador. Y todos dudando de si era la mejor de las ideas haber hecho el nidito de amor antes de haber hecho las paces.

Era obvio que fue una idea sumamente impulsiva, tal vez por la crisis de los cuarenta, tal vez por la locura del amor, tal vez por la soledad… quién sabe, aquello tuvo toda la pinta del final de aquella historia bizarra, Microchips juraba que uno de esos días Sunbed y su parde venderían la casa y al día siguiente se tendría que marchar nuevamente... aunque era evidente casi para cualquier chico de su edad, no quería irse de aquella casa, era bonita y también lo era Sunny Flare, aunque apenas si se hablaron al principio, juraba que era lo más cerca que podría estar de convivir con una belleza semejante.

Al menos fue así hasta que, pasados dos meses, finalmente el sentido común y la racionalidad se apoderaron de la casa, primero no comiendo juntos, dándose tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, después llegó la negociación. Y eso sí fue un progreso y muestra de la madurez que Sunny podía llegar a tener; también Laurel, que, con el ultimátum de Sunbed, dio el brazo a torcer.

Acordando los límites, olvidando los errores pasados. Sobre todo que mintieran respecto de la fiesta que dieron y que Laurel les encubrió, cosa que puso a mujer como un volcán activo que por poco pone la casa al revés desde sus cimientos. Aquella familia en formación solo se salvó por el pequeño detallito de que Laurel no deseaba que Sunbed castigara a Sunny porque en parte era su culpa por haberla controlado tanto y de no tratarla como una adolescente con bastante madurez.

Solo por eso Sunbed los disculpó a los tres, aunque Laurel tuvo que dormir en el sillón una semana y tuvo que negociar con Sunny una suerte de trato que entró en vigencia desde hace tan solo una semana y que era tan detallada, tan minuciosa que todos se sabían las reglas y ambas partes quedaron de acuerdo.

Y con el pacto advino la paz, con la paz, la rutina y la rutina trajo la armonía. Sí, por fin todo parecía cuadrar y, en contra de lo que el sentido común hubiera dictaminado, las cosas comenzaban a tener un norte, un sur y también un aroma distinto… bueno, el aroma era el pollo a medio quemar de Sunbed.

Por suerte el coronel había tomado el auto y conducido cinco kilómetros para la comida favorita de esta ¿familia improvisada?, una sucursal que preparaba ensaladas con pechuga de pollo horneada, para la señorita, una hamburguesa hecha con carne de los ganaderos locales para el joven, que ofrecía un menú light para la señora, y enfrente del cual se hallaba el puesto donde vendían su tan preciado asadito a la parrilla, que siempre evocaba los recuerdos del coronel de aquellos los meses anecdóticos que pasó en un cuartel, cuando compraron varios kilos de carne y los asaban en parrillas hechas con la mitad de barriles de petróleo que cortaron ellos mismos.

Con el movimiento de la palmera, meciéndose a gracia del viento y de la brisa relajada de una noche de otoño. Prometía volverse una costumbre de viernes por la noche, de pronto Microchips salía de su habitación por el olor del pollo quemado y también Sunny, encontrándose en el pasillo exterior que unía sus habitaciones con el baño, se juntaban cerca de la puerta y entonces iniciaba la plática.

"Aprendí a los once… mi nana solía decirme que algún día tendría que aprender a cocinar para mí, porque comer de afuera es poco saludable y caro." Rememoraba el adolescente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ya podríamos haber cenado si te ponías un delantal y entrabas a la cocina?" Le respondió Sunny.

Sentado a metro y medio, Microchips se volteó para verla. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Sunny, allí con su falda de la preparatoria, con una blusa celeste y sin calzado alguno tentaba con eclipsar la belleza de la luna. Y, bajo la luz de esta, su piel turquesa y sus facciones agraciadas parecían relucir todavía más ante el cansancio del último día de clases, pues le daban un aire taciturno, quieto y ralentizado.

"Qué" Le preguntó al darse cuenta de que el adolescente se le quedaba viendo.

"Es solo que… creo… c-creo que debo darte las gracias"

"Por supuesto que debes, pero ¿Por qué?" Declaró ella para volver la vista sobre la palmera. Imitando su gesto, el adolescente todavía tuvo en su mente el pasador del cabello que componía el peinado de pelo corto de su futura hermanastra.

"Por ayudarme a… ya sabes… las chicas"

"Te la debía… dame las gracias cuando terminemos y entiendas que esto solo es saber hacer las cosas bien y no cagarla… por dios que a veces solo debes dejar de cagarla y ya está." Dijo con hastío, poco antes de señalar las hojas de la palmera. "Esa cosa siempre me da calma, cuando no puedo dormir, salgo a verla y no sé por qué, pero me tranquiliza…"

"Sí… esta casa es hermosa, tu madre tiene un buen gusto."

"Eso no lo niego, te juro que si me quedé es porque esta casa es lo máximo."

"Por dos… así que tienes insomnio"

"Cómo podrías darte cuenta, si cuando salgo a verla lo primero que oigo son tus ronquidos" Alegó ella, riendo levemente al ver el rostro de vergüenza del adolescente. "Ya, eres un chico promedio, supongo que es normal, tampoco espero tu aliento a rosas en la mañana. Cuál es tu truco para dormir a pierna suelta cada noche por cierto"

"Una consciencia limpia supongo" Expresó el adolescente levantando los hombros.

"Supongo que tener una vida de perdedor tiene sus ventajas." Le respondió Sunny, con un tono de burla y al mismo tiempo dejando de sonreír.

"Es la computadora, me cansa la vista mientras juego"

"¿Eso no es dañino para tus ojos?" – Cuestionó ella levantando su ceja, como si cuestionara la supuesta inteligencia de Microchips.

"Uso unos lentes antirreflejos y hasta ahora no he tenido que cambiar la graduación de mis lentes." Entonces Microchips aguardó unos segundos. "¿Juegas videojuegos?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que no, bueno sí, he jugado uno de esos de disparos y construcción…"

"Ah, ese juego de niños rata." Desmereció el adolescente, con aires de superioridad y despertando una sonrisa en Sunny, que volvió a observarle con una ceja levantada.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, solo lo jugué un par de veces… tenía un novio al que le gustaba…"

"Sunny Flare, ¿"la Sunny Flare" haciendo algo que no quiere por un chico? Debió haber sido un actor de cine o algo…"

"Era hijo de un senador y su madre era presentadora de un noticiero" Aclaró la adolescente "pero no quiero hablar más de eso… mejor dime: cómo te está yendo con las mujeres, joven Chips." Cuestionó, estirando los brazos y bostezando. "Pero qué día más agotador".

"N-no muy bien; digo, sí… es solo que…"

"Todavía te pones nervioso ¿Eh? Tomará un tiempo para que se te quite, es cuestión de acostumbrarse y nada más…"

"Yo… eh… ¿Cómo sabes de esto?"

"¿Saber de qué, Chips? No leo mentes." Aclaró, volviendo a observar la palmera.

"De ponerme nervioso y de cómo podría hablar con chicas… hace solo unas semanas ni me hubiera atrevido. Ahora al menos lo intento." Explicó él, con cierto rubor en el rostro, si era difícil admitir errores, más lo era cuando se lo hacía frente a una chica como Sunny, que tuvo la flojera de cambiarse esa falda y de dejar sus piernas torneadas bajo la luz de la luna.

"Porque a veces ni las chicas se entienden…" respondió esta, callándose al final, bajar la vista de la palmera y fijar su mirada en el infinito, cosa que Microchips pudo ver claramente "… ¿Te concentras en solo divertirte y pasar el rato? ¿O te sigue importando impresionar a la chica en cuestión?" Preguntó de repente.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta"

"Lo haré, pero primero dime cómo te va, no quisiera saber que estoy perdiendo el tiempo enseñándote estas cosas."

"¿Quieres que sea franco?" Preguntó él, la timidez parecía haberse empoderado por completo de su voz.

"Por supuesto, cualquiera odia que le mientan, en mi caso yo lo tomo muy personal." Declaró la muchacha mientras jugaba a aplanar los pliegues que su falda generaba sobre la rodilla que tenía en alto.

"La mayor parte del tiempo no… tal vez con Twilight no, porque ella tiene novio y no me preocupa quedar bien con ella. El otro día traté de hablar con una en la cafetería; pero me vio de pies a cabeza e hizo uno de esos gestos de a éste qué le pasa y… bueno… salí lo más rápido que pude."

"Uy" Comentó ella, con una cara de dolor "¿Tanto así? Era la líder del equipo de porristas o algo así."

"Sí… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?" Inquirió él ya decaído por las expresiones de la muchacha.

"Sí y no… ah, cómo te lo explico" Sunny dejó los pliegues de su falda para apoyarse en la pared con sus manos y levantarse grácilmente, después se dirigió hasta el adolescente. "A ver, pon tu mano así" Ordenó extendiendo su mano derecha con la palma abierta y los cinco dedos separados.

Extrañado, el adolescente observó la expresión relajada de la adolescente para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una broma que le tronase los dedos o algo así.

"Ya" entonces ella aprisionó el dedo anular del adolescente con el suyo el meñique "Una chica es más complicada que un chico. Está rodeada por un grupo de amigas y personas de las que les importa lo que digan, no importa si dice que no, esto es así. Es a través de estas personas que puedes considerar que estás o no a la altura de esta chica" Explicó antes de halar su mano y soltando el agarre bajo el cual mantenía el dedo anular del adolescente.

"Cuando una chica se fija en ti, mira todos tus defectos y virtudes" Sunny esta vez, además de volver a sujetar de la misma forma el dedo anular del adolescente, agregó el dedo medio para sujetar su análogo en la mano de Microchips. "Una chica también se pone caliente, también tiene fetiches y fijaciones… ustedes no son los únicos que miran el cuerpo y silban. Solo que lo hacen como macacos." Explicó ella, jalando para separar sus manos nuevamente.

Pero su mano volvió, esta vez para adicionar su dedo índice y hacer el agarre más fuerte todavía "Una chica juzga con la cabeza y se libera con el corazón" Mencionó, jalando, esta vez con más fuerza y logrando que el adolescente se inclinara hacia adelante. Sus dedos volvieron a cruzarse, esta vez el pulgar tomó al del adolescente.

"Una chica aceptará ser tuya solo después de que la hayas hecho sentir como tal" Sentenció, en esta oportunidad, Microchips haló de la mano, momento en el que Sunny apretó con sus dedos el dorso de la mano del adolescente, cuando este trató de separarse, temiendo que esta fuera a dar un empujón que le quitara su mano, se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la cual la adolescente se había arrebatado.

Sin embargo, trató de separarse con tal fuerza que Sunny se inclinó hacia él y por poco cae de no ser porque puso una de sus manos contra el suelo.

"¿Ahora entiendes, Micro?" Cuestionó soltándose y caminando para apoyarse contra el barandal.

"No del todo. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una especie de reglas que no he seguido?"

"Obvio que sí, aunque no son reglas estrictas, se aplican la mayor parte del tiempo y… quiero que me escuches esta vez y lo veas solo como un juego, no es algo de vida o muerte, cree que lo contrario y perderás desde la etapa de selección."

"¿Etapa de selección?"

"Mover… me refiero a que perderás desde el primer movimiento" Aclaró la fémina, poco antes de aclarar su garganta. "Si lo tomas como un juego, todo cambia. Creo que no te lo expliqué bien la última vez, así que lo haré de nuevo."

Microchips sacó su celular para tomar nota.

"No, quiero que me pongas toda tu atención" Replicó ella. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando una brisa movió elegantemente su falda, dejando que esta revelara unos pocos centímetros más de sus muslos. "¿Te gustan? Tienen una fuerza que dejó en nocaut a una rival en la final de un torneo de Tae Kwon Do." El adolescente velozmente volvió la vista a los ojos de su mentora. "Esta vez no te culpo, son mi orgullo" explicó ella, poco antes de acariciarlos y, con una sonrisa de vanidad, observó cómo Microchips había vuelto a bajar la vista para verle los muslos.

Entonces llevó su mano hasta la barbilla del joven y la levantó. "Esta vez si te culpo, que vergüenza Micro, lo estabas haciendo tan bien" Dijo, con indignación en su voz y manteniendo una mirada de malicia, como si dentro de ella se jactara de la debilidad del muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

"Ahora, a lo que importa. La razón para que sea mejor divertirte que tomarlo en serio es lo siguiente, una chica te va a evaluar desde el primer momento, esto es algo que tú sabes de forma casi instintiva, por eso te dio el ataque de histeria cuando le hablaste a la porrista esa." La adolescente comenzó a sonreír.

"De esta forma es que entras en el juego con desventaja, de hecho, en tu caso, empiezas perdiendo."

"Por qué"

"Veamos, ¿Eres el líder de algún grupo o puedes hacer que los demás sigan tus órdenes?" Preguntó ella, a lo que la respuesta fue un "no" "¿Tienes un cuerpo de ensueño, al menos los cuadraditos o tal vez un rostro libre de acné y bien parecido?" Continuó cuestionando, a lo cual el muchacho negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista. "¿Tienes siquiera algo de carisma o el sentido del humor suficiente para hacer reír a una chica?" Aquello ya no parecía una charla, más parecía como si Sunny quisiera volver a botar la autoestima de Microchips y patearlo hasta que no pudiese levantarse.

"No" Respondió el joven, con tal sinceridad que incluso sintió que se había clavado a sí mismo la estaca.

"Ahí está… tienes todas esas faltas ¿Y así piensas que alguna chica te va a ver algo bueno a la primera? Repitamos, no eres atlético, eres un manojo de nervios al hablar por lo que no puedes contar ningún chiste, apenas sí tienes algo de voz frente a todos los chicos que se le podrían abalanzar, de seguro tienes algo bueno escondido... pero no… no, claro que no Chips"

"Ya, te entendí… deja de…"

"¿Dejar de qué Micro? ¿De decirte la verdad?" Replicó ella con los ojos repletos de aquella malicia que el adolescente podía ver nuevamente ¿Acaso disfrutaba de lastimarle? Pero pronto los demonios que parecía tener dentro parecieron esfumarse, dejando una mirada más empática y que extendió su mano para ponerla suavemente en su hombro. "Lo que he hecho es justo lo que ella hizo contigo… claro que yo no usé vaselina" Declaró ella de cuclillas.

"La mayoría de los muchachos como tú, que pueden guardar sentimientos tiernos y ser unos panes de Dios, tienen el defecto de querer ajustarse a los estándares que las chicas les ponen, y lo hacen desde el momento en el que se preocupan por causarles una buena impresión o conquistarlas… y la verdad es que así no funciona cuando no son realmente el actor de película. Y contigo este hecho es mucho más cierto que con digamos Flash Sentry, porque él desde un inicio ya es un 10 sobre 10… o el novio de Twilight."

"Entonces para qué diablos me esfuerzo si al final siempre voy a perder contra chicos como esos".

"Por una simple razón Chips… tú solito te obligas a perder jugando así. Mira, el truco es simple, el momento en el que dejas de tomar atención a lo que ella pensará o dirá, en el momento en el que te desentiendes del juego que te propone, en ese momento eres tú el que domina el juego."

"O sea que debí besarla." Dijo él, con los ojos abiertos, como si de una revelación religiosa se tratase.

"No seas imbécil, esas cosas pasan en las películas, si lo haces en la realidad vas a recibir un rodillazo en tus… me entiendes. No, lo que yo te estoy diciendo es que simplemente no seas tú el que sea calificado, la clave es invertir el tablero, o sea, que tú seas el que juzgue, y ella la que quiera estar a tu altura." Complementó ella con seriedad.

"¿Yo?" Dijo con incredulidad el adolescente "¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?".

"No tratándola como a una diosa en vida… trátala tal como me tratas a mí o a alguna de tus amigas, si es que tienes." Agregó la de piel turquesa "Y por favor no pienses que tienes que tratarla mal, sé amigable. Si quieres piensa que es como ese amigo al que no le gustan los pedos ni los golpes… y, sobre todo, cuando empieces, nunca, nunca jamás admitas que ella es bella o hermosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya lo has oído, si ella tiene un cuerpazo de infarto y un cabello que le llegue hasta las nalgas, tu dile que te gustan las de cabello corto o que tienes debilidad por las tomboy o qué sé yo; pero nunca lo digas como si trataras de ofenderla, dilo más como si le estuvieras hablando de tus gustos a un amigo. Déjale claro que, en una comparación, ella sale perdiendo, pero hazlo de forma muy sutil y con humor." Declaro ella mientras Microchips se dejaba deslumbrar por la confianza, la seguridad y la amabilidad con la cual Sunny le estaba hablando, y también por la intensidad de sus ojos.

"O sea que nunca le debo dar cumplidos" A Microchips le temblaba la voz y parecía estar tomando notas en su cabeza, como si su 2b imaginario lo estuviera grabando con todas sus fuerzas en la base de su cráneo para jamás olvidarlo.

"Claro que lo harás, pero tus detallitos y tus cumplidos no son gratis… no seas como esos tontos que piensan que primero tienen que dar regalos y ser lindos y tiernos para obtener el amor de la chica, esas son cosas que la chica tiene que ir ganando. De lo contrario solo te van a friendzonear."

"¡A cenar!" Conminó el coronel a toda voz.

"Si haces bien todo esto e inviertes el tablero, con el tiempo ella solita se subirá a tu cuarto y podrás hacerle las marranadas que de seguro imaginas todas las mañanas o tener ese amor primerizo que quieres." Explicó, poco antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Viendo nuevamente sus largas y bien definidas piernas, Microchips gravó a fuego las palabras de la adolescente en su cabeza, observando que esta volteó para verle con una mirada reprobatoria segundos antes de entrar a su cuarto. Poco a poco, algún día tendría que acostumbrarse a tener tal bendición de la naturaleza por hermanastra. Pero de momento, su atención era presa de aquella perfección.

En ese momento solo pensó en una persona para poner a prueba todas esas pautas, esa muchacha de cabello blanco y mirada inexpresiva que se guardaba celosamente detrás de unos lentes.


	15. Primera práctica

Cuando se dice lobo solitario o loba solitaria, usualmente lo tomamos como un halago, como la sombra proyectada de un alfa sin dueño, un ser de carácter férreo duro, que no se rige por normas, llegando al extremo, es lo más cercano que se puede estar de una anarquía que, al mismo tiempo, se hace respetar por la comunidad.

Lo cierto es que un lobo solitario es un lobo muerto, un desterrado, un ser triste y dejado a su suerte. Microchips sentía los dientes fríos de esa misma soledad, hiriéndole constantemente su confianza… como casi cada vez que lo intentaba. Pero al menos, cuando estaba Sunny, sentía que si algo salía mal, allí estaba ella, que le regañaría y le enseñaría algo nuevo.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero el solo hecho de que le vieran caminando al lado de una chica como ella solía inflarle el orgullo. Pero ahora, solo y a su suerte, maldecía con ganas el haber salido de su casa solo. Pensó que se repetiría la rutina que habían tenido ya la semana pasada, donde salía junto a la muchacha de piel turquesa y esta le daba algo de confianza a la hora de enfrentarse a las fieras de mirada juzgadora y gestos meticulosamente establecidos.

En una semana había aprendido que la mayoría de las mujeres compartía un gesto en común a la hora de rechazar a alguien o algo, primero dejaban de prestarle la atención de a poco, evitando el contacto con la mirada, a veces incluso mirando la pantalla de sus celulares. Incluso las que eran más amables solían ponerse algo inquietas y no faltaba la que ponía alguna excusa para retirarse.

"Si te ignoran por mucho tiempo y tú sigues insistiendo, solo les das el mensaje de que quieres algo con ellas y eso solo las pondrá más nerviosas y te van a rechazar más" le dijo Sunny "Lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente: tú le vas a decir…"

Su mente dejó de recordarlo antes de ver a Octavia no muy lejos, recorriendo el pasillo, le saludó con la mano y esta correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. Entonces se acercó.

"Mantén una postura erguida, camina con el cuerpo suelto y por el amor de dios, practica una sonrisa que no parezca la de un maniaco." Rememoró su cabeza, cosa que él aplicó de inmediato.

Andando, tal como la evolución le había impuesto desde sus ancestros, erguido, orgulloso y con mirada altiva, atravesó el pasillo hasta situarse frente a la muchacha. Sus labios se curvaron sutilmente y centró toda su atención en nunca bajar la vista, centrándose en los ojos de la muchacha por un momento y después observando una planta a la izquierda de la muchacha.

\- Hola. – Le dijo ella. - ¿Terminaste la tarea de química? Voy a necesitar que me la copies…

¡¿Qué?! Claro, ese era el trato que casi todas las chicas establecían con él. "Nunca pierdas la confianza en ti mismo, en el momento en el que lo hagas créeme que ellas cambiarán de actitud. A las cualquier chica le gusta un chico seguro de sí mismo, créeme" sintiendo la mano que Sunny le ponía al hombro cada vez que se sentía desanimado, recuperó su postura y miró fijamente a Octavia con un gesto de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué? Dije algo malo o…

\- No, es solo que… creo que mi cerebro es lo más valioso que tengo y no voy a regalar lo que produce. – Dijo, tal vez no fueron la mejor oración que pudo componer, pero cuando estaba punto de retractarse pensó en lo que haría Sunny y cómo lo haría… sí, actitud Sunny, después de cinco segundos de silencio donde incluso para él era obvio que la músico estaba mirándole con cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿Quieres dinero? – Preguntó todavía confundida.

Ahí estaba, se pudo dar cuenta, podía pedir algo a cambio… algo… una oportunidad "No todo es tener novias o tirarte a medio mundo Micro, cuando no quieras nada o no puedas con una chica porque tiene novio o algo así, no dudes dos veces en hacerla una amiga, es importante que tengas amigas que no te vas a tirar, ya te diré para qué sirven luego." Era increíble que pudiera recordar casi con completa exactitud todo lo que Sunny le decía.

"Yo-yo sé… em… me gusta tu música y-y… no pienses mal, pero siempre quise escucharte sin que los demás hagan ruido, sol-solo a ti y tu violín grande…"

"Es un chelo." Replicó ella con mirada recriminatoria.

\- Sí, el chelo. Ese sería un intercambio justo… tarea por tu música. – Dijo él, sintiendo que pronto el sudor frío le delataría.

Ella le miró con detenimiento y lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- … De acuerdo… - Dijo.

\- Y qué estás haciendo. – Cambió de tema velozmente el muchacho antes de saber.

\- Cuerdas de guitarra y también porque Vinyl quiere enseñarme una nueva mezcla. Bueno, ciao. – Sentenció ella con la mano antes de continuar con su camino a toda prisa y doblando por el pasillo que dirigía al área de electrónicos.

¿Había salido bien? ¿Cómo lo juzgaría Sunny? Había sacado algo… Octavia era linda, también Vinyl… negó con la cabeza… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ambas tenían mil cosas buenas, pero nada de lo que él buscaba y por demás estaba decir que, así como Lyra y Sweetie Drops, ambas tenían una relación más que sospechosa.

Pero… si seguía los consejos de Sunny y ponía todo de él, algún día lograría aunque sea tener una cita con chicas igual de increíbles, tal vez tanto como Twilight o su grupo o tal vez incluso como Sunny Flare… o tal vez poner todo de sí era esforzarse demasiado y contravenía la ley de no esforzarse que ella le había grabado con sus palabras punzantes.

Era bastante confuso…

¿Qué hacía allí? Era obvio que ni siquiera tenía el valor para acercarse a cualquier mariposa desprevenida y peor si volvía a ver a esa de anteojos y cabello blanco. No sabía por qué, pero parecía ser alguien especial. ¿Y qué pasaba si al final resultaba ser solo como Lemon Zest?

Su cabeza pensaba a tal volumen que incluso el marisma de sonidos del centro comercial se silenciaba, pasando a los barandales descansó apoyando sus codos y subiendo sus manos para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. No podría soportar que viniera otra chica y le lastimara de esa manera. Si antes no le devastó, ahora si sería la hecatombe.

¿Y por qué debía ser tan difícil?

No, mejor ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto? Debía admitirlo, cada vez se sentía más la necesidad de volver a sentir lo mismo que Lemon le hizo en aquella noche y solo eso… ¿Y si la felicidad solamente recaía en ello?

Sin dejarle divagar más, la vibración de su celular bastó para quitarle el estupor, observó el nombre del contacto y era Sunny Flare. No dudó dos veces en contestarle ¿No se suponía que ella estaba en medio de una fiesta de un sujeto de su escuela?

"Chips, cómo vas." Dijo desde el otro lado la adolescente, el sonido de la música de fondo delataba que seguía en la fiesta.

"Eh… no la veo."

"Okey, okey, solo te recuerdo que siempre tengas un plan b en caso de que no funcione lo de la primera chica y… necesito que me cubras hasta las nueve." Dijo ella con normalidad, casi hasta podía imaginar que se observaba las uñas mientras lo decía.

"S-sí, claro." Respondió él, segundos antes de que la adolescente colgara. – Típico, ni siquiera dice adiós – pensó él mientras guardaba el celular.

Y entonces la observó, tal como la última vez, había ingresado para sentarse en la mesa y esperar mientras sacaba su celular. – Bien, Chips, tienes todo, revisa nuevamente – una bolsa de papel con tres libros, su aliento tenía olor a menta… erguido, con un demonio, tenía que estar erguido. Tomó aire tres veces y exhaló, practicó su sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

"Ser valiente por solo un minuto, por solo un minuto… por solo un minuto" Repitió la frase cual mantra invocadora de los milagros, recordando que la programación neurolingüística, pese a tener limitaciones y ser bastante vaga en su sustento científico, al menos era un placebo efectivo.

Bien, se dirigió hacia las escaleras eléctricas y comenzó a descender. – No intentarlo, solo divertirme y… - ¡Maldición! Microchips había olvidado la palabra que Sunny le había dicho, no era el fin del mundo, tan solo era un concepto secundario, tenía lo necesario y lo importante. Respiró y no dejó que aquel problema le supusiera mayores interrupciones.

Así, cuando estuvo en la planta baja, los pasos acortaron distancias, rezando al cielo porque no lo viera y le congelara con la mirada, el adolescente notó que la bolsa de papel que contenía sus libros no estaba sujeta por su mano. Su párpado derecho tembló y sus nervios parecieron estar a punto de volarle la cabeza.

No dudó dos veces en dar media vuelta y volver por ellos, pero de pronto una voz familiar se le presentó.

"Micro, bruh, qué estás haciendo aquí" Era Sandalwood. De inmediato volteó para devolverle el saludo.

"Sandal… vine a comprar unos libros"

"Te vengo siguiendo desde el piso de arriba, viejo, te olvidaste tus libros y un niño por poco se los lleva. Cielos bruh, no sueles ser tan distraído."

"Sí, l-lo si… he estado un poco distraído" Comentó el de anteojos, extendiendo la mano para recuperar la bolsa de papel.

"Como sea bruh, tengo que reunirme con Flash y los chicos para ir a no sé qué fiesta. ¿Te animas?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento."

"Todo bien, tal vez la próxima, como sea, nos vemos el lunes." Se despidió el muchacho de rastas, marchándose a toda prisa con dirección al estacionamiento.

Y dándose media vuelta, pudo percatarse de que Sugarcoat ni siquiera se había fijado en lo que hizo, seguía al tanto con su celular. Perfecto. Respirar, postura y caminar relajado. El muchacho parecía un fideo, pero al menos no mostraba la joroba, se acercó hasta estar a pocos pasos de la silla enfrente de la adolescente y solo entonces esta levantó la vista.

"Hola, ¿De compras?" Trató de iniciar conversación él. "Yo ya terminé las mías" agregó, levantando la bolsa de papel.

"Espero a unas amigas… eh… Perdona, pero olvidé tu nombre."

"Microchips." Aclaró él, con la voz comenzándole a temblar y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella lo había olvidado.

"Claro" Continuó ella poco antes de volver al celular.

"Yo… solo… debe ser muy difícil estudiar en la Crystal Prep, una de mis amigas me dijo que sus uniformes deben ser incómodos"

"Una se acostumbra" Respondió con brevedad y sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del celular.

A leer señales. No le prestaba atención, ni siquiera habían hecho contacto visual por varios segundos. Respuestas cortas, concisas… debía estar formulando mal las preguntas. No debían ser preguntas cerradas para que hablara por más tiempo, ese era el tip que Sunny le había dado.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito y por qué? Leí una encuesta que…"

"…Escucha". Interrumpió la fémina sin quitar la vista del celular. "No es por ser mala ni nada, pero ni siquiera te conozco y te dije que estoy esperando a unas amigas. Entiendo que quieras ligar conmigo y todo… pero no va a funcionar, a mí me gustan más, cómo decirlo, relajados".

Recibir un tiro en la cabeza, directito en la cien hubiera sido mejor, así al menos no tenía que ver a dos chicos que estaban comiendo helados en la mesa del frente escuchado todo y a punto de reírse. Qué fría fue la puñalada en su corazón.

Debía salir de allí inmediatamente. Era mejor irse sin más. Tragó saliva y ella enviando mensajes frente a él… como si no le importara ni un poco rechazarle, al menos le hubiera mirado a los ojos.

Y entonces sintió como si Sunny le pusiera la mano al hombro, pensó en ella ¿Qué haría Sunny? Y entonces lo recordó – A veces simplemente no podrás ligártela. En ese caso puedes irte con resentimiento y odiando a las mujeres o con la cola entre las patas. Pero yo te diré una mejor manera, vete dejando algo de lo que se arrepienta, algo que algún día la carcoma, algo que le haga pensar, tarde o temprano, que lo que hiciste tenía valor –.

"Me gustaría estar sola si no te importa" Dijo la muchacha cruzando sus piernas y observándole por fin.

¿Cómo lo haría Sunny? – Pensó, fundiendo todas sus neuronas en tan solo dos segundos. Sí, ser como Sunny, esa era la respuesta.

"Mira, me he roto la cabeza para hacerlo bien; pero si no lo aprecias no tiene caso. Enserio me parecías alguien memorable, fue un gusto de todas formas." Agregó, manteniéndose erguido y pronunciado cada palabra procurando no tartamudear… sentirse como Sunny, como si tuviera el control total de la situación.

Los muchachos le observaron con cara de asombro, mientras que una muchacha volteó en su dirección entretenida por lo que dijo. Tomó la bolsa de papel, hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa y posteriormente se levantó para alejarse.

No dudó, ni vaciló, tal cual Sunny lo hubiera hecho, caminó despreocupado y sin mirar hacia atrás, de haberlo hecho, habría observado a Sugarcoat mirándole con una ceja levantada y con varias miradas que le seguían de cerca. Tal vez había elevado la voz un pelín.

Pero, de todas formas, aquello se sentía diferente a lo sucedido con la capitana de las porristas en la cafetería o a de algunas otras experiencias que tuvo, como cuando trató de invitar a Rarity al baile de otoño. Siempre había salido con la cola entre las patas, hasta que al final se dio por vencido…

Aquello, aquello era distinto, se iba altivo, con la frente en alto y, aunque el resultado había sido el mismo con respecto a la chica, él se iba sin pena y con orgullo, no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía orgullo… se marchaba como un veterano, no como un soldado caído; como un guerrero con honor, no como un vil villano. ¿Qué diría Sunny si le hubiera visto?

El camino de regreso fue arduo, con decir que las noches tenía algo más de energía era poco, por alguna razón se quedaba hasta la media noche y eso que dejaba su celular en el escritorio… de ahí que ultimadamente estuviera leyendo un poco más y viendo más series animadas o series actuadas.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, sintió el sabor amargo de boca; pero equivocarse era el camino, entre más errores cometiera, más aprendería y mejor se volvería, esa idea se reforzaba con lo sucedido, nunca un rechazo se había sentido con tanta aceptación de su parte y nunca había quedado con más autoestima al respecto.

Saludó a su padre y a Sunbed que miraban el televisor y volvió a su habitación, encendió la computadora y recordó que tenía algunas tareas para el colegio. Si en algo se había enquistado su padre fue en habituarle a hacer las cosas a tiempo y no esperar a último momento, quizás uno de sus pocos hábitos buenos.

Le tomó cuatro horas terminarlas, matemática, física y química, ciencias puras y abstractas, ideales como tal vez lo sería la chica que andaba buscando. Extraño, una chica ideal, alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, alguien especial, alguien que…

Y de nuevo sus pensamientos vagos fueron arrojados por un hecho importante, había terminado sus tareas, era sábado a las tres de la tarde, hora de mayor tráfico del continente en los servidores de videojuegos.

No dudó en conectarse y buscar una partida de Dota 2.

Y cómo es el Dota sino el ir y venir, ganar y perder. Cada etapa de selección una posibilidad, una exigencia estratégica, cada partida una ejecución precisa y coordinada; sí, un juego.

Y en qué se parecía eso al jueguito del amor al que se había metido. Divertirse en el proceso, pero de fondo la mente, las acciones y los sentimientos se liberaban y fluían salvajemente, a veces por la fortuna, a veces por la voluntad.

Te podía tocar un feeder, un auntigamer, así como te podías topar con una chica como Sugarcoat, que no te daría la menor oportunidad. A la siguiente partida, todas tus habilidades saldrían a relucir en una victoria en la que arrasabas, cosa que todavía no había logrado con ninguna persona del sexo opuesto.

Seee, lo de Sunny era más como esas partidas donde el feeder o la rata está en el otro equipo y la victoria está asegurada desde el inicio.

Lo de hoy, era más como una de esas partidas memorables, donde todos están parejos y el final es impredecible, pero se jugaba tan bien y el esfuerzo era tal que, se ganase o perdiese, todos se iban sabiendo que dicha partida sería memorable y hasta se repartían las recomendaciones por buen jugador entre ambos equipos.

Sí, en teoría todo eso es bonito, pero las cuatro partidas que jugó fueron del asco. La comunidad del dota 2 es su mayor defecto, el juego es una obra de arte, pero a su comunidad le encantaba escupir en la misma. En fin, disfrutando de la quinta partida, su celular volvió a sonar. Lo contestó.

"Aló"

"Necesito que me recojas, me han robado la cartera" Dijo Sunny desde el otro lado. Ya no había música y su tono de voz era de completa furia. "Laurel me ha estado llamando desde las siete, carajo Micro, tenías una sola tarea…" Dijo dejando salir el enojo.

El adolescente se golpeó la frente. Cómo pudo olvidarlo, era algo tan sencillo como decir que Sunny iría al cine y que, dentro de unas horas, él también iría porque había una película que querían ver y que la traería a eso de las once, eso siempre funcionaba con el coronel.

"Lo siento, voy inmediatamente"

"Estoy en la plaza Eagle".

El adolescente, nerviosamente tomó el ratón y se desconectó, arruinaría la partida, pero era mejor irse a low pripority por un par de horas que perder la vida en unos minutos porque no cumplió su promesa con Sunny.

Bajó las escaleras y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a un radiotaxi. Y lo primero que encontró fue a su padre poniéndose una chaqueta mientras Sunbed sentada levantaba levemente la voz.

"Déjale, ella debe estar paseando o algo"

"No, teníamos un trato y la voy a traer así le tenga que armar una escena"

Sí, la cosa pronto escalaría a una guerra civil, Microchips se tomó unos segundos para pensar qué decir, pero su padre fijó su vista en él antes de ultimar los detalles de su excusa.

"Olvidé decírtelo, pero Sunny se iba a quedar en una fiesta hasta esta hora y yo tenía que ir a recogerla; déjemelo a mí jefe." Dijo, en el tono más respetuoso y relajado posible.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

"¿Ves? Sunny no haría nada para traicionar tu confianza. Que Micro vaya por ella, después de todo todos aquí sabemos que le vas a armar una escena aunque esté dispuesta a volver" Declaró Sunbed. "Además, tenemos que ver lo de los rosales". Lo que consiguió que el militar volviera su atención a su futura esposa.

"Bien" Sentenció, volviendo al sillón.

Microchips salió de la casa velozmente y el taxi llegó en unos minutos más. Ingresó y el taxi fue a toda velocidad hasta la plaza Eagle.

Debían ser las diez y media de la noche. La obscuridad de la noche y los innumerables postes de luz por los que pasaron hasta llegar solo incrementaron más la ansiedad del muchacho.

Sunny estaba en una plaza, había salido con una chaqueta y sus shorts blancos… debía estar muriéndose de frío, además, le habían robado la cartera. ¿Cómo debió ser el tipo que lo hizo? De seguro uno de dos metros y al que ella no fue capaz de noquear.

Y, por Dios, seguro que la de piel turquesa le molería a golpes… pero al menos estaría bien y regresarían a casa. Preparaba sus palabras y se preparaba mentalmente para recibir los golpes de la muchacha.

Pero, ya en la plaza, la pudo apreciar desde la ventana del taxi, allí estaba, sentada en una banca de madera, con las manos juntadas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, levemente reclinada hacia adelante.

Salió de inmediato, esperaba lo que sea, menos que ella se levantara, le viera e ingresara al taxi para volver a casa. Él también lo hizo. Si Sunny le mataba en el taxi, al menos tendría como testigo al conductor.

* * *

Como lo he señalado en mi página de facebook (en la que pueden dar ideas para futuros proyectos de fanfics y donde acepto comisiones sin cobrar) ahora actualizaré cada domingo. Sea este fanfic u otros que he dejado colgados, además de que ahora tengo en el horno uno nuevo que espero les guste.


	16. Embriaguez

El aroma a pino del ambientador era lo único que le daba algo de calidez al ambiente. Metidos en esa caja con ruedas, al ser un taxi de dos filas de asientos, una en frente de la otra, Sunny había decidido echarse y observar atentamente la ventana.

Con el ir y venir de las luces del iluminado público su rostro pasaba de la sombra a la luz constantemente. La tensión prácticamente inmolaba el ambiente, el mismo conductor se había dado cuenta, prefiriendo no hablar.

Lo percibió al oler su aliento, Sunny había bebido alcohol. ¿En qué fiesta se había metido para tener acceso a las bebidas espirituales? ¿Y el resto de sus amigas?

Hace varios minutos atrás había enviado un mensaje a su padre comentándole que ya había ido a recoger a la adolescente, diciendo también que todo estaba bien; oraba porque a su padre todavía le quedara un resquicio de confianza, de lo contrario el resto de su vida se la pasaría castigado.

Sin embargo, en un instante, cuando el taxi paró al lado de un faro a causa de un semáforo, pudo observar que Sunny tenía un moretón arriba de la rodilla izquierda, sus shorts no llegarían a cubrirla.

"Qué te pasó." Dijo de pronto, con voz suave y tratando de no quedar viéndole las piernas a la adolescente.

Pero Sunny no le respondió, se quedó mirando el techo a medida que el taxi los acercaba más y más hacia su casa.

"Q…qué te pasó…" Volvió a preguntar, con la voz de un ratón y observando la nulidad de expresión en el rostro de la fémina.

Al no tener respuesta, el adolescente trató de acercarse y darle un toque en el hombro para ver si seguía despierta.

"Te he escuchado, no jorobes ¿De acuerdo?" Su voz solo puso al adolescente como una estatua y evitó por completo mirar la expresión de desagrado de la adolescente. Hasta que su celular vibró y lo sacó inmediatamente esperando una respuesta de su padre.

" _Bien no tardes… creo haberles repetido toda la tarde que mañana tenemos cena con los abuelos de Flare. Y hazme un favor y mancha la ropa de callejera que tiene."_

Sí, definitivamente estaba furioso, pero al menos había la chance de que el coronel estaba acostado, siempre que podía, dormía temprano y siempre se levantaba también muy temprano. El adolescente cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos para que estuviera acostado en su cama que ya estuviera dormido para cuando llegara. Porque si no era así, su padre detectaría el estado de Sunny a la primera… pensándolo mejor ¿Qué hacía allí? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar sola a Sunny o dejar que su padre vaya y no tener relación alguna con el hecho de que su futura hermanastra había bebido alcohol… eso definitivamente volvería loco a su padre.

Respiró profundo.

"Anda, dilo… ¿El coronel nos va a matar a los dos ¿Verdad?"

"Qué… cómo lo…"

"Por favor Micro… ese pelotudo no esperaría lo mejor de mí aunque realmente yo me esforzara."

"No es eso, es solo que…"

"Deja de tratar de justificarle, tú sabes bien que él nos trata a los dos de forma distinta y solo es porque tú tienes un pene y yo una vagina. No seas hipócrita como él"

"No lo justifico… e-es solo q-que todo esto es nuevo para él."

"Sé que estoy borracha y mira, ni siquiera así voy a abrirle las piernas al primero que pase." declaró la adolescente, llamando la atención del conductor que observó por el retrovisor por un segundo a la adolescente.

"Sun-Sunny, cálmate por favor." La voz del adolescente se convertía en un hilillo que se rompería en cualquier instante.

"¡Estoy calmada! Solo quiero saber… saber" Sunny se calló por unos segundos y después volteó para observar al adolescente. "Si tú confías en mí…"

"Por supuesto" Declaró el adolescente tratando de expulsar el calor que se acumulaba al nivel de su cuello.

"No, no, no, no… ¡mierda! Quiero que me lo digas… ahora… que me digas: Sunny Flare, yo confío en ti o no; quiero que seas sincero… quiero que lo digas de corazón. Te wa dar otra oportunidad" decía, golpeando con su puño derecho el asiento en reiteradas ocasiones. "Microchips, vos, mi futuro hermano… ¿Confías en mí?"

"Yo"

"Shhhh" Sunny le interrumpió mirándole ahora enfurecida. "Estás pensando, hazme mierda si tienes que hacerlo, yo quiero que al menos tú seas sincero."

Entonces tragó saliva y se quedó callado por varios segundos.

"Eso pensé… tú también." Con decepción reflejada en su mirada, Sunny volvió a mirar al techo.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el automóvil finalmente los llevó hasta la acera de su casa, Microchips bajó y ayudó a Sunny a no caerse cuando no levantó bien el pie. Ahora su sentido del equilibrio parecía haberse marchado, mientras él pagaba el dinero al chofer, ella se sentaba sobre la hierva del jardín delantero.

"Gracias" Se despidió el adolescente, a lo cual el hombre bajó el gorro que llevaba y arrancó.

"Vamos en silencio" sugirió más que ordenar el de anteojos, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de la fémina, momento en el que esta trató de levantarse como mejor pudo, incorporándose con tanta dificultad que parecía que estaba a punto de ceder.

Llegar a la puerta de la casa fue un desafío, Microchips trataba de ayudar a Sunny pero no tenía ni la menor idea de hacerlo, trató de llevar su mano a su cadera y poner el brazo de la adolescente sobre sus hombros para proveerle de apoyo, pero esta se negó alejando su mano de su cadera.

Después de usar la llave, entrar en silencio se fue al diablo a los diez segundos, pues Sunny fue directo a la cocina.

"Qué haces… tienes que ir a tu cuarto de inmediato" regañó Microchips en voz baja.

"Calla, tengo hambre"

Piensa rápido, se obligó el adolescente a sí mismo y tomó la mano de la fémina.

"Te prepararé el sándwich, pero tenemos que dejarte en tu habitación"

"Bien, subiré… subiré" susurró ella, recordando por fin que tenían que estar bien calladitos.

La odisea de ir desde la cocina y subir los escalones fue todavía peor, allí pudo apreciar que los shorts de Sunny estaban manchados por un color amarillento y ocre, tal vez una coca cola y Dios sabe qué trago adicional, los zapatos de la adolescente pisaban con la fuerza de un elefante y por poco deja caer cuanto objeto se le puso adelante, por todo ese minuto el corazón del adolescente estuvo a punto de explotar.

En cualquier momento el coronel podría ir a ver qué diantres estaba pasando, en cualquier momento esperaba escuchar sus pasos y después su voz ascendiendo hasta el cielo con un grito que amenazaría hasta el mismo lucifer.

Y por estrambótico que pareciese, nadie salió al pasillo cuando ambos pasaron frente a la puerta de sus progenitores, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo y abrirla con sumo cuidado, allí entro Sunny Flare, que por poco se cae al pisar uno de sus zapatos.

Desde el interior, el cuarto de Sunny casi siempre estaba desorganizado, incluso alcanzó a ver un sostén colgando de la pantalla del ordenador de la fémina, con las mejillas rojas prefirió no seguirla, bastó con verla sentándose sobre su cama.

"Oye… quiero que me respondas sí o no…" Dijo con un tono melancólico que era capaz incluso de traspasar su voz manipulada por la embriaguez. Sus ojos cereza se mezclaron con un mirar inquisitivo y al mismo tiempo, le temblaban y su respiración se agitaba. "Anda, no temas hacerme mierda, pronto seremos familia" Declaró mientras iba de un lado al otro.

Algo que siempre le había extrañado es que, a pesar de que Sunny sacara entre cincuenta y sesenta en matemática, física y química, en realidad era bastante inteligente, al menos siempre intuía algo de los demás, podía saber exactamente lo que él sentía y a veces hasta lo que pensaba solo mirándole. Lenguaje corporal, inteligencia social le decían los psicólogos o al menos eso había visto en la Wikipedia.

A esas alturas, con sus capacidades limitadas en ese amplio espacio de las relaciones humanas, no supo exactamente cómo actuar, por un lado, era claro que Sunny realmente quería saber la respuesta y por otro, decírsela tal vez solo empeoraría la situación ¿Estaba triste? De eso tenía pocas dudas, no era tan inepto como para no entender las expresiones faciales.

Pero…

"Odio cuando las personas no dicen la verdad solo porque no quieren lastimar a los demás. Siempre va a ser algo impactante y a veces duele, pero es lo mejor…"

Entonces la fémina se echó en su cama.

"Como que Santa Claus no existe, ni el hada de los dientes, o que mi padre no me amó lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo y nos abandonó..." Entonces la fémina se calló de repente y se quedó viendo al techo. "Okey, estoy borracha, sal de mi cuarto". Ordenó esta.

Las palabras de Sunny se quedaron en el aire, el adolescente permaneció con la puerta abierta y observando a la fémina.

"Sunny yo" el adolescente trató de hablar, pero al instante la fémina levantó la mano.

"Vete". Expresó. La voz de Sunny temblaba y se acurrucó a un lado, evitando así que el adolescente la observara. Y a Microchips, por primera vez, su cabeza le decía que se fuera y sus instintos le indicaban que entrara a la habitación.

"Si no te vas te saco la mierda…" le amenazó Sunny, sin poder ocultar el claro hilo de voz que parecía haber perdido toda su fuerza al solo acariciar sus labios. "Enserio" continuó al escuchar los pasos del adolescente entrando.

Microchips sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo, se acercó hasta la cama de la adolescente solo para ver que esta se volteaba y sus mejillas ya estaban húmedas y que Sunny le miraba extrañada.

"Yo confío en ti…" Susurró el adolescente.

"No, solo mientes" Respondió ella al observarle a los ojos "Eres como todos, solo esperarás a que yo te quiera para irte… Quieres lastimarme, quieres vengarte por lo que te hice." Respondió ella.

"¿Y qué me hiciste?" Cuestionó el adolescente, parado a una distancia más que segura de cualquier golpe que la fémina pudiera lanzarle, principalmente del alcance de sus piernas, sabía que con solo una patada podía mandarle al otro mundo.

"Pues que Lemon te hiciera mierda ¿No acuerdas? Y tratarte como basura…"

"Yo no lo veo así… mira, yo soy un nerd que en su vida habría conseguido estar con una chica como Lemon… y tú de alguna manera lograste que ella fuera mi primera vez. Yo-yo hubiera sido un virgo eterno si no fuera por ti y… siempre he pensado que me trataste mal al principio porque nos estábamos conociendo recién ¿Ves?"

"¿Pero esa semana que estabas llorando como una niña? Todavía ves las fotos de Lemon y te sientes mal… ella ya te ha dejado claro que no quiere nada contigo y yo te apuesto todo lo que tengo a que todavía le dedicas tus pajas" Sunny Flare había dejado de llorar y se enfocaba más en Microchips.

La ventana superior de la habitación de Sunny pudo dar paso a la luz de la luna que iluminó su rostro con bastante fuerza, su luz azulada se contrastó con sus ojos cereza que parecían encenderse como dos faroles.

"Sí, me… has… lastimado, pero te perdoné ¿No? Y has hecho lo posible por reparar el daño que me hiciste… así q-que confío en ti." Esta vez el adolescente no pudo evitar quedar observando aquel par de ojos cereza que parecían tener luz propia. Y, sin embargo, también notó cuando Sunny dibujó una sonrisa.

"Gracias Micro…" Respondió por fin, antes de que su rostro volviera a cambiar a uno de tristeza… "soy un problema ¿sabes? Siempre termino hiriendo a los que me rodean y no sé qué me pasa… siempre lo arruino y siempre termino al lado de un idiota".

A lo cual el mencionado no tenía respuesta alguna, nunca antes había hablado de estos temas, ni siquiera se había planteado que aquella conversación llegaría a darse, prefirió callarse y esperar a que algo le salvara.

"Sé que hay chicas que tienen cáncer o que viven lisiadas y no lloran por tonterías así. Pero, mierda, esto también duele y más cuando te esfuerzas para tener a un chico y este resulta ser un completo cretino…"

Entonces la lucecita del adolescente se encendió, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, de forma impulsiva, se acercó hacia la adolescente para ponerle las manos en el hombro.

"¿Acaso te tocó?" Preguntó de repente y con la alarma en su voz.

"Claro que me tocó, carajo, yo le habría dado el culo si él me lo pedía" Dijo ella de forma tan vulgar como indignada. "Pero, como siempre, era un cretino idiota que no es capaz de ver mis sentimientos, ¿Acaso ya no importa que yo mueva cielo tierra para tenerle?" Y de pronto ella se limpió las mejillas "A los hombres siempre les aterra saber que una mujer es más capaz, que tiene más poder y que es más inteligente".

Qué hacer… cómo había terminado allí… qué diantres estaba pasando. Su mente trataba de procesarlo todo y de buscar una salida al mismo tiempo, Sunny estaba enfurecida, tanto que quizás pronto se quitaría la rabia de encima golpeando al primer hombre que encontrara y, para su mala suerte, él era hombre.

Pero de repente Sunny se levantó de un salto. Sorprendiéndole, levantó sus manos para cubrirse el rostro en una posición defensiva del último videojuego de peleas que había jugado; pero, para sorpresa, tambaleándose, Sunny se dirigió al baño lo más rápido que pudo. Él la siguió de cerca, solo para encontrarse con la fémina de rodillas frente al inodoro y vomitando.

Obviamente, el penetrante olor a bilis llegó a los pocos segundos y prefirió salir y tomar aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó al cabo de un minuto, tiempo en el que la adolescente salió para mirarle a los ojos, de ella todavía manaba el olor a bilis.

"Quiero que me prometas que si te enseño a ligarte chicas, no vas a ser un cretino con ellas… ¿Me lo prometes?" Microchips, fuera de sentir el pésimo aliento que ella traía consigo, afirmó y se quedó contemplando aquellos ojos, poco antes de que estos se voltearan y decidieran marcharse hacia su habitación.

Pero este la siguió al cabo de unos segundos.

"Oye, deberías cambiarte antes de dormir para estar más como…"

"Mierda" Sunny hubiera gritado, pero la sorpresa pudo evitarle incluso ello. Rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos con los brazos.

"Lo siento"

"Okey, vete… me estoy cambiando…" Dijo esta con desconcierto.

Microchips caminó lentamente hacia su habitación. En sus ojos todavía estaba impresa la imagen de los pechos de Sunny Flare, sus aureolas un poco más azules, su forma perfecta y todavía más la forma en la cual esta le observó después de cubrírselos. Aquella imagen se guardaría para siempre en su mente y feliz, se fue directo a la cama. Revisó su celular antes de dormir.

Había sido un día bastante complicado, bastante movido, no recordaba haber tenido un día así en su vida y sí, entre comillas, había sido un día genial…

Se sobresaltó al ver la pantalla de su celular.

Era un mensaje enviado por Olivia, en realidad, un audio. No tardó en clicarle al botón de reproducir para escuchar un corto hecho en un violín y que le recordó bastante al tema de Soundtrack de una película que había visto antes.

Octavia y Vinyl eran las muchachas más talentosas en cuanto a música, incluso más que las Rainboms, y eso era una certeza en él; así que se le ocurrió una tontería quizás, algo que tal vez sería pasarse y respondió.

" _Muy hrmoso, siempre me parecist muy talentosa"_

" _Gracias, por cierto el lunes a las 11:30 tengo el salón de música para mi práctica, si aun quieres ir a escucharme estaré allí hasta las 12."_

" _Qsiera pedirte algo especial…"_ El adolescente pensó borrar su mensaje.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Hay una bella melodía que se llama elfen lied lilium… m pregunto si es que acaso podrías aprenderla…"_

" _A si, la conozco, un compañero de la escuela de violín me la enseñó no sabía que te gustaba el anime"_

" _No diría que soy un fan, pero he visto una que otra y solo conozco la música, no he visto el anime todavía"._

" _Genial, tengo que dormir temprano, buenas noches"_ Se despidió Octavia. A lo cual el adolescente dejó su celular sobre su mesa de noche y se quitó los anteojos mirando al techo. No era justo que Sunny tuviera una ventana con vista al cielo, sí, puede que por el día dejara entrar toda la luz y el cuarto entero ardiera, pero de noche podía tener una vista bien clara de las estrellas.

Si tan solo Sunny supiera que a él le gustaba ver las estrellas se burlaría de él.

Así que su padre y su madre se divorciaron, pensó para sus adentros y mirando el techo juntando sus manos. Poco antes de dormir, recordó que al día siguiente tenían que ir a cenar a casa de los abuelos de Sunny, ese día sería uno de esos en que todo el mundo esperaba que él no arruinara como esa cena donde le presentaron a Sunny.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al tiempo que todavía sentía todas esas miradas clavándosele como cuchillos, todavía sentía vergüenza de lo sucedido entonces… pero… fue el inicio de algo que cada día se hacía mejor. Sunny era… era una chica genial, qué clase de idiota podría haberla lastimado de aquella manera.

Y el moretón arriba de su rodilla, las manchas de su short favorito y también le habían robado su cartera… no había sido el mejor de los días para ella. Sí, al día siguiente él le prepararía un desayuno y la sorprendería, es lo menos que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Y tendrían que levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, cosa que Sunny siempre recibía con el peor de los ánimos.

Sí, mañana será un gran día… pensó el adolescente para sus adentros.

* * *

Siento mucha vergüenza de no haber cumplido con mis fechas establecidas. En cuanto se me ocurra cómo, seguiré con el resto de mis clopfics, de momento este es el único que tiene toda su trama clara en mi cabeza. Gracias por tener paciencia.


	17. De Visita

Para algunos, el día en el que llegarán al purgatorio les es desconocido. Mas no para Lurel, aquel coronel: que había ido a combatir a los dieciocho años, mismo que se había lanzado por unas cataratas, que había corrido en un maratón, que había ganado un campeonato local de vencidas y que se aficionaba al jardín, al huerto y a los perros, conocía bien que había llegado el día en el que él sería juzgado.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que lo había evitado, hace mucho que temía la llegada de aquel día. Trató de quedarse dormido para tener así una excusa para no ir a la casa de los padres de Sunbed; pero solo le sirvió para maldecir su cuerpo que ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de su día a día y que le hacía sentirse un completo extraño cuando no estaba de pie a las seis de la mañana.

Y por primera vez, Sunbed se había levantado sin hacer chapuceros o estar de mal humor, de hecho, lo había hecho mucho antes que él e incluso tocó la puerta de ambos adolescentes para decirles con la voz más dulce que debían prepararse para ir a casa de los abuelos.

Aquel día sin duda alguna sería un completo caos… caos y destrucción corriendo por todas partes. No era que no conociera a los padres de Sunbed, era que simplemente no podía soportar al viejo… ni su nombre le daba ganas de recordar, desde el primer momento, desde que ambos se vieron, supieron precisamente que se guardaban un qué se yo… tal vez rabia, tal vez simplemente eran polos muy opuestos, tal vez en vidas pasadas fueron enemigos recalcitrantes y ambos murieron en su batalla final y, ahora, reencarnados, todavía buscaban concluir su confrontamiento…

A esas alturas, hasta podría tragarse ese cuento. Y es que siempre pasaba algo, siempre encontraban la manera de fastidiarse el uno al otro, y así, fastidiar lo que Sunbed y su madre preparaban… siempre debía pedir disculpas al final, para después fingir que hacía las paces con ese viejo del demonio. De solo recordar su voz molesta apretó los puños y respiró profundamente.

"Prepárate, salimos en veinte." Le dijo Sunbed, poco antes de darle un golpe de palma en las nalgas, cosa que bien sabía que le devolvía la energía al coronel y este sonrió con una mirada pícara.

"No me tientes cariño…" Le amenazó.

"Vamos… y prométeme que no vas a meterte con mi padre…"

"Claro que no… si es que él no empieza yo me comportaré." Concluyó el hombre con una mirada que presagiaba buenas cosas, pero un interior que todavía se decantaba entre el diablo y el ángel.

Y para sorpresa de Sunbed, su futuro hijastro estaba en la cocina, vaciando una caja de jugo de naranja y preparando un emparedado.

"Buenos días." Saludó el adolescente todavía en pijama.

"Micro, cariño, no comas mucho, ya comerán en casa de los abuelos." Dijo de forma cariñosa la mujer dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar algunos ingredientes.

Era más que obvio que Sunbed iría a cocinar algo, la mujer era un pan del cielo, pero sus habilidades culinarias parecían salidas del infierno. Como él no tenía la resistencia de su padre, ni su valor, se escapó de la cocina como un ninja y solo al salir se atrevió a decir algo.

"¿Veinte minutos no ma… Sunbed?"

"Sí, cariño. Despierta a Sunny, dile que tiene que verse como a papá Blaze le gusta, ella entenderá." Oh… y gracias por no beber directamente del cartón.

El adolescente subió las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre con un rostro de pocos amigos. ¡Los habían descubierto! Debía ser eso, seguramente su padre había olido el aroma del alcohol, se hubo acercado a la habitación de Sunny y entonces ambos estaban a punto de ser castigados como nunca antes lo habían sido.

"Por fin te sirves en vaso… algo bueno tenía que pasar este día." Gruñó entre dientes, bajando las escaleras y de pronto cambió su postura y su rostro por uno más sonriente antes de entrar a la cocina.

"Sunbed, ¿Lista para ir a casa de tus padres?"

Realmente debía estar enamorado. Pensó para sus adentros, ese hombre nunca podía haber cambiado de rostro tan rápido.

Sin prestar más atención ni andar de curioso, terminó de subir las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, sosteniendo el emparedado y el vaso de jugo de naranja, se aclaró la voz y con una sonrisa tocó la puerta.

"No estoy visible." Escuchó del otro lado, con una voz más propia de un zombi que de la Sunny Flare que conocía.

"Oh, bien, esperaré."

Al segundo siguiente, pudo oír claramente los pasos de la fémina acercándose y la puerta se abrió, entonces sus ojos observaron a Sunny como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía ojeras bastante notorias, un párpado más abierto que el otro y una expresión de estar viendo la luz por primera vez en su vida.

"Entra y no hagas bulla." Dijo entre amenazante y confundida.

"Toma… ayer me olvidé hacerte el sándwich." Explicó el adolescente, levantando levemente el vaso de jugo el plato con el emparedado.

"¿Qué sándwich?" Preguntó la fémina mientras tomaba ambos y los ponía en el piso luego de sentarse en su cama… "Lo único que recuerdo es que… tú llegaste en el taxi y después me trajiste hasta mi habitación y después creo que fui a vomitar al baño… ahora ¿Me espiaste mientras me cambiaba o fue un accidente?" Rememoró la adolescente mirándole fijamente.

Era indudable, si antes su mirada era asesina, ahora tenía la mirada de medusa. Sí, esa heroína de Dota 2 que de solo mirarte te vuelve piedra y luego te destroza con dos flechazos… tragó saliva. Sus ojos quisieron evitar el contacto directo, fijándose en el sostén que todavía seguía colgado del monitor del ordenador de Sunnny.

"Fue un accidente, lo juro… solo… solo volvía para decirte que debías cambiarte porque dormir con lo que llevabas puesto sería muy incómodo. Te juro que solo tenía las mejores intenciones."

"¿Sabes? Yo te creo…" entonces la fémina sonrió de repente "pero mis puños no." y procedió a darle un golpe en el hombro al adolescente. "Esto es por no estar atento al maldito celular y esto otro." Agregó, dándole un golpe similar en el otro hombro "porque como sea estuvo mal que me mires, diablos Micro, como sea, gracias por el desayuno."

Sunny se llevó el emparedado a la boca y lo saboreó, siguió una buena probada del jugo de naranja.

"Oye… dentro de dos semanas habrá fiesta en casa de un chico de tu escuela, nos invitaron y ya me dirás tú si quieres ir o no." Dijo antes de volver a degustar su desayuno. "Tienes buena mano para estas cosas por cierto." Agregó con una sonrisa débil que se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Es… solo un emparedado. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy aguantando tus gritos desde que entraste y si veo algo más de luz mis ojos se van a quemar… todavía tengo el sabor de mi vómito y el mi rodilla me está matando… ¿Cómo está usted joven Microchips?" agregó con un tono fingido de cordialidad.

"Muy bien… aunque me preocupa lo de la visita a tus abuelos."

Sunny Flare por poco saca el jugo que degustaba en ese instante por la nariz e hizo lo posible por no atragantarse.

"Mierda… ¡Eso es hoy!" Recordó en voz alta. Voy a usar la ducha, necesitaré que pongas dos cucharas en el refri, una aspirina y… nada más. Gracias, ahora vete y alístate.

"Sí, pero todavía no me he…"

"Tienes el baño de abajo el de mamá… usa uno de esos." Ordenó Sunny, mientras buscaba su bata en el desorden de su habitación. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete de una vez.

Micro decidió no seguir tentando a la suerte y salió de la habitación.

Bajó y realizó todo al pie de la letra, ingresó al baño de invitados y utilizó la incipiente ducha a la que le crujía la cañería y que jamás daba agua caliente. Con temblores y anotando mentalmente que debía decirle a su padre que repararan todos esos defectos, subió a su habitación, donde se cambió velozmente y salió nuevamente, esta vez decidió girarse y dirigirse al pasillo interior que comunicaba su habitación con la de Sunny, la alfombra del interior era verde y a mitad de camino, existía un espacio de cuatro tres metros de ancho por cuatro de largo y que más o menos podía ser la mitad de una de sus habitaciones.

Entonces se le prendió la bombilla: nunca antes había visto la azotea… ¿Y si era un lugar tan amplio como su habitación? Podría tener un estudio o un lugar menos infernal que su cuarto y más callado y… donde poner algunos libros, un sofá individual y…

Dejó de soñar despierto al oír a una puerta abrirse. Volteó para encontrarse con Sunbed, se había vestido con una chompa de lana y unos vaqueros largos… extraño, a la pareja de su padre parecía encantarle llevar blusas un poco sueltas y siempre llevaba falda.

"Cariño, que bien que ya estés preparado, dile a Sunny que tiene que vestirse como le gusta a sus abuelos."

"Bien… pero creo que está en la ducha." agregó, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina por las cucharas que, por sentido común, evitó que su padre y Sunbed observaran. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de Sunny y tocó tres veces.

La puerta se entreabrió y la mano de Sunny se apareció para recibir los objetos solicitados.

"Dicen que te tienes que vestir como le gusta a tus…"

"Sí… sí, ¡Lo sé!" Gruñó la adolescente, antes de dar un portazo.

El resto del tiempo de espera fue utilizado para que Microchips tratara de descifrar cómo bajar las escaleras de la azotea… hasta que encontró una muesca… seguramente se debía jalar de ella hacia abajo con alguna palanca. Lo anotó mentalmente y después le sacó una foto, y ya que estaba en eso, revisó qué novedades había.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras se enteraba de que realmente iba a haber una fiesta, en casa de Flash Sentry. Que el club de juegos de mesa abriría una pequeña convención que por nada del mundo se perdería y que el próximo sábado se celebraría una feria en su escuela para recaudar fondos para varios clubes que precisaban instrumentos y cosas así. Finalmente, el TI (The International) de ese año se celebraría a mediados de septiembre, el battle pass se sacaría a mediados de mayo.

Todo ello le sacó una sonrisa, además de ver algunos memes y videos graciosos, cuando de repente el sonido de unos pasos le alertaron.

Entonces la observó.

"¿Sun…Sunny Flare? ¿Eres tú?" No se lo podía creer.

Sunny era una muchacha que solía ir con ropas que, pese a mostrar algo de su gracia divina, mantenían una decencia y estilo que incluso la propia Rarity calificaría como espectaculares. Pero cuál héroe de partido político, Sunny se había transformado por completo.

Vestía calzas de lana plomas que combinaban con unas zapatillas del color cereza con líneas celestes y un moño en cada lengüeta. Subió la vista para encontrarse con un abrigo de color cereza, era un poco más grande, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero ahí su vista se vio sorprendida al encontrarse con flores rojas, azules y moradas dispuestas como una pequeña falda.

Se podía apreciar una blusa blanca, pero nada más y… después estaba el rostro de Sunny, no llevaba sombra de ojos alguna y entonces se dio cuenta, aquel era el secreto para que su mirada cobrara la intensidad que podía provocarle cierto pavor. La ausencia de maquillaje revelaba una pequeña espinilla debajo de la mejilla derecha y por supuesto, sin delineador sus ojos parecían haber perdido la mitad de su tamaño.

Sunny vestía exactamente como una niña de doce años, y a ello se debía incluir un sombrero mismo color, diseño y material que el abrigo y que se asomaba por la derecha; sí, una flor… una Sunny Flare que vestía con flores. Antes de siquiera mencionarlo, la mirada asesina de la adolescente pudo contener la lengua de Microchips, aunque en nada ayudó cuando este tocó en la aplicación de cámara y la enfocó.

"Ni te atrevas" Advirtió Sunny antes de que el flash la obligara a sonreír, después de que el sonido digital del obturador fingido se pronunció, ella de un solo paso se acercó hasta el adolescente y le tomó de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

"Bórrala ahora mismo o juro por Dios que vas a tener que arrastrarte hasta el auto"

"Eh… vamos." Dijo rogando el adolescente, al tiempo que guardaba el celular en su bolsillo. "Confía en mí, nadie nunca se enterará de esto". Expresó sin dejar de observar a la muchacha que se veía como toda una infanta. "Solo quiero tener una foto de mi primera amiga" Agregó arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

¿Acaso había dicho realmente que era su primera amiga? ¿Qué pensaría Sunny? De seguro era claro que él era un perdedor más. Sin embargo, ella rodó los ojos.

"Ya… nada más no le muestres a nadie, ¿Entendido?"

"Más claro que el agua, Sunny"

"¡Ya bajen de una vez!" Gritó el coronel. Orden que obedecieron, pero el rostro del mismo cambió al observar a Sunny, una casi risa se le asomó, pero se calmó al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la adolescente.

Sunny entonces tomó unas gafas y se quitó tanto el gorro como el abrigo, algo herida en su orgullo, los dejó sobre el sillón y subió velozmente para bajar con una capucha.

"Gago no tienen por qué enterarse" Amenazó más que sugerir e ingresó al Jeep Wrangler de Laurel, seguida de su madre y Microchips. Las reglas de viaje en el auto del coronel eran sencillas, podían hablar, podían escuchar música… peeero, al primero que se atreviera a siquiera sugerir comer dentro del vehículo, le esperaba una reprimenda por parte del hombre, la sola idea de que el interior de su precioso auto se ensuciara le convertía en un demente.

Y, por supuesto, para ayudar a este fin, cada uno de los adolescentes tenía a su disposición un power bank para que sus celulares tuvieran energía suficiente para el viaje de ida y de vuelta.

\- Tienen dos minutos para comprobar que no estén olvidando nada. – Advirtió mientras abría la puerta del garaje.

Y con una breve interrupción por el maldito sombrero de flor el viaje inició con una velocidad constante y el buen hombre disfrutando de conducir por las carreteras de Equestria, muchos decían que, de no haber sido militar, tal vez hubiera terminado siendo o un ingeniero en agronomía o un conductor de carga pesada.

Sunbed por su parte, tenía las manos ocupadas mandando mensajes la primera media hora de viaje y la siguiente comenzó a hablar con Laurel. Desde el clima a lo que harían la semana siguiente e incluso le recordó que por favor se mantuviera tranquilo en casa de sus padres y que recordara a Microchips que el abuelo era una persona un tanto reservada.

Y así, en una hora de viaje, atravesaron la ciudad desde un rincón a otro, evitando el tráfico y tomando muchas rutas equivocadas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa con un jardín una barda donde una mitad era ladrillo rojo y la otra rejas blancas, llegando a los dos metros de altura, una puerta de madera de aspecto rústico les aguardaba.

Como futura familia que eran, los adolescentes bajaron junto con Sunbed, quien tocó el timbre mientras Laurel pensaba dos veces detrás del volante… si arrancaba en ese instante, podría llegar a ver el partido de las diez, podría preparar la estructura para los rosales y… haría cualquier cosa antes de las seis de la tarde, en la semana podía evitar a Sunbed hasta el sábado, donde le pediría disculpas y saldrían a un parque de diversiones o algo así.

\- Querido, baja de una vez. – Le despertó la voz de Sunbed.

Dio un suspiro largo, negando mentalmente, "no" se dijo a sí mismo "Soy hombre y por eso debo aguantar callado." Se recordó, rememorando las palabras que su padre le había dicho en su infancia. Así que tragó saliva para bajar del auto, encender la alarma y poner los seguros con su control.

Al abrir la puerta, Micro se encontró con algo que no esperaba y es que en el camino se había imaginado quién podría ser el abuelo de Sunny, probablemente era uno de esos sujetos que fue campeón del equipo de fútbol en la preparatoria, o tal vez oro militar como su padre, quizás incluso una vieja estrella del cine o, quién sabe, un ex político.

Pero el hombre resultaba ser un viejito con una boina, unos lentes gruesos, un moño a modo de corbata y unos pantalones de tirantes del verde más feo que te puedes imaginar, sus mocasines se mostraban pulcros y su camisa blanca a rayas de mangas cortas exponía sus brazos pálidos y con una sonrisa amplia recibió a su nieta.

En algún momento Sunny se había cambiado nuevamente para parecer ponerse su disfraz de niña de doce años.

"¡Abuelo!" Dijo con un grito, antes de correr a abrazarle, con una voz que se volvía un poco más chillona e incluso dio un pequeño brinco cuando estuvo en sus brazos.

Microchips entró en corto circuito en ese mismo instante ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Sunny actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué parecía que aquello era lo más normal?

Pero la sonrisa de aquel ancianito cambió al observar a Laurel, entonces una mirada fría se cruzó junto con la de su padre, hasta para microchips era evidente que aquellos dos no tenían precisamente una simpatía mutua. A eso había que agregarle que pronto la abuela de Sunny salió con una sonrisa igual de imponente.

Aquella mujer debía rondar los cincuenta años y parecía de cuarenta, las arrugas, por lo visto, tenían un efecto relentizado en su rostro, las patas de gallos todavía no habían surcado tan profundo y sus manos apenas la delataban, sin embargo, ya vestía con una mantilla y zapatos holgados.

"Mi niña, que bendición volver a verte" dijo, acercándose a Sunny y abrazándola una vez que su pareja terminó de hacerlo.

"Gago" Dijo cariñosa la adolescente. Nuevamente, como si de una niña alegre se tratara.

Microchips ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el abuelo de la adolescente le fue a saludar con la mano, se quedó anonadado observando tanto a la abuela de Sunny como a la adolescente.

"Oye chico… y a este qué le pasa" Mencionó el hombre de la tercera edad.

"Oh, permíteme, Papá este es mi futuro hijastro, Microchips; Microchips, mi padre, Sunglass Blaze" El adolescente tuvo el tiempo preciso para reaccionar.

"Un gusto señor, me impresiona su barda, me recordó a varias películas"

"Oh, pero qué observador, sí, esta barda era una moda hace cuarenta años niño, nada como un buen clásico" Dijo el anciano de anteojos gruesos.

"Y esta es mi madre, Ventura" agregó Sunbed, la señora de inmediato observó extrañada al hijo y después al coronel. A primera vista, cualquiera pensaría que ni siquiera serían familiares; pero allí los tenía, de seguro aquel muchacho había heredado más de su madre que de su padre.

"Mucho gusto" Dijo el adolescente estrechando la mano de la mujer. "Tienen una casa muy bonita".

"Bueno, no es solo para admirar, pasen por favor" Sugirió la mujer entrada en años.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un pasaje de piedra que guiaba hacia el interior de la casa, varias flores contorneaban todos los rincones del jardín. Y en ella, Microchips se sorprendió al ver un gallo o tal vez una gallina con unas plumas en la cola tan largas que barrían el piso mirándole de costado, para después seguir picoteando el piso.

"No te preocupes, Agripa es mi mejor ayudante a la hora de controlar este jardín" Le expresó el anciano a Microchips. "Porque por cada Augusto siempre habrá un Agripa ¿No es cierto Laurel?"

El mencionado no supo responder más que con un "Sí" que solo reflejaba su desconcierto.

"Con ese nombre ha de ser un gran Edil" Expresó el muchacho al anciano y este sonrió.

"Por fin alguien que me entiende."

Pasaron dentro de la casa y tanto el anciano como el resto de sus invitados hombres pasaban a la sala, Sunny Flare se dirigió al baño y tenía pensado pasar el día con su madre y abuela mientras estas preparaban el almuerzo. Habían escapado de la tensión de tener que estar mientras convivían los futuros yerno y suegro.

"Ya veo… ¿Usted enseñaba historia o algo?" Preguntó Microchips, interrumpiendo un silencio que ya llevaba más de un minuto de prórroga.

"¿Ah? No… no chico, yo era un bibliotecario desde mis veintitrés años, hasta hace cinco años que me retiré y en ese tiempo tuve muuucho que leer".

"Yo tengo una amiga en la escuela que adora ir a la biblioteca central de la ciudad"

"Esa es justo la biblioteca en la que yo trabajé, cuál era su nombre"

"Twilight Sparkle, dudo que la haya conocido, debió haber tenido entre doce a catorce años cuando usted se retiró" Dijo con tono jovial el adolescente.

"Oh, la señorita Sparkle, esa niña tenía una pasión por los libros… siempre pensé que le costaría hacer amigas ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Cómo le va? ¿Acaso es tu novia?" Dijo sin tapujos, pero con un afecto tal que hasta parecían viejos conocidos. Y, por supuesto, su última pregunta puso a Microchips como un tomate.

"N-no, ella tiene un novio de diecinueve o veinte años creo… se llama Timber creo, pero está bien, la conocí porque ella se transfirió a mi escuela desde la Crystal Prep y es una chica súper popular dentro de la escuela." Relataba el adolescente, cuando el bibliotecario retirado se aclaró la garganta.

"No lo puedo creer, era una chica con una timidez crónica"

"Sí, sí lo era, pero el grupo de amigas que tiene es increíble, con decirle que ahora hasta toca en una banda de música"

"Es encantador, espero que no descuide sus estudios a cambio de la fama del colegio, ese suele ser un error que ha arruinado cientos de talentos"

"No se preocupe, sigue siendo inteligente"

"Me alegra mucho, le enseñé muchas cosas de los libros" Dijo contento el hombre.

"Y… no quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿Desde cuándo le gusta la jardinería?"

"En absoluto, espera un momento" Solicitó el hombre, mientras se paraba y pasaba a una estante que tenía en una de las paredes de aquella sala, sacó un libro casi sin siquiera mirar dónde estaba. Volvió hacia la mesa y llamó al adolescente con un gesto, haciendo como si el padre del mismo no existiera, cosa que le venía bien a un Laurel que de pronto había sacado su celular y empezaba a deslizar su dedo de un lado a otro.

"Mira nada más, los recuerdos de toda una época" Dijo con cierto orgullo el hombre que, tal parecía que había tenido bastantes aficiones en la vida, a juzgar por la presencia de varios tomos similares, Microchips concluyó que aquel hombre le gustó le gustaba mucho la fotografía amateur, pero las imágenes revelaban que se había pasado mucho tiempo sacándole fotos a árboles, flores, jardines y demás, cada uno tenía datos de dónde se había sacado la foto y la fecha.

"Me gustan desde que tenía tu edad, hasta mi retiro le pude dedicar muy poco tiempo."

"Vaya, esto es increíble, usted ha visitado cada jardín botánico del país."

"Claro que sí niño, pocos aprecian la jardinería como yo lo hago."

"En ese caso, quisiera que me enseñe algo". Declaró de repente el coronel, que se había levantado y se había aproximado al anciano y a su hijo. El anciano por supuesto observó extrañado al militar, su mirada trataba de mandar a su futuro yerno al sillón para que no molestara.

"Ya se han muerto tres rosales en mi jardín y realmente quiero tener unos."

"¿Rosales? Pero si hasta un iniciado puede cuidarlas. No sabía que te interesaban los jardines"

"¿Agripa es para abonar el jardín no?"

"Eh… sí, abona, pero lo que pasó en realidad fue que varios pollitos nacieron en un basural a diez kilómetros de aquí por un error en la empresa que produce huevos… la cosa es que pidieron que adoptáramos alguno y Ventura por poco trae cinco así que me quedé con el primero que picoteó mi dedo.

Como sea, ven, te voy a enseñar a cuidar un rosal como se debe." Agregó el anciano más como un favor hacia la planta que hacia el coronel.

"Primero quisiera hablar de la estructura…" mientras ambos hombres salían al jardín, Microchips se quedó solo, no le gustaba la jardinería y ya de por sí no quería imaginar cuán tenso sería el ambiente entre su padre y el abuelo de Sunny.

Así que volvió al sofá para observar su celular y buscar la foto de Sunny, no tardó en configurarla para que fuera la foto de contacto.

"Más te vale que nadie vea eso." La voz de Sunny supo hacerle sentir una brisa de frío en la nuca, más, al voltear, toda amenaza se borró al observar el gorro de flor y el atuendo que ella vestía.

"Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa, mis abuelos me cuidaron por mucho tiempo y nunca les gustó la idea de verme crecer. En fin, si le cuentas esto a alguien te juro que la siguiente foto que veas será la de ti desnudo en medio del centro comercial." Expresó la adolescente.

"Descuida, n-no me atrevería, sobre todo porque no somos como esos hermanos que se pelean constantemente."

"Estás viendo demasiados monos animados o tal vez comedias".

"Y qué ves tú"

"No mucho, tengo una vida más ocupada que la tuya, tal vez alguna película que otra… ahora tienes que decirme una cosa ¿Qué hiciste con Sugarcoat?"

"Qué, y-yo traté de hacer una apertura con ella."

"Pues la acaba de dejar su novio y todavía está un poco triste; y tú vas y tratas de ligártela a la primera… vaya don Juan resultaste ser…" Dijo la muchacha con cierta picardía y como si se estuviera burlando del adolescente. "Me ha preguntado por ti en la fiesta, ¿Así que aplicaste el truco de "en realidad no lo merecías" eh?" Agregó dándole un codazo ligero al adolescente que también sonrió.

"A veces me asusto a mí mismo, hace unos meses ni siquiera lo habría imaginado."

"Está bien, está bien… lo has hecho bien; pero para la próxima no elijas a una amiga ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero…"

"Oye, las amigas y los hermanos son pésima combinación, ahí tienes a Lemon, hasta ahora no me dirige la palabra siquiera, pero ya la reconquistaré. Ahora… no me niego a que ganes experiencia con Sugarcoat, te permito una cita o dos, pero después tienes que cortarla ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero ¿Y si es la chica que yo quiero?"

"Un consejo Micro, nunca vas a encontrar a la chica que se adecúe a tu ideal y, déjame decirte que Sugarcoat no lo es, pero, aunque lo fuera, puedes permitirte abandonarla porque el mundo está repleto de chicas, no tienes por qué obsesionarte con una o encapricharte… esa es la lección más importante que te daré. Es la que te evitará una depresión de hecho." Sentenció antes de sacar su celular.

"Oye… lo he dicho muchas veces, pero… gracias Sunny."

"Hey, mi trabajo es cuidar de los míos." Expresó ella antes de que Sunbed llamara para el almuerzo una hora había pasado como si nada.

Para sorpresa de la casi familia, el abuelo de Sunny de pronto se llevaba demasiado bien con el coronel, así como un aprendiz y maestro, regañó al hombre por la forma en la que podaba, pero elogió su paciencia y también no dejó de darle consejo tras consejo que el coronel de pronto anotó grabó con su celular y escuchó atentamente, al terminar de cenar, aquellos dos se quedaron hablando hasta llegada la tarde, mientras que Micro observaba la televisión con Sunny.

"Así que deuda amorosa ¿Eh?" Dijo Sunny con bastante ligereza. "No fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero el final fue predecible."

"Oye, esto es algo que sabemos que nunca pasará… los nerds nunca se quedan con la popular, es como que algo antinatural."

"Suele ocurrir" Sunny volteó de un lado a otro como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara. "No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi abuelo era un nerd, eso es poco, era el nerdazo de su escuela y pudo conseguir a mi abuela."

Si aquella mujer en su juventud se parecía tan solo un poco a Sunny, era una hazaña asombrosa, casi imposible… la cabeza de Microchips se llenó de tantas dudas, pero al mismo tiempo, de tanto asombro. Quiso admitir que aquel hombre le parecía bastante genial, pero se lo guardó para sus adentros.

"Así que no te preocupes… con mi guía ya tendrás a la chica más cercana a la ideal…"

En diez minutos, todos salieron al jardín, despidiéndose, no sin que antes Microchips fuera adentro y pidiera a Sunglass Blaze que le acompañara.

"Qué quieres muchacho, si es dinero, me temo que todavía tienes que ganarte más familiaridad conmigo."

"No, no es eso… quiero preguntarle ¿Cómo pudo conquistar a una mujer tan hermosa como Ventura? Mire, yo soy un perdedor que todavía no ha tenido novia y que las chicas siempre hacen a un lado…"

El hombre parecía haber ahogado una lágrima de orgullo, así que puso una mano de forma fraternal en el hombro del adolescente.

"Microchips, no tengo la respuesta clara, pero en lo poco que he podido pensarla, creo que la respuesta es nunca desconfiar de ti mismo ni tratar de ser algo que no eres, incluso cuando se burlen de ti, nunca abandones quién eres y, con el tiempo, serle fiel a tus principios trae todo lo demás." Explicó el hombre poco antes de despedir al adolescente desde la puerta.

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en el corazón de Microchips aunque todavía no terminaba de entenderlas del todo.

El viaje de regreso pareció más lento mientras Microchips se cansaba de jugar con su celular, de repente notó algo en el hombro. Era la cabeza de Sunny, se había quedado dormida. Sin siquiera pensar en levantarla, tragó saliva y continuó jugando con una sonrisa sin evitar sentir que aquella muchacha realmente era algo bueno que le había ocurrido.


	18. Desilusión

Cuando los sonetos se clavan alegremente en los oídos, cuando bailotean y no invitan a los pies, sino a los corazones, entonces la música baila grácilmente por nuestra alma, dejando impresas sus huellas y haciéndonos presas de sus caprichos, y para cuando pasa esto ponemos caras embobadas, nos quedamos tan absortos que incluso nos olvidamos por un momento lo que hacemos.

Y sí, en ningún momento más que aquel Microchips estuvo más convencido de que en sus sueños había música, pero porque el mundo de los mortales tiene que tener sí o sí alguna miseria, debía despertar y olvidarla por completo.

La sentía en la punta de sus dedos, como si una brisa los acariciara; la sentía en su cuello, donde su piel se estremecía hasta parecer la de un pollo; la sentía en la garganta que le escocía; y por supuesto también la sentía en sus ojos que miraban temblorosos la figura de aquella muchacha y su chelo.

Y es que Octavia cerraba sus ojos mientras tocaba, meciéndose y sonriendo secretamente para su chelo, sosteniendo tanto el arco como las cuerdas con una ternura que casi parecía que realmente aquel instrumento era un amante, un amigo, un confidente.

Aquella melodía… o como le llamaran los expertos era tan triste que le conmovió desde el primer instante que la escuchó al ver el anime, pero ahora… ahora le provocó que sus párpados languidecieran y dejaran espacio para que aflore una lágrima tan pequeña que, temerosa, se alojó en sus ojos.

Apenas habían pasado tres minutos cuando la fémina le dio una conclusión a la pieza que tocaba. Entonces la magia desapareció, su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos cereza se arrimaron al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ya nada quedaba de la musa serena que tocaba su chelo. Ahora se aclaraba la garganta antes de preguntar:

"¿Q-qué te pareció?"

Ante el silencio de Microchips, la joven apartó la mirada y sus uñas tocaron la madera de su chelo una y otra vez.

"E-entiendo si no te gustó… no la he practicado lo suf…" El hilo de voz de Octavia se paró de repente cuando oyó los aplausos del adolescente.

"¡Eso fue hermoso!" Exclamó el adolescente.

"¿En-enserio lo crees?"

"¡Claro que sí! Realmente, si no lloro es porque me moriría de vergüenza" Dijo el adolescente, a punto de golpearse a sí mismo por su comentario – ¿Y sí piensa que quise decir que tocó terriblemente? – pensó para sus adentros; de inmediato observó la mirada confundida de la adolescente – es que es una canción muy triste que me gustó desde la primera vez que la escuché… pero tú la interpretas realmente muy bien… pra-prácticamente me partió el corazón. ¿Qué loco no?

Octavia de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa y se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia de una artista.

"Oye… yo… ¿Te molestaría tocarla otra vez?" El adolescente le sonrió y pidiendo con un gallito en su voz aclaró la garganta y miró que la fémina le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a sentar nuevamente junto a su chelo.

"De acuerdo, pero es la última. Después tengo que correr al salón de matemáticas" Explicó la adolescente antes de volver a tocar.

Cuando Microchips salió del estudio de música de la CHS miró a Octavia corriendo a toda prisa con el chelo en una mano y su mochila en otra.

" _Tienes que conseguir amigas, es muy fácil hacerlas, solo te les acercas, les hablas, les pides favores y le cuentas un chiste u otro, es fácil… te ayudará a perderle miedo a las mujeres y también te ayudará en el futuro." Le explicó Sunny el día anterior en la noche._

" _Por qué" Preguntó todo intrigado._

" _Te la pondré fácil, digamos que tú intentas ligar con una chica, ella te va a evaluar por muchas cosas, pero pasarán dos cosas, tarde o temprano hablará con alguna mujer que te conozca, si vas de don Juan se encontrará con las que te rechazaron y con tus ex, de ambas recibirá pésimas opiniones; si tienes un grupo de amigas, créeme que ellas van a saber defenderte y darán opiniones más objetivas de ti, te harán ver más real._

 _Segundo, tienes dos botes de mermelada en el mostrador, una que está echa a un lado, otra por la que varios compradores quieren adquirir. ¿Cuál es la que quisieras más?"_

" _¿Son las mismas? ¿Por qué quieren una mermelada y no la otra?"_

" _Eso mismo… tener un montón de amigas, ex y fichajes automáticamente te hace más atractivo porque las demás chicas se hacen las mismas preguntas: Qué le ven, engloba la idea. Trata de conocer a más chicas y hazlas tus amigas, créeme que eso ya es un gran paso"_

Antes ni siquiera tenía una sola amiga… tal vez Twilight, pero hasta ella era lejana con respecto a la cercanía que tenía con Octavia y eso es decir mucho – aunque fuera triste decirlo – ni qué decir de Sunny, en su vida hubiera soñado con tener una amiga así.

Concluido esto en su mente, se retiró a su salón de clases con su pase de ir al baño y esperando su pronto castigo en la oficina de la directora por haberse pasado más diez minutos fuera del salón… - lo valió – agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así como así, las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar y, al final de las clases, tenía su tiempo dentro del salón de castigos; afortunadamente no había tenido que pasar por la oficina de la directora ni la subdirectora, solamente le enviaron al salón. Entonces entró el profesor Discord y extendió sus pies sobre el escritorio para comenzar a roncar con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Sin embargo, de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar y, observando el sueño profundo del profesor de filosofía, lo sacó para ver la foto de Sunny, lo que le sacó una risa por lo ridículo de su vestimenta del día que fueron a la casa de sus abuelos. Bajando la cabeza contestó susurrando.

"¿Sí, Sunny? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Oye, ¿Ya saliste de tu escuela no?"

"Estoy castigado"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo con cierta indiferencia la adolescente "Espera… ¿Castigado? ¿Volaste el laboratorio de química o algo?"

"No soy tan tonto… por qué llamaste" Susurró el adolescente, dándose cuenta de que los otros estudiantes castigados cercanos le miraban extrañados.

"Te lo dije, el truco funcionó, Sugarcoat está interesada, ah, pero… cómo decirlo… ella no es del tipo que le dura mucho ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal si hoy vienes a la pista de patinaje sobre ruedas del centro comercial? Estaremos media hora, no te preocupes, yo te despejo el área y tú solo tienes que venir y anotar." Dijo la adolescente.

"Pero estoy castigado" Respondió el adolescente, siendo todavía visto con bastante extrañeza del resto de los estudiantes, incluso Rainbow Dash le había prestado atención.

"¡Con un carajo, Chips! Tienes todo listo, tú solo tienes que venir y ya está… verás que hoy aprenderás algo intenso, te lo prometo" Dijo la adolescente con un tono tan serio que Microchips apretó el celular "¿Y bien?"

"Estaré allá en media hora" Terminó respondiendo con tanta seriedad que hasta a él le dio miedo, incluso a los poco curiosos que le quedaban.

Tragó saliva, tomó su mochila, sus pies le temblaban y por tres minutos intercaló su atención entre el profesor Discord y la puerta, pensando en todas las consecuencias, temblando en silencio, hasta que finalmente volvió a tragar saliva y con el frío en la nuca, con escalofríos se levantó en mutis y como una brisa se desplazó entre los asientos hasta que llegó a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros de clases: nadie nunca antes siquiera había considerado salir del salón de castigo custodiada por el profesor Discord, era una locura hacerlo.

Pero, al ver el cómo Microchips desaparecía por la puerta abierta para cerrarla con suavidad, los presentes se dieron cuenta de que aquel muchacho debía ser muy valiente o realmente estúpido. Avanzó sin dudar, son vacilar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se tragaría su propia lengua por los nervios que tenía, hasta que finalmente salió por la puerta principal, bajó por las escaleras y continuó por la calle. Su corazón latía fuertemente y, a medida que se alejaba, aceleraba más y más el paso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba corriendo y le faltaban dos calles para llegar al centro comercial.

Qué decir, qué hacer… y… y si lo arruinaba… y si realmente no era para tanto. Pero si lo lograba, probablemente podría empezar algo con la muchacha seria de anteojos y cabellos grises, sí, probablemente era más fría que un témpano de hielo, pero… ¿y si solo era una capa que cubría a una chica intensa que podría quitarle el aliento con solo un beso? Qué tal si en su primera cita aquella muchacha le mostrara cómo era en realidad eso que llaman amor…

También estaban ese par de pechos que tenía… tal vez… si todo salía bien, en un futuro podría tocarlos y verlos… tal vez habría una pasión tensa entre ambos y se mandarían mensajes secretos o… o… todo era posibilidad con una muchacha así.

Conteniendo el aliento, pasó airoso por las puertas del centro comercial, para bailotear hasta las escaleras y subir para dirigirse a toda prisa a la pista de patinaje y allí estaba Sunny Flare, esperándole apoyada en una pared y con ambas manos en el celular, por casualidad ella levantó la vista para encontrarle, le sonrió y le hizo una ceña para acercarse.

Microchips caminó todavía con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y la sonrisa de Sunny desapareció de forma sutil.

"Esta noche te voy a enseñar algo importante, Chips" Alegó la adolescente antes de guardar su celular.

Pasando por la puerta, en el mostrador donde se cambiaban zapatos por patines, pudo encontrarse con Sour Sweet y por supuesto con…

"…tiro al blanco" interrumpió Indigo Zap que, todavía apoyada con la ayuda de sus codos en el mostrador le saludó con la mano derecha con su sonrisa de brabucona.

"H-hola" dijo el adolescente, que repentinamente fue enviado hasta uno de las butacas acolchadas que usaban para ponerse los patines.

"Escucha, ella está allá adelante, tú solo acércate y salúdala, yo y las chicas nos iremos rápido… es tu oportunidad Chips, no la desperdicies" Dijo con cierta seriedad la adolescente.

"Claro, deséame suerte"

"No necesitas suerte en esto, solo confiar en ti" Le respondió Sunny antes de levantarse y observarlo por unos segundos, para después voltear e irse con sus amigas.

Microchips cerró los ojos e inhaló lentamente, esperó cuatro segundos y exhaló…

"Solo tienes que hacerlo… no hay que perder nada" Agregó "siempre saldrás ganando algo" Concluyó murmurando y, respirando nuevamente, se levantó, dio media vuelta y avanzó…

Allí estaba, la muchacha de cabellos grises y azules, como un manto invernal, su cabello bajaba en dos coletas e invitaba a ver un matiz bastante frío con su ropa que consistía en una chaqueta de mezclilla con mangas violetas y por supuesto, sus lentes naranjas, cuando se acercó, como si lo esperara, ella volteó para verle.

"Hola… yo... ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?"

"Por supuesto… ¿Ya se fue Sunny?" Preguntó la muchacha con su tono de voz suave y al mismo tiempo claro.

"Sí, hace poco."

"Entonces, aguarda un rato, solo tengo que ir por mi mochila"

La adolescente desapareció por unos minutos hasta que finalmente volvió a aparecerse.

"Vamos" Le dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Microchips lo pensó por varios segundos hasta que finalmente tomó la mano de la adolescente, que no le soltó y, una vez de pie, sus dedos se entrelazaron para caminar lado a lado hasta salir de la pista, pudo ver que algunos muchachos le miraban con celos quizás o tal vez estaban impresionados de que alguien como él lograra estar en esa situación con una muchacha tan bonita como Sugarcoat.

Mas, uno de esos muchachos todavía tenía puesta su chaqueta de la CP y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mirándole de arriba abajo y de pronto se dio vuelta junto a sus amigos que le siguieron mientras se marchaba.

Bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar a la planta baja, al hall y sus helados, hasta la puerta de acceso y después hasta el estacionamiento, en todo ese tiempo no osaron separarse y Microchips no supo qué decir, guardando silencio y rogando por no sudar e incomodar a la adolescente.

"Ha sido un bonito día ¿No?" Preguntó el adolescente.

"Para mí uno como cualquier otro" Le respondió ella.

"Su-supongo que no todos los días tienen por qué ser así" Respondió el adolescente, sintiendo que le faltaba aire.

De reojo Microchips se percató que el muchacho con la chaqueta de la CP salía del centro comercial y se dirigía en su dirección con los que parecían ser dos de sus amigos pues también tenían puestas sus chaquetas de la CP.

Algo andaba mal. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al rojo vivo cuando Sugarcoat se paró de repente para observar al adolescente.

"¿Qué haces con la miseria de la CHS? Al menos sal con ese tal Flash Sentry." Dijo el adolescente.

"A ti ya no te importa con quién ande" Respondió Sugarcoat ahora con un tono para nada antipático. "Lo nuestro ya se fue, ahora vete".

Así que ese era el ex de Sugarcoat, Microchips le observó atentamente. Ese muchacho tenía un rostro bastante bien cuidado, no era uno de esos buscapleitos musculosos, era más bien un chico fresa, un jailón, un niño ricachón, de esos que en su vida han tenido una pelea… él estaba en las mismas en ese sentido, no tenía ni una pizca de idea de cómo pelear, pero, a juzgar por cómo se estaba acercando, sabía que no iba a acabar bien.

"¿Con él? ¿Tan desesperada estás?"

Microchips tragó saliva y miró a todos lados… el chico estaba más cerca, cada vez más y sus amigos no iban a contenerle.

"Vamos Sugarcoat, deja a ese perdedor y volvamos a estar juntos; acepto mis errores y te prometo cambiar, lo que dije fue una tontería, así que…"

" _Siempre mantén tus valores e ideales"._ Rememoró el adolescente, las palabras del abuelo de Sunny debían valer algo, él era un modelo a seguir… así que no él no valía ¿a eso se refería verdad? Él no era basura, no era inferior al muchacho que tenía enfrente…

Sus dedos se juntaron e hicieron un puño, mismo que estrelló en el rostro del engreído que tenía enfrente. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera supo si le había dado en el rostro o en el hombro… tal vez ni siquiera le había dado, la sensación en el dorso de sus dedos le confirmaba que había golpeado algo, era tan ridículo darse cuenta que instintivamente había cerrado los ojos y había visto hacia un lado.

"Qué mierda, ¿Por qué no me pegas a mí?" Cuestionó el muchacho antes de empujarle y, con aquella simple acción microchips fue al suelo, percatándose que le había dado a uno de los amigos de aquel sujeto. – ¿Tan inútil soy? – se preguntó a si mismo al abrir los ojos y ver que los tres muchachos le repartirían una paliza.

"Cálmate Cat" Dijo Sugarcoat interponiéndose entre el adolescente y Microchips. "Vamos, no es necesario que hagas tu novelita" agregó con un tono laxo. Y tomándole por el hombro. "Pero espera antes solo un segundo" dijo poco antes de agacharse para encontrarse con un Microchips todavía incrédulo y en el piso.

"Gracias, tu actuación ha sido increíble". Dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse junto a su ahora novio.

Qué mierda estaba pasando… Microchips escuchó unas pisadas que se dirigían en su dirección, levantó la vista y allí estaba Sunny con dos latas de coca cola, poniéndolos un capot cercano, extendió una mano para que el adolescente la tomara.

Una vez la tomó, sus neuronas hicieron conexión de a centenas de millones, rápidamente su corazón marcó con angustia a la adolescente que tenía enfrente. Sunny por su parte se alejó para tomar las latas y le pasó una.

"Esto es lo que se siente la desilusión real Microchips… esto es lo que pasa cuando tú te ilusionas con una chica y la idealizas, el dolor que sentiste debes guardarlo en tu corazón."

Empuñó con sus manos para encontrarse con una mirada fría de Sunny Flare. No obstante, una pregunta se produjo velozmente en su cabeza y no esperó un sol segundo hasta formularla.

"Por qué… por qué no me dijiste que iba a ser usado."

"Porque quiero que sepas que es lo que pasa cuando idealizas a una persona… quiérete y aprende a escoger mejor Microchips, una que recién acaba de salir de una relación y te acepta o es una golfa o te quiere usar para vengarse… y, sobre todo, nunca pienses que una chica vale más que tu dignidad u orgullo… cuando te defendiste…" Entonces se aclaró la garganta, mirando a un lado algo sonrojada "…bueno, trataste de defenderte estabas muy seguro y tenías una idea clara de lo que vales y lo que eres."

Microchips se separó de Sunny para mirarla fijamente y fruncir el ceño.

"Y por qué tenías que lastimarme para enseñarme algo que vienes repitiéndome por tanto tiempo."

"Porque no quiero que te lastimen de verdad, esto no te va a dejar deprimido y botado en un rincón, esto es una vacuna para que nunca seas estúpido y nunca pienses que una chica es más importante que tu dignidad y orgullo."

Microchips no sabía qué pensar, menos qué decir, Sunny le acercó la lata de coca cola.

"Toma… te hará sentir mejor. Conozco lo que es arrastrarte por otra persona, no quiero que pases por lo mismo."

"P-pero tú…" Microchips apenas pudo articular sus palabras.

"Yo… una vez estuve tan amarrada a un tipo que hasta dejé de juntarme con mis amigas, hacía cosas que no quería por él y hasta me dejé coger por el mismo idiota que me cambió una vez que se aburrió de mí… no quiero que alguien te lo haga a ti también. Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero no vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí y con eso me basta. Después de todo, eres mi amigo." Explicó la fémina, antes de darle un sorbo a su coca cola.

El adolescente había escuchado claramente lo que Sunny dijo. Pero todavía seguía procesando la parte de dejarse coger, lo había dicho con tanta… - por qué tenía que ser tan directa - pensó para sus adentros ¿Qué idiota se había atrevido a hacerle algo así a Sunny? Entonces le llegó cierta furia por saber quién carajos sería tan…

"Así son las reglas Microchips, primero debes amarte a ti mismo, de no hacerlo, cómo esperas que los demás siquiera te tomen en cuenta." Agregó de repente, antes de dar otro sorbo.

"Oye Sunny… quién era ese idiota" Expresó en tono serio Microchips.

"No necesitas saberlo, ya ha pagado por todos sus pecados… los ha pagado muy caro" Declaró la adolescente, haciendo unas tijeras con su mano libre y cerrándolas, a lo cual Chips solo pudo tragar saliva.

"Y tu madre ¿Sabe algo de…?"

"Oye, eso ya pasó… si me quedo en el pasado solo voy a sufrir. Aprendí lo que tenía que aprender y ya tomé venganza, lo demás ya no importa." Dijo la adolescente poco antes de tomar a Microchips por el brazo y caminar juntos, tal como lo habían hecho aquel día en el centro comercial y el adolescente todavía recordaba aquel día.

Microchips no supo qué decir, se dejó llevar hasta el hogar que compartía con Sunny. La fémina se despidió sin muchas formalidades y recordando que tenía mucha tarea que hacer y que no la molestara.

Es así que terminó frente a su computadora e inició el Dota 2… el dolor ya se había ido, pero todavía su mente recordaba lo sucedido una y otra vez – Ella me quiere proteger – pensaba una y otra vez… hasta que un mensaje por el chat de Steam llegó.

Kaya16: Go unas ranked

Kaya16: Kro tryhardear.

Ch19s Warrior: Perdida q haciendo?

Kaya16: tuve ocupda, el cole ta hard y lastime a 1 prsona q estim

Ch19s Warrior: me suena a q perdiste otra amga.

Kaya16: lo hic por su bien.

Ch19s Warrior: ntiendo teng una amiga q me lastimo para enseñarme a no poner a las chicas por encima de mi o al mnos so dijo.

Ch19s Warrior: franco…. todavía no ntiendo.

Kaya16: Microchips ¿Eres tú?


End file.
